Rise of the Dragon Riders
by Neeko96
Summary: What if Astrid never stopped Hiccup before he could leave? What if she arrived just in time to see him ride off into the sky with Toothless? What if he stayed gone for 3 years? And what do you think would happen when he finally came back? Not to mention the strange lack of dragons in the area. Where did they all go? Read to find out! AU HXA ENJOY! Rated for Reasons! -
1. Chapter 1 - Return

**Okay, I know the title is cheesy but I couldn't think of anything else that didn't sound... worse. Anyway this is going to be a sort of what if story based soley with the movie... maybe some references to the shorts but thats it. No defenders of Berk or whatever the show is. I also will only be continuing this story for those who ask, because I have others to finish and don't want to continue uploading if no one likes it. I like it so I'll probably finish for my own pleasure anyway. I also want to apologize for the cheesy way I started it... yeah I know but I worked hard on that little bit so enjoy it and all its cheesyness! Let me know if you have any questions and BTW their will be some movie related text in this because of it's "what if-ness"=^-^=**

**Disclaimer: I wish I worked for Dreamworks!**

**Chapter 1 - Return**

_ The mighty one threw up the stars,_

_ To heal the world of mortal scars,_

_ But though the evil would not lay,_

_ Their ones must rise to keep at bay,_

_ And through the sky, black curtain drawn,_

_ A new age heralded at the strike of Dawn._

_-Old seafaring songs vol. 1 Verse 4-_

The twilight glow bathed them in a warm light as they soared through the sky. The young rider and his black scaled companion moved swiftly towards their destination, one they hadn't seen in 3 years.

The young man had both feelings of guilt and nostalgia as he thought of his village. Of course they weren't always good memories but home was home. He still felt regret from leaving so suddenly. He knew It wasn't the best idea, he was simply running away.

His faithful friend turned his head slightly, sensing his partners twist of emotions and whimpered. "It's alright buddy." He rubbed the dragon's neck. "I was just thinking….. It's been so long. I wonder how it's changed." He paused a moment and chuckled. "I bet they have better houses now."

The young man then fell back into his thoughts. He'd for the most part always felt miserable… left out. He wasn't like the others. He was neither strong nor was he fast. He couldn't even bring himself to kill a completely defenseless dragon.

On that thought he looked warmly at his friend. I guess that wasn't a necessarily bad thing. Still though, it was his inability to slay a dragon that got him into this mess. He had betrayed himself by running but today he hoped to rectify that mistake.

A friend he met along his travels was a seer, a wise old fortune teller. He lived at the top of a great mountain with a scaly companion of his own, at least in the beginning. Upon his meeting he was told of a rather unusual dragon, and had spent many days searching for it without hide nor hair of it.

Regardless of his persistence to see this dragon himself, though the old seer told him to return to his home after a year of trying to track it, for it would trigger a series of events. What kind, well the old codger didn't say, but so far he's been a good friend so who was I to question him?

On another note I had been meaning to come back so I guess this was just a good motivator.

The young man could see the village of his home now far in the distance. Surrounded by jagged rocks and an eternal frigid atmosphere he had somewhat missed in a way. "Hey buddy, were home. Let's just hope we can still call it that."

* * *

The village of Berk was business as usual with most of its inhabitants keeping well prepared for any dragon attacks which plagued them constantly. Many were preparing catapults while others were getting weapons ready, some could be seen gathering farm animals into their barns or adding reinforcements to their homes.

The village head looked over his people in pride at their accomplishments but with a touch of sadness lingering in his heart. He didn't have much left but his village, and he intended to keep this last bit safe at all costs.

"So Stoic, what's on your mind." He turned to his peg legged friend with a small smile.

"Just watchen over the usual preparations."

The patchwork Viking pulled at his mustache. "You really need to relax a bit more. Those dragons haven't been attacking nearly as often as before. They haven't been here in over a week. The best news is still, in my opinion, that the Night Furry hasn't even shown up in years."

Stoic clenched his fists. "I just want to be prepared for those devils. They've taken too much from me Gobber!" He squeezed his eyes shut as a shook with anger.

Gobber put his make shift hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure you're ready for anything those demons could throw at you, Hiccup would be proud at how well you've taken it." A young woman with blonde hair approached the two of them. "What is it Astrid?"

Her expression was solemn and serious as she responded. "Nor thinks he's spotted a dragon off the west shore." They were both flabbergasted at the news. They both knew full well that the dragons raided at night and there was still plenty of daylight left. "Also…. He couldn't tell what kind of dragon it was. He said it was black with a very large wingspan. It apparently looked like it had a second head but there was no way it was a Zippleback."

Stoic's expression turned to anger at the thought of a dragon approaching his village, no less a black one. For he was told that a black dragon had taken his son from him.

"Was their only the one?" Gobber inquired. She swiftly nodded and turned to point at the sky for by that time it was well within easy sight. Most of the village had noticed it by that point and stopped what they were doing to gaze at it. Some Vikings readied weapons while others tried to quickly finish their tasks.

Stoic, Gobber, and Astrid quickly made their way to the village center where it seemed the dragon was headed. They saw as the dragon slowly descended from the sky into the large open circle formed by the guarded villagers. They were baffled at the creature's actions. Not only had it come alone but it had yet to try and attack. This and its unfamiliar appearance kept them at bay as their questions quickly pilled in their heads.

Stoic broke through to be directly in front of the beast, ax in hand, as it slowly came to full view. He noticed first, slightly before the others, that it did not bare 2 heads but merely had someone or something on it. As the dragon finished its decent, with a tense expression upon its face for the armed villagers, Stoic and the rest were able to see it was a human on the beast.

It looked to be a young man of thin build, wearing a sort of leather mask with dual horns poking out on either side. The rest of him also wore a leather armor set with a pair of black pants tucked into the leather bindings on his legs. The young man didn't seem to carry much aside from a long knife and a very familiar horned helmet at his side. The rest of whatever he had was probably in one of the pouches the dragon wore around its harness.

That also bothered Stoic. This dragon had let a human ride on its back. Not only that but it seemed to harbor no hostility toward the man like that it bore to the villagers as it glared at them.

He dismounted the dragon and pats the dragons head as to comfort it. The dragon seemed to care for the human greatly as its expression grew to what seemed like worry as the young man approached Stoic. In response he lowered his ax seeing as the stranger didn't seem to mean harm.

* * *

Stoic's - p.o.v.

I silently waited hoping for the stranger to speak, and as he did I felt he wasn't a stranger at all. "It's nice to know the village is still in one piece after all this time but I wasn't really worried. This place has always been sturdy." I felt my mind race as the familiarity of the voice seeped through me. I know this young man, but how? I frantically searched his person for a clue as a confused expression slid across my face.

It was then that I noticed to horned helmet tied to his side. There was no mistaking that helmet, for it was part of a matching set. The other of which adorned my head and the realization hit me.

"Hiccup?!" I turned to see Astrid who had dropped her ax at her own realization. She began to repeat the name once again only shakier. "H-Hiccup?"

The young man turned to her. "Well it's nice to know someone recognizes me under all 'this'." He gestured to himself. I low whisper fell upon the crowed at looking at both Hiccup and the beast he road here.

"But y-you were….. You were…."

Astrid quickly finished what I was about to say. "You were carried off by a black dragon!" She looked over the scaly beast before her. "T-That dragon!" She pointed shakily to the black beast who seemed to glare in response. It let out a low sound, somewhat like a 'humff' at her and turned its nose away.

Hiccup looked back to his companion. "No no, I road Toothless away. He never grabbed me." He chuckled as he rubbed Toothless' outstretched neck. He then turned back to me and began to remove his leather helm. His hair had grown a little longer, he himself taller with broader shoulders and his facial features somewhat sharper but I had no doubt that it was indeed my son looking at me now.

"Hiccup!" He smiled to me and approached a little closer. I could feel my thoughts swirl and maybe a few tears well up in my eyes as he approached. Before I knew it I had him in a great hug, unable to control myself any longer. "You're alive! My son's alive!"

"Quite a bit unexpected." Gobber had walked up on the two with still quite a bit of shock on his face. "I didn't really believe you dead, I mean, what would any dragon do with all of 'this'." He chuckled but even though he had laughed I could still see the tears of joy that threatened to overtake him like they had me. My son was really alive after all these years…. I couldn't ask for a greater gift!

I next found myself being cautiously eyed by the dragon behind him. I noticed the villagers had slowly started to close in on the beast as it let out a slight whimper. I could feel Hiccup struggling out of my arms after that and let him go. Before I could say anything more he turned to the other villagers who had gathered close to his friend, quite armed.

"Stay back! He doesn't like to be surrounded by weapons like that!" The villagers looked at him and then back to the dragon as they headed him and stepped back a few feet. I immediately noticed the air of confidence about him. He used to be so jumpy and uncertain about things, this new Hiccup wasn't that in the least from what I could see.

I watched my son as he pat the dragon's head and then moved down to its chin in a scratching motion. The dragon purred in response as he flopped his head to the ground. He turned back to me. "This is Toothless, don't worry he's harmless as long as you're not armed."

"Toothless?" I turned to see Astrid had regained a bit of confidence as she questioned my son. "The dragon?"

"Of course!"

"What is he? Your pet?"

Hiccup raised an eyebrow. "He's my best friend." He then proceeded to pat the dragon's head again.

This time I interjected. "Friends? With a dragon?" I began to get irritated. "Why would you befriend a beast like that?"

He quickly shot me a scowl. "Dragons aren't the mindless killing machines we think they are!"

"They've killed hundreds of us!"

"And we killed thousands of them! They are simply defending themselves. They raid villages all around the area not just Berk. If they don't bring enough food back to their nest their queen with eat them instead. All of the dragon nests I've seen worked that way and the one in Hellheins Gate is no different."

My anger boiled as I shouted back. "So you've thrown your lot in with them? Betrayed your own village?"

His expression seemed saddened as he responded. "No I haven't, I just looked a little deeper than the fangs and scales."

With that he put his helm back on and turned to board the black beast. I made no move to stop him as he swung himself onto the saddle preparing to take off again.

"I'll come back again tomorrow to see if maybe you want to talk a little more calmly." And with that final statement the dragon flapped its mighty wings and took off. Slowly building altitude as it flew over towards the mountain side.

My son had returned but…. He's not how he used to be. I remember how happy I was during his dragon training and how I'd heard he was simply amazing. He could take down dragons by barely touching them, I was so proud.

When Astrid came the next day to say she saw him carried off by a dragon my world seemed to shatter. I could barely contain the grief, but was able to keep strong for the sake of the village; inside however, I was so very torn. My son was now alive and right in front of me and I….. drove him away. I was a fool…. But there was just so much I didn't understand.

* * *

**So what do you think? No? Yes? What Blasphemy is this!? Well what ever you have to say say it cause reviews are what will keep this story going. If you want to know what happenens next the magic button at the bottom of the screen will electrocute me until I post more so go for it!**

**Also, feel free to tell me anything that might be too OOC for them. They are 3 years older so please take that into account!=^-^=**


	2. Chapter 2 - A Night of Understanding

**OKAYYYYY! I can't beleive I got 14 reviews in 2 days! That's already more than any of my other stories! Heck 12 of them were like, overnight! Anyway, REVIEW AND YOU SHALL RECEIVE! That and I was itching to post this part. It's got some HXA love in it. You'll notice some of the lines are similar or the same as from the movie. This is because this bonding moment hadn't happened at the point were my story takes place so I mixed it in a little, placing them in a similar position of Hiccup awkwardly trying to get her to understand. Also the POV changes back and forth between the two during this chapter so you can get a better reading on their feelings. =^-^=**

**Enjoy this slightly longer chapter cause I worked hard to post it fast!=^-^=**

**Disclaimer: I own How to Train Your Dragon? As if! Greatness such as this is beyond me!=^-^=**

**Chapter 2 - A Night of Understanding**

* * *

Hiccups pov

I directed Toothless to land in a very familiar spot. It was the old rock formation that he used to stay in before I left Berk. Nostalgia swept over me as we descended by the lake. After landing I immediately set up a small camp with a fire so I could roast up some newly caught fish. I had caught a small pile for Toothless and a couple for me and started cooking the first one.

I watched as Toothless happily ate one fish after another thinking how much simpler life used to be. Back when we'd first met I'd never even dreamed of riding a dragon but after we had a sort of heart to heart that day I felt a connection to him. I thought about seeing my father again and the look on his face when he first realized it was me.

A small smile spread across my face as I thought about it. I then remembered the disgust on his face when I told him about Toothless. I lowered my head and leaned it against my knees. I knew it wasn't going to be easy to convince him but…. He didn't have to act like that.

I then felt Toothless brush his face up against the side of my head. "Thanks Toothless. I'm okay, I was just thinking things over. I never figured convincing them to change would be easy. We're Vikings, we have stubbornness issues." I tuned to him to see an inquisitive look. "I'll be fine…. I hope."

He then began to dig back into his pile of fish and paused as he got the first one in his mouth. He shot his head up and raised his ears to show he was very alert. "What is it Toothless!?"

He turned his head towards me but didn't seem to be looking at me. "Toothless….?" I turned my head to follow his gaze and quickly saw what had Toothless so tense. It was Astrid, climbing down into the small canyon.

Astrid's pov

After he left I felt a wave of relief hit me like a current breaking on a cliff side. He had changed so much from the useless little weakling he used to be, even cute. Wait focus Astrid! He was riding a dragon! I thought I had imagined that all those years ago the day he disappeared. I thought there was no way he was riding one, and the dragon must had carried him off.

I remember following him, trying to figure out his secret. How he was suddenly so good at taking down dragons. Nobody gets that good so quickly, especially him. What happened? Even before he left he wasn't that confident or mature… or manly. Wait what? What was going on with me! Stay focused!

All these questions keep popping up and I need answers, and as far as I know there is only one way to get answers. Find Hiccup. I just so happen to have relatively good idea of where he went to.

I slowly backed out of the crowd still huddled in the village center, escaping under the hushed whispers. I needed answers as fast as possible so the minute I had left the crowd I took off running ax in hand. I was perfectly sure of where I was going because I had gone back several times over the past 3 years just to… see if he was there again but…. He never was.

I always thought it was stupid, what was even the point!? I jumped over fallen trees and dipped under low limbs swiftly until I saw the clearing up ahead. I would be there in a matter of minutes but it almost seemed like it was an hour before I finally got to the edge. I ducked below a bush and looked off into the large chasm for a sign of Hiccup.

He wasn't hard to spot next to the dragon that stood out like a sore thumb. What was he doing? I scanned the area and noticed the smoke coming up from where they were. Cooking? Well it's not like I could blame them, I was pretty famished myself. Alright Astrid, time to move.

If I was to get my answers I would have to make the first move. I then swung myself a little off the side of the cliff carefully getting my footing. As I got down near the bottom one of the rocks I had stepped on gave way and tumble down the short distance. I quickly got my footing back and hopped down the rest of the way, it was only a meter or two anyway.

As I brushed myself off and turned, I saw that Hiccup had already noticed me. He and the dragon both stared dead at me as I slowly made my way over to them. I treaded lightly as to not startle the dragon. I knew all too well that a startled dragon was dangerous and had the burn on my side to prove it. I was only a few feet away when Hiccup pointed a cooked fish at me.

"Hungry?"

* * *

Hiccup's pov

I didn't really know what else to say. She was the last person I expected to see here aside from being a part of an angry group of villagers. She looked at the fish and then at me. "Y-yeah…." She didn't make a move for it though; she did seem sincere as she looked at it hungrily.

"Come and sit with us." I patted the spot next to me but she shook her head. She then looked up and glared at Toothless. "He's not going to hurt you unless you provoke him."

She was still eyeing him warily as she responded. "How could you?"

I knew this was coming but tried to play dumb. "Huh?"

She looked back at me with an angry scowl. "How could you chose that demon over your own people!?"

I stood up. "He's not a demon he's my best friend!" My tone was angry but I refrained from over reacting like she did.

She then grabbed for her ax. "Friend!? Those monsters have done nothing but steal and attack for decades!"

Toothless did not like where this was going and growled angrily at her. She instantly took up a defensive stance and Toothless jumped forward in response. She was knocked off balance and dropped her ax as she crawled backward and away from us.

"See!?"

"You were scaring him!"

"I was scaring HIM!?"

Toothless didn't help the situation with what he did next as he roared at her. I was able to push him back a little though hard as it was. "Calm down Toothless!" I turned to see her running away at top speed.

I let go of Toothless who wore a very sarcastic and pleased expression. "Duh-da-da we're dead. Perfect, if she gets back to the village like that, they'll never listen." I turned to toothless who shook his head and turned to walk back to his meal. "Where are you goin?!"

* * *

Astrid's pov

Bad idea! Bad bad bad bad bad idea! That was so stupid! That dragon could have killed me and Hiccup calls it a friend?! Ridiculous! I'm surprised he's not already dead! I ran through the forest as swiftly as I came and didn't even bother to turn back when I heard the limbs snapping behind me.

Before I knew it, I had been lifted into the air and saw the ground rapidly falling away. "Whaaaa!"

I was quickly perched at the top of a tree and Hiccup and the dragon landed next to me. "Hiccup, get me down from here!"

"Just let me explain!"

I flailed around trying not to fall out of the tree. "I am not listening to ANYTHING you have to say!" "Then I won't speak... just let me show you."

I turned up to him, and he had warm clarity in his eyes. He gestured his hand out to me to get on the dragon's back. What? He wants me to ride that devil? He's got to be crazy! As I continued to gaze into his eyes, I didn't see anything but pure seriousness. His air of maturity seemed to jump higher the longer I looked into them. "O-okay."

I then reached my hand out to him and he pulled me up. I held on to Hiccup for dear life as the dragon left the tree. "Okay Toothless, down….. GENTLY." I felt us almost float for a second before we suddenly jerked up. I then wrapped my arms around Hiccup as tightly as possible as the dragon skyrocketed to the air.

He jerked back and forth as Hiccup seemed desperate to get him under control. Just as I thought, this dragon was horrible! "Stop it Toothless, what are you doing? We want her to like us!" As we peaked in the sky I felt us almost float again just before gravity tugged us back down. The dragon then began to rolls and then spins as we dropped closer and closer to the water below.

"And now with the spinning. Thanks for nothing, you useless reptile." I could hear Hiccup's voice dripping with sarcasm. I opened my eyes again and saw the water speeding toward us. What was this dragon trying to do kill me?! It's almost like it's threatening me for something! For- wait!

"Sorry! I'm sorry!" I instantly felt us jerk to a stop as the dragon pulled up to glide gently across the skyline. That was really what it wanted? A simple apology? What kind of dragon is this?

Hiccup turned to me with a nervous smile. "Sorry… he does sometimes get carried away." I didn't respond, I was still so caught up in the dragon. It was crazy to think that the dragon was…. Offended and cared about what she said. That can't be right, they were mindless monsters….. weren't they?

I gazed at the wonderful color of the twilight sky and setting sun. The ride now was supremely smooth and the wind in my face felt refreshing. We were skimming just above the water now and it seemed to shimmer in the sunlight. After a few minutes I felt I had to say something. This dragon was nothing like I thought it was… he was.

"Alright, I have to give it to you. This is amazing; he's amazing." I pat the dragon's back next to my leg. I could see the smile spread across Hiccup's face as I leaned over his shoulder. "This…. How did you even get to this?"

He smiled broader and laughed. "Let's finish this over some fish, what do you say?"

"Sure." Hiccup then leaned forward a little.

"Let's go back Toothless." I saw his right leg shift as the dragon pulled up and over the island.

* * *

I lifted the fish up to my mouth to take a bite and pause to pose a question. "So?" Hiccup rubbed his chin like he was thinking of how to tell it without a misunderstanding.

"Well, it was that day…. Remember when I caused that whole mess and the dragons escaped?" I nodded as I had the fish in my mouth. "You remember I said that I took down a Night Fury?" Again I nodded. Where was he going with this? "We'll…. I really did hit it and I later found it still caught in the snare I shot at it."

My eyes widened. "You caught the Night Fury?!"

He laughed. "Yes, and I had every intention of killing it... at first."

"At first?"

His smirk faded. "I'm not sure why I didn't, I just... couldn't"

"That's not an answer!" I glared at him sternly; there was no way I was taking that.

"What, I wouldn't!" He's expression was pleading but I knew I was getting somewhere.

"You said wouldn't that time."

He then seemed extremely flustered and ran his fingers through his hair. "What do you want me to say!? I was a coward! I was weak! The first Viking in generations who wouldn't kill a dragon!"

I saw I was pushing him a little too much and glanced at Toothless. "First to ride one though."

He looked up at me with surprise in his eyes as he lowered his hands to his lap. "I just…"

"Just what? Any other Viking would have killed him, why didn't you?" He seemed unresponsive. "Why didn't you!"

He looked at me with a newly flustered expression. "Why is this so important to you!?"

I simply gave him a stern glare. "Because I want to remember what you say right now!"

He turned away and rubbed his arm. "I just couldn't…. When I saw him... he looked as scared as I was. When I looked at him, I saw myself." I really don't know what to think about this at all. He felt sorry for the Night Fury?

I then notice the dragon flop his tail on Hiccup's head. There was something wrong with it….. Like it was damaged. That's when I noticed how the edges shined on his tail's fin. "Cut that out Toothless."

"Is that metal?" I pointed to shiny portions.

Hiccup slid the dragon's tail off him with a sigh. "Yeah…. Half his fin tore off when I shot him down. I tried to make a good replacement, first out of leather and then out of an old black dragon skin. I found out the hard way that leather wasn't good to rely on when you scout for dragons."

I thought for a moment on what he just said…. Wait… shot him out of the sky…. Like the Night Fury?! "Wait a minute….. are you telling me that Toothless is the Night Furry?!"

He turned back to me seeming a little surprised at first but then a smirked a little. "Well yeah. I've only really caught one dragon… though he's the only one I actually tried to catch."

I raised my eyebrow to him. "Wait what? You said you scouted right? Why?"

He got up and walked over to one of the bags he took off toothless. "I was trying to learn more about them, at least at first." He then pulled out what looked like a copy of The Dragon Manual. What was he even doing with that? As I watched him bring it over I noticed something odd about it. "I took a little of what the original said but decided to add a little something to each one I knew about."

He sat down and placed it in front of me, all the while hold a smirk in place on his face. I flipped open the first few pages and saw a picture of the Timber Jack, but after the original text of what it did it didn't have the words _kill on sight_ written out.

Instead it read,

'_This dragon is incredibly territorial but precise and won't budge toward an enemy even a few feet out sight its territory. The branches it slices are often used to build a sturdy nest often positioned either in a large group nest and rarely by itself.' _

I looked up at him and saw his smirk didn't fade at all and continued to flip through a few more pages.

For the Thunder Drum he wrote,

'_Although very loud, this dragon is also extremely shy and only comes out into the open during large storms to add to the thunder like a song.' _

"Wow… you've seen all of these?" I continued flipping through the pages.

"Not all of them but most of them. And even a few not in there."

"Like what?" He flipped through to the last chapter.

"Mystery Class?"

"I didn't know where else to put them." I turned the page to see a very familiar dragon. "Toothless."

"Yeah I figured I'd add him in, though the drawing isn't too bad compared to my first one trust me." I read his description. He hadn't changed it like the others, just added to it.

'_Though this dragon can be very dangerous due to its deadly accuracy it is more of a mischief maker than a killer.' _

I laughed a little at the description. He hit the nail on the head alright.

I then turned the page to see a very strange dragon, and when I say strange, I mean it. First of all it didn't have wings, but that's not the weird part, it also had a snake like body and appeared have heads at either end. "What is this?"

He looked at the book and then at me. "Oh yeah, that one. That's the Arctic Slither. I really didn't have much to say about that one aside from the fact that both heads are real. It also burrows through ice though I didn't see that myself, just heard about it." I raised my eyebrow at him and then looked down at the book and turned the page.

The next one just looked like a pile of rocks with a head poking out the center. "That one I called the lava crawler. They live in volcanoes or other sources of lava flow. They are actually long bodied but will usually curl up like that to give the impression of just being rocks." I laughed a little at that, because the way he drew the made it's head seem to stand out.

I then turned the next few pages seing the odd creatures one by one, before I saw a blank page aside form a name at the top. "Dawn Striker?"

He looked a little depressed after I said the name. "What's up?"

He shook his head as if to snap out of it and looked at me again. "I don't know much of anything about that one. My friend Bo'mar told me about it. He said he saw it twice. The first time was merely a blurr but the second time he was able to make out wings and a tail and figured it was a dragon. He said it was the most beautiful sight to see as it struck toward the ocean at the rising sun. He said it was like it was striking the dawn hence the name. I spent the better part of a year trying to spy it for myself." He let out a long sigh. "I wonder if it was avoiding me or something."

His expression seemed to express a mixture of laughter and sadness like it was some cruel joke. I didn't really know what to say to him, he just seemed so… out of it after talking about it. I then looked up to notice just how high the moon had gotten. I must've been got for a couple of hours now; I should head back to the village, but…. I don't really want to leave. Why is that? I should want to go back right?

I then looked back at Hiccup as he finished off his fish. "I'm getting out of here." He turned to me. "Sure, I know I said I'd go back tomorrow but I really don't want to give them a reason to stumble across me… you won't tell them will you?"

"What?"

"Where I am?" The nerve of him even asking that. After all I've seen so far, I'd never go that far. Watching his slightly worried expression was rather funny in a way; complete contrast to the maturity and control he gave off earlier. It reminded me of the old him.

"Don't Worry." I yelled as a raced back to the village.

* * *

**OKay that is that and I warned you their would be movie quotes. Hey, If it ain't broke don't fix it. Anyway I hope ya''l enjoyed how early I posted this. And If you wanted a good idea of what Hiccup's armor looks like, I drew a sketch and posted the dA link on my profile page. Also, I had only seen the HTTYD2 trailer yesterday so, no the armor idea has nothing to do with his, and yes, feel free to imagine him as his older self from the second movie. I was really impressed with how they aged him. Can't wait for it to come out! 6-13-14!**

**As always please REVIEW cause every time you click that adorable little button I am bombarded with electricity until I start typing! The more reviews, the faster the updates! Also, if any of you read my other stories, I update based on priority and this one currently holds first.=^-^=**


	3. Chapter 3 - A Father's Understanding

**Okay I'm back and with... 33 Reviews?! Holy crap! You guys rock! I never imagined this story would get even close to that much! Anyway I hope you enjoy this ch too. The other teens get introduced in this chapter so tell me what you think. I didn't have much to go on from the movie so I looked at there personalities on the wikia for a more rounded feel. Tell me if they seem OOC, or you don't like it. Also, some more Stoic in this one!=^-^=**

**Also if you can, I posted a Dawn Striker pic on my profile. It links to my dA so please tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own HTTYD and affiliated labels.=^-^=**

**Ch. 3 - A Father's Understanding**

* * *

Hiccup's pov

I turned to my scaly friend with a smile, "That turned out better than I thought, don't you agree?" He simply rolled his eyes at me with a grin. "What's that for?" He shook his head and laid it down. "Fine, be that way." What was his deal? I thought it went great.

She seemed pretty open about it once I showed her how awesome he was. That he's more than some scaled monster. I noticed just how well she took it as we looked through the dragons I added, as if she was truly open and interested.

I also noticed how much more beautiful she had gotten. I felt my face burn as Images of her swept through my mind. She was already pretty but now she's just…. WOW.

* * *

I woke up and wasted no time getting ready. Toothless had already jumped on me a few times in anticipation of his morning flight. He continued to jump around excitedly as I suited back up with the leather armor. "Will you calm down! I'm moving as fast as I can!" I struggled to put on a boot a hopped up and down while doing so.

I slid down the wind guard on my helmet and grabbed a bag from the ground near the fire. "Alright, hold still." He almost seemed to try as he wiggled and squirmed as I tried to fasten the bag to his harness. "Okay, let's go." I grabbed the harness and pulled myself up.

No sooner had I hooked the life line did he immediately take off. "We have got to work on your patience buddy." We were over the ocean before we knew it and I was taking in the fresh morning air. Dawn was beautiful in the cold air. I missed this place more than I thought.

We weaved between the jagged rocks of the shore line and the chasms of the serrated cliffs. Next shooting up to above the clouds we sailed steadily, cutting paths through them as we went. The next part took some getting used to as I quickly realized it was his favorite part. We then dove and barreled straight with his wings folded to his sides. He spun a little and as we were a mere hundred feet from the water he pulled up, spreading his wings and sliding through the waves.

I'm just glad I learned ahead of time to wrap my bags tightly as to not get them soaked. I felt relief that I had not gotten too soaked this time around as we glided through the air level with a cliff to our right. "That might just kill me one of these days buddy." I pat him on the side of his head and he responded what sounded like a crackling burp.

"Uh-oh…." The fire blast shot out of his mouth and quickly coated my mask in soot. Just one more reason I wear a mask when flying. Toothless had a bad habit of doing that when he was happy. After another 10 to 15 minutes of flying around I felt it time to make good on my word to return, though maybe I should wait a little longer. I watched as the sun had only just lifted completely above the horizon. "Better give them time to wake up first."

I then directed Toothless back to the campsite. We landed without incident and I felt the first thing to do would be to wash off my face and helmet before the stain sets in. I scrubbed vigorously at my helm under the water and then saw Toothless look over my shoulder at what I was doing. "You know this is your fault."

He looked to me and then back to where I was scrubbing. "Yes the soot. I have to wash it every time you do that." He gave me a confused look as if to say '_What, me?'_ and shook his head. I chuckled at his response. "Always acting the part of the innocent."

I had Toothless light another fire so that I could dry it properly and by the time it was, the sun seemed around a quarter of the way through the sky. (Around 9 o' clock) "Well, I guess this is it." I then put out the fire and quickly saddled up Toothless again as we took off.

* * *

As I came into view of the village I notice a small crowd waiting in the village center. "Guess they were listening at least a little." I circled the center a few times to get a better view of who was down there. The first one I recognized as Astrid by her golden hair. The others identities quickly fell into place after that as I recognized them as other kids from the village.

There was Fishlegs, Snotlout, and the twins. I then noticed my dad standing just up the hill from the center. He seemed to eye me cautiously as I landed right where I had yesterday.

"Hiccup!" Astrid ran over to me, as she was probably the only one unafraid of Toothless at this point.

"Hey, you brought the welcoming committee." Astrid crossed her arms and shook her head at my comment. I dismounted Toothless and patted his head, signaling him to stay put. I then turned to the others who I hadn't seen in a while. As I looked them over I think Snotlout changed the most as he had gained what looked like 2 feet in height.

Fishlegs was a bit thinner and had a sharper tone to his body. The twins, looked less like twins and more like their appropriate genders. It surprised me with the ease at which I could tell them apart now; not that it was too hard from the get go.

"Hey guys." Not much a greeting mind you, but what was I supposed to say?

"Hiccup, is that really you?" Snotlout asked with a confused expression. I then proceeded to remove the wind block of my helm and slid it up so they could see my face.

"Who were you expecting?"

"Wow! What happened to you?" What was he talking about? I mean, yeah I left for 3 years but I didn't think I looked that much different.

"He apparently went off adventuring without us." She rolled her eyes in a sarcastic fashion at her own comment.

"That would explain the awesome look!" I looked over my leather armor and then back to Fishlegs who had a sort of 'mindless fan' glow about him.

"I guess…"

"So why did you leave!?" Asked Ruffnut as she pushed Tuffnut out of the way.

I scratched the back of my head through the helmet. "Well to be honest, I just couldn't bring myself to kill the Monstrous Nightmare. I thought it was pointless and cruel." I felt my gaze turn as Astrid gazed sternly into my eyes.

"That's it? You wimped out on killing a dragon and ran away?" Well gezz he didn't have to make me sound so cowardly. What would I have gotten out of killing a dragon in front of the whole village?!

"Come on Hiccup." Astrid's voice was laced with agitation.

"I didn't wimp out on killing a dragon, I wimped out on trying to explain to the village why I couldn't. I didn't want them to find Toothless or they would have killed him before I could get a word in."

"That's better." Astrid beamed in triumph as she looked back to the others who all seemed rather confused.

Tuffnut pulled ahead of his sister. "So you ditched your own village for a dragon? The hell man!"

I snapped back at him with a glare. "I left my village to protect my BESTFRIEND!" Tuffnut backed off a little.

I saw Fishlegs rubbing his chin and then he questioned me. "If you thought he would be attacked, then shouldn't you have just made him fly away? I mean he looks pretty fast. I doubt many Vikings could catch him before he had the chance."

I felt my anger to Tuffnut subside as I turned to answer Fishlegs' question. "He can't fly without me, I damaged his tail fin when I initially caught him before."

Toothless let out a grunt as he smacked me with his tail. I grabbed it before he could pull it away to show them the metal bars sticking out of one of the sides. "See, this is an artificial one I crafted out of dragon skin and metal." Fishlegs moved his hand to touch it but Toothless wouldn't hear of it and quickly jerked it back while letting out a low growl.

"Defensive much aren't we." I couldn't help but poke fun at him over how childish he was being. He never did like anyone other than me touching his tail not even the kooky old man. I then noticed the slight fear that appeared on all of their faces.

"Sorry about that. Don't worry he does that to anyone who gets near it….. Aside from me of course. Anyway, it connects to a pulley with some wires so that I can control how far it opens when I ride him." Fishlegs looked over me at the array of wires running up Toothless to the saddle.

"Awesome. You make them yourself?"

"Of course. The original design was already on him around the time we started dragon training and at the time I really didn't know anyone else to ask."

Snotlout raised his eyebrow to that statement. "So the reason you were so good….?"

"Yeah, I learned it from watching Toothless."

Astrid unfolded her arms and walked over to Toothless. "I'm sure you remember him doing something like this right?" She then moved to scratch his chin.

I wasn't surprised when he didn't really move, she had the wrong spot. "It's here." I moved her hand slightly back and she continued to scratch. Toothless emitted immediate pleasure. I moved her hand lower and Toothless purred a moment before flopping his head on the ground and emitting another slight purr.

"Wow…."

"Didn't you do that to a Gronckle?"

"Yeah, a couple of times. It works on most dragons."

Tuffnut raised an eyebrow. "Most?"

I was a little surprised he'd asked. "Well the only dragons to resist that were the Changewing and the Boneknapper, though I guess trying it on the Boneknapper was a stupid idea. He wasn't too happy I was messing with his bone coverings."

Snotlout laughed. "What did he do? Try and eat you?" He continued to chuckle.

"Well… yeah…" He abruptly stopped. "I did calm it down eventually though. After that I never bothered to try it on extremely large dragons ever again. What was I thinking, pissing off a dragon bigger than my house…."

"Wow…." I looked over to their faces except Fishlegs, which had an air of surprise.

"What?"

"I never knew the Boneknapper was THAT big."

Fishlegs cleared his throat. "That because you guys never read the Dragon Manual."

Snotlout punched his arm and grunted. "So are their bigger ones then that?"

I looked at him with a smirk. "You really didn't read it did you? Never mind. Yes, there are plenty of dragons bigger than that, but the biggest one I've seen…. Or partially seen was the Red Death. I saw it once when I found myself in a dragon nest. All of the other dragons were bringing it food like it was their queen in a bee hive, but through the whole experience, I only ever saw its head. It's head was huge all by itself so as a whole I'd say that if it sat in the village it would be more like ON the village. It would probably destroy the whole place just sitting."

Now Astrid and Fishlegs joined the surprised gaps as I chuckled a little at their reactions. I then heard a low growl behind me. "Hmm?" I turned to see Toothless was growling at my dad who was approaching us from the side with Gobber.

* * *

Stoic's POV

I watched as my son landed that beast once again in the village center where he was greeted by Astrid and a few other teens from the village. Why would my son have dealings with these monsters? I thought he knew better! I told him for years how deadly and vicious dragons could be and he goes and makes friends with one! It's ridiculous!

"You know you CAN go over to him. You see him again after 3 years and it's not like you two really did any real bonding yesterday. After all it ended with a stubborn argument." Oh Gobber, you always know the way to get me mad at you being right.

"Why is he with that…. That beast?"

"He's obviously very friendly with the dragon, even more so than with you before." I couldn't help agreeing with him as I watched the dragon playfully smack Hiccup with his tail. We never really got along…. Not like we should have anyway.

"I-" Gobber put his hand on my shoulder.

"Well, let's go. We should hear him out at least. You and him have this nasty habit of not listening to each other ya'know." I nodded at his completely true statement. I was already painfully aware of my own stubbornness due to the fact that I had 3 years to think about all the ways I failed gods have given me a second chance and I wasn't about to miss it.

I walked over with Gobber in toe and watch as the dragon flopped onto the ground with a very content expression. As I approached closer I caught little pieces of their conversation and was especially alerted when he said, "I found myself in a dragon nest…" He… found the dragon nest!? All by himself!? I then looked at the black dragon who had just noticed my approach. It raised its head and began to growl at me, alerting my son of my approach.

* * *

Hiccup's POV

As my dad approached Toothless became more aggressive and arched his back. "Down Toothless. Do not attack him!" I stroked the back of his neck and he began to relax but never taking his gaze from my dad.

"Did you just say you were in a dragon's nest!?" I guess he was listening… This might get bad.

"Y-yeah…. It wasn't the one in Hellhein's Gate if that's what you're thinking though. It was in Kidneir mountain."

His expression seemed to explode with shock and his eyes grew wide. "You've been that far west!?"

Good, I had his interest peeked and away from the topic of the nest. The last thing I needed was for him to go obsessive on me. He gets... really stubborn about things like that. "Yes and further actually. I've been as far as Wodin's Peak. I actually lived there for around a year."

His shock only rose and he was joined by Gobber. "You've had quite an adventure haven't you?" Gobber began to shake it off while my father stood frozen.

I rubbed the back of my head. "I guess…. It's a lot easier to travel when you fly." I patted Toothless' head and he rubbed my face with his, then continued his gaze at my dad.

As he finally shook off the surprise he began again. "So you traveled…. With it…?" He looked confused at Toothless.

"Yeah… since day 1 actually."

"So the black dragon Astrid saw carry you off didn't REALLY carry you off?" I looked down a little, trying to break his gaze.

"No, I left with him. I wanted to protect him…. And myself." He then looked down at me with even more confusion.

"Protect yourself? From what?"

"I-I didn't want to kill the Nightmare. I figured if I tried to tell you, it would just backfire badly. You never were very good at listening." He nodded, still looking confused."All you would have seen was your son going against everything you taught him and befriending a beast." I then pulled my confidence back and looked him straight in the eye. "But he's my best friend, so be mad at me cause I won't let you touch Toothless!"

I then noticed him not staring at me but at Toothless who had more than calmed down and even looked amused at the whole thing. "But he's a… dragon." I sighed. Here we go again, and the circle keeps going.

"Yes a dragon, but they are not what we think they are. We don't have to kill them." He gazed at me and I could see his expression softening. A small wave of relief rushed through me as I saw that. He was finally getting it, finally understanding.

"I-I'm sorry son… for driving you into that… I'm sorry... for everything."

"See this is good progress Stoic." Gobber then turned to me. "I'm really glad that you're back Hiccup. I've been so shorthanded around the shop since you left." Before I could even laugh at his comment he pulled me into a hug. "I'm so very glad you're alive!"

I figured he was more worried about me then he let on yesterday. He's always been way more attentive to me than dad, not that I blame dad for that. He does have a village to run, and I knew full well what that entailed.

"I'm sorry… to both of you… for leaving like that." He let me go and gazed at me with what I believed was pride.

"And wouldn't you know you'd come back in such a crazy fashion! A dragon really wouldn't know what to do with all THIS!" He pointed at me with both his hook and hand.

"You just gestured to all of me." I said as I laughed a little. Then my dad grabbed my shoulder.

"Well Hiccup," He turned to Toothless with a more natural grin. "Maybe we aren't too stubborn to learn something new."

That surprised me more than anything that happened so far since I got here. My dad said he would try something new? And if I interpreted it right, it was dragon riding! This is crazy! Who is he and what did he do to my bore-headed father! I gazed up at him with a bit of confusion as those thoughts flooded my mind.

"Well?" I snapped out of it and responded.

"Huh, what?" He seemed to force an uneasy smile.

"You think you could show an old Viking how to tame a dragon?"

I had already understood what he had asked me but did I really hear it? My dad, who had killed dozens of dragons without a second thought and called them the bane of man wanted to tame one?

"Y-you w-want to tame one?! You do realize what that would mean right!? It's completely different than anything you've even attempted with a dragon!" His expression seemed despondent and with a sigh he finally responded.

"Well, I just thought…. That maybe I should listen more. I remember what you said yesterday and….. You were right. As Vikings I guess we never thought of doing anything to dragons but killing them." He seemed to shake as he said that. Going through with this would probably shake him to the very core of his being with how set in his ways he was.

I watched his shaky but earnest expression and observed as he calmed and the confidence in his eyes returned. My dad, wanted to change, and it reminded me of what Bo'mar told me when I spoke about my village. 'When someone actually choses to change, that is when they begin to change, for better or worse.'

I smiled at him in response. "Well I guess I could give it a shot, but I doubt Toothless will let you ride him." I turned to Toothless who was calm but still gave my dad a rather icy glare.

"Well, we still have the dragons we keep for training." Gobber put his hand on my shoulder. "I'm sure new dragons won't matter to you though." He laughed and began to make his way toward the training pit.

"Us too!" I turned to see Snotlout had made his way over to us again. "This sounds like a great idea!" Fishlegs, Astrid and the twins were close behind him.

"Yeah were definitely gonna get in on this."

"You all really want to learn how to ride dragons?" I was a little less surprised considering they were nowhere near as stubborn as my dad was, but still a little unexpected.

"Of course!"

"Yeah!" The twins then knocked into each other and began a small shoving match.

"And of course I'm not letting this opportunity pass. Riding with you was very fun and I want to do it for myself." She had a hard look of determination in her eyes. "If you can do it, so can I."

They then followed Gobber towards the train grounds. "Guess we have a class line up."

My dad chuckled. "Yeah but it'll be better this way, don't ya think." He torn the helmet off my head and ruffled my hair.

"Yeah, you're probably right." I can't believe how this was working out! Yesterday was horrible but today was…. Wow! My dad is finally on the same page as me for the first time in years!

When Bo'mar said it would trigger something he was right! The village's whole way of life could change! Though at the time I had no idea of just far from over this chain of events was.

* * *

**So comments and concerns? What did ya'll think? BTW sorry their wasn't any HXA fluff this time around but their will be next chapter. I hope you can also look at my Dawn Striker posted on my profile page, and maybe a few things you'd like to see. I'll try to take the suggestions into consideration as long as it fits the story I'm going for. **

**Please REVIEW! More reviews means faster updates! I was originally gonna wait a week before I saw the reviews! Proof that your reviews are speeding up my typing! =^-^=**


	4. Chapter 4 - How a Viking Learns to Fly

**Okay chapter 4 people YOSH! I'm really happy with the response this story's been getting and I graciously thank all who reviewed! This chapter just about wraps up the slow beginning. Had to set things up didn't I? Anyway we get some more insight to Stoic's pov and I added some clueless realization fluff for all you HXA shippers out their! (for my story I guessed they were 13 or so in the movie so 16 in here.) For the record, I tried to make Hiccup less shy but I may have made him off in the process so just let me know and I might come back and edit!**

**Disclaimer - Though the AU story may be mine, none of the HTTYD characters belong to me!=^-^=**

**Ch. 4 - How a Viking Learns to Fly**

* * *

Stoic's POV

I gave the signal to the men on the gate control to open it. They gave me very uneasy glances but my stern glare got them going. "Okay, Snotlout come here."

Hiccup was standing in front of the gate and waved the boy over."Wait what?!"

Hiccup shot him an agitated look. "Weren't you the one going on about taming one first?"

Snotlout seemed a little distraught at the remark. "But wait…. Aren't you going to show us first!?"

Hiccup shook his head. "It's fine, of course I'll show you but you have to be part of the demonstration." He then waved him over again and the bars holding the gate began to lift.

Snotlout hesitantly walked over to Hiccup who grasped his arm to hold him still. "Just calm down, and no sudden moves." The gates creaked open and a fiery mass stormed out. Snotlout seemed panicked as he reaced to his belt for a knife, but before he could get it Astrid kicked the knife right off his belt.

"No." Was all she said as she moved back to the line.

The Nightmare was still covered in fire as it crawled around the pen ceiling. I watched as Hiccup glared it down. It seemed to notice him and return the glare as it slowly made it's way to the ground in front of him. Hiccup merely held out his hand and the flames around the Nightmare began to die.

"It's okay." His voice was calm and confident and he made no movement to show fear. The dragon eyed him warily as it slowly crawled forward. Hiccup inched slightly forward and left his hand just out of reach of the dragon's nose. "You have to be very careful not to startle the dragon at this point." He gently placed his hand on the dragon's nose and it let out a small growl that seemed almost like a purr. "Here."

He pulled Snotlout's hand up to the dragon, but he jerked it back quickly. "Come on Snotlout, just trust me." He then pulled at his hand again and gently switched his hand out with the shaking Viking's. "Just stay calm." As Snotlout had a firm hold on the dragon's snout Hiccup let go and slowly backed away from the two of them. "The most important part is showing him the he can trust you. Try to be as confident as possible." The dragon continued to purr and I couldn't do much but stand there, mouth gapping. One of the most dangerous dragons to terrorize Berk and Hiccup was able to get it to calmly purr.

I then noticed Hiccup walking towards the supply chest near the wall. "H-hey! Where you goin!?" Snotloud was panicing a little but kept his hand and his attention on the dragon as best he could.

"Just hold on." He rummaged through the chest and pulled out a rope. "You're gonna need something to help you hold on." He then made his way back over to the two. "Now move your hand slowly down his muzzle." Snotlout although obviously scared complied rather quickly. The dragon responded by jerking closer to the boy which made him jump a little. Hiccup then grabbed at one of the dragon's horns but the dragon was too transfixed on Snotlout to notice. As he slowly gained more confidence he started to stroke the dragon's muzzle back and forth. "Good, just keep that up." Hiccup was busy tying the rope around the dragon.

"I can't believe it."

Hiccup instantly looked to me. "Well believe it cause next comes the fun part." Hiccup then walked back over to Snotlout. "Alright time to move." He carefully directed him down the dragon's neck while his one hand still stroked the dragon as he moved. He stopped him just past the head where he had tied the rope. "I'll hold him still, so just hop on here." Hiccup then patted the dragon's head.

"A-are you sure? I mean, is it really that easy?"

"To be honest, it depends on the dragon. It took me days to get to this point with Toothless but I've done this plenty of times before. Trust me, he's fine." Snotlout grabbed the dragon's horn and reluctantly swung himself on its neck. The dragon itself shook a little but Hiccup kept it calm.

"Wow!" Snotlout gripped the dragon's neck firmly to keep from falling off.

"Just stay calm. The dragon is fine and so are you." A smile spread across Snotlout's face as he looked to Hiccup and then to the dragon who glanced back at him. It let out a small growl and stood it's body up higher. "Woah!"

"Stay calm Snotlout!" Hiccup stood in front of the dragon beckoning it to come down. This whole thing was rather crazy in my eyes. The Monstrous Nightmare had never given me any reason to think that it would react calmly to anything like this. My son seemed just as calm as the dragon slowly lowered itself and he patted its nose.

"Well I'll be." Gobber was staring rather wide eyed at the sight, and so was I for that matter. I doubt I could process this at all had I gone first. Hiccup finally had the dragon calm and started to direct it out of the training ground dome.

"Just hold on tight Snotlout, cause this first ride might get a little wild."

Snotlout froze at that. "Wait? Now? Already!?"

"Of course! Once you can get on his back, flying is the natural next step. Plus it'll help you bond better." As soon as Hiccup had gotten the both of them out of the dome me and the rest quickly followed. Toothless, as Hiccup called him, was waiting just outside the gate. Hiccup held him still for a minute and then looked at Snotlout. "Just stay calm, and in control. The Nightmare should respond to that and go where you want." After he said that he lifted his hand and the Nightmare lifted his head.

"Woah!" Snotlout was a little more than shaken at the sudden movement but he didn't have long to adjust to it because the Nightmare quickly took off. It elevated slowly and took off towards the ocean.

"Keep in control! Don't let go of the rope!" Hiccup yelled, but stayed far calmer than he should have, at least in my opinion. He just watched him as the Nightmare bounced back and forth through the sky.

"So…. Is that it?"

He turned to me with an eyebrow raised. "I can't force them to bond ya' know. They have to find that connection on their own." We all watched Snotlout and the Nightmare for about 15 minutes and it seemed that he slowly did get control. The bobbing and weaving turned into a smooth glide and his shaky turns sharpened.

When I looked back at my son I saw a smirk on his face. "What?"

He laughed a little. "Nothing, you just looked really fascinated just now." Did I? I mean I probably was but I didn't think I made it that obvious. He seemed to be able to read me far better than he used to. Did all that time traveling do that? I just can't get over how much….. more mature he's gotten.

Yesterday I had this feeling; it was warm but it confused me because I was so distracted by all that happened to realize what it was. It was pride. I was proud that my son had become so confident, so mature, and what made me prouder than anything was that he had found his own path all on his own. I could feel myself beaming with pride as I pulled my son closer. I seemed to surprise him a little but he soon cracked a smile. "You know I'm proud of you Hiccup."

He looked away but still responded. "Thanks…. Dad."

* * *

Astrid POV

Those two were finally getting somewhere, it's about time. I watched them as Hiccup turned away out of embarrassment. His face was as bright red as a dragon's fire; it's was cute. Great, there I go again…. I have to stop doing that. I looked back to see Snotlout was coming back in with the Nightmare. He seemed fine but as he landed he sort of slid off and was dangling by the rope on its neck.

"Whaoh! Uh… uh.. put me down?" The dragon seemed to comply quickly enough as it lowered its head and set him down on his feet. "Good…. Dragon…." He then turned to Hiccup. "W-what do I call 'em?"

Hiccup shrugged. "You should name him not me."

He rubbed his chin a moment. "Why'd you name your dragon Toothless?"

Hiccup smirked at this and waved Toothless over. "Here Toothless." The dragon happily complied as it ran over and then sort of sat right next to him. "Okay Toothless, smile!" He gestured to his face. Toothless turned his head and then it looked as though he was starting to smile too. It was strange to say the least. I don't think I would have ever imagined a dragon smiling…. Ever. Stoic and Gobber seemed to be on the same page as they wore baffled expressions.

Though now it makes sense I guess. Toothless' smile was wide as he showed off his toothless grin. "He has retractable fangs and the first time I gave him a fish he sort of reached out for it and this is what I saw. The name sort of stuck after that."I couldn't stop myself from laughing a little at the goofy grin plastered on the dragon's face. "You want to go next?"

I raised my eyebrow at him. "Me?"

"Why not?" I guess I was caught a little off guard at the change of subject.

I felt myself getting nervous but I tried my best to not show it. "Sure, I'll go." Hiccup then turned back to the training dome. All but Snotlout followed, me included, who wanted to spend more time trying to name his dragon. As I followed, I watched Hiccup intently. I'm not sure why but I felt this need to watch him.

He seemed to be deep in thought but then turned to Gobber just outside the dome. "Do you still have a Deadly Nadder?"

"As far as I know we do." He then continued inside. Stoic once again signaled the guards to open a door but they seemed a little less worried this time. I stood right next to Hiccup as they released the Nadder. As the gate lifted I could almost make out it's form….. It was…. Sleeping?

I then heard Hiccup laugh. "I'd get bored too if I was stuck in their all day." I looked at him. I for one didn't think of it as funny. We keep them locked up because otherwise they'd attack us and we need them to train. "That's not funny Hiccup."

He turned to me with a light-hearted expression. "Sorry, I know why you keep them in there. You see Nadder's become easily bored in situations like this. I remember cutting a few out of a dragon net keeping them suspended in the air by several trees. When they all came down I only then realized they were all asleep." He chuckled a little more and then approached the Nadder. I guess if he puts it that way it is rather funny. I don't think I could sleep at all if I were stuck up in the air by a net.

The Nadder lifted its head warily and gazed at Hiccup. "Don't be afraid." It was almost a whisper as he held out a hand to it. The dragon jerked it's head forward at him and he failed to even so much as flinch. The bravery it takes to completely trust a creature you've just met is….. I can't even imagine it.

The Nadder's head stopped just shy of Hiccup's hand as it appeared to sniff it. It's head shifted back and forth to each side as it seemed to scrutinize Hiccup's gesture. "It's okay girl, I'm not going to hurt you." The dragon only seemed to become more transfixed on Hiccup at his statement. Even from the side I could see the soft confidence in his gaze; The complete and utter trust that shone in them as he tried to convey that feeling to the Nadder.

It's amazing how he can do such a thing so easily. He can trust almost before he even sees whom he was going to trust. The infallible confidence and belief is almost breath taking. It was only after I noticed him backing toward me with the dragon did I realize what I was doing. I was staring at Hiccup through the whole thing! Every movement was so fascinating…. But why? What the heck is it about him that keeps me so distracted!?

"Astrid." He let out his hand for mine.

"Uh.. right." I quickly grabbed his and he moved it over to the dragon's nose. The dragon seemed to be extremely content as my hand was placed on its nose. A purr was heard as it moved forward closer to me.

"It really seems to like you." Hiccup shot me a smile and I felt like I would float away at any moment. I could feel my heart start to beat faster as he moved his hand over mine. "Relax Astrid, the dragon can sense your anxiety." I looked up to the dragon who seemed to be eyeing me strangely. Was this the reason I was feeling like this? Maybe…. But I doubt it. I know Hiccup has something to do with it. "Okay now, just hop on."

He stroked the dragons back as he said this and held one of its horns. He already had a rope tied to it so I could hold on so I quickly jumped on. The dragon let out a small exotic sounding grunt and shook a little, trying to adjust to the new weight added to it. Hiccup then turned and strode out of the dome and the dragon quickly followed with a jerk. I quickly braced myself for the many more jerks that were bound to follow when this dragon took flight.

As we came out I saw Snotlout sitting back on his dragon and whatever they were doing didn't look fun as they both seemed agitated. "Drop it Hookfang!"

Hiccup quickly ran over to the scene. "What's wrong Snotlout?"

The distressed and angry young Viking turned too Hiccup with a scowl. "He took my helmet!" I looked over to the dragon and it had the little horned helmet wedged between its teeth. Hiccup seemed to laugh at this and that floaty feeling in my stomach returned. I don't know why but it…. Sounded nice?

I next saw Hiccup rummaged through one of the pouches on his waist. He pulled out what looked like… grass? What is he going to do with grass? "So you named him Hookfang eh?" He slowly approached the dragon while holding up the grass before it. "Hey Hookfang, don't you want to drop Snotlout's helmet?" The dragon slowly craned its head towards him and just as it came within a few feet of his hand it instantly dropped the helmet and flopped on the ground as Hiccup rubbed the grass on its nose.

"What did you do to Hookfang?!" The content expression on the Nightmare's face was proof he hadn't harmed him but, just what did he do?

"Yeah Hiccup, What was that stuff?" I next heard a shrill screech as Toothless jumped past me with lightning speed and pinned Hiccup to the ground while nuzzling him. Gobber ran up to the two followed by Stoic.

"Th-that was-!"

"You're right Stoic! I'd know that sound anywhere!"

I saw as Hiccup was able to get Toothless off of him but, still seemed a little riled from the sudden impact. "And behold as even the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself falls prey to the effects of dragon nip." Stoic and Gobber seemed to jump in surprise as Snotlout struggles to stay on his dragon.

"W-wait! Are you talking about The Night Fury!?" I turned to see Fishlegs walk up followed by the twins.

"Just as I thought! I only know one dragon with a call like that!" Gobber jumped as he made his way over to Hiccup and Toothless.

"Yeah, Toothless is the Night Fury that would come down during the dragon raids before." He pats Toothless on the head. "I told you that I hit a Night Fury." He smiled sheepishly as all the others stared at him with their mouths agape.

"So all of those questions…. During dragon training?"

He raised an eyebrow at Gobber. "Well at the time I had no real idea of how to approach him, and your answers didn't really help much. Regardless though after a few days of effort we seemed to get along quite well." I had already known about him from last night but the whole dragon nip thing was curious.

"So about this.. dragon nip?"

He turned and looked up at me, the wiley grin still on his face. "Oh that…" He brushed himself off and stepped towards me. "That was initially an accident. I was practicing riding toothless and we sort of fell in a patch of it. That, however, can be explained later." He gestured to the sky. "You already have something to finish first. That Nadder will only stay calm for so long…. At least until it gets attached to you. Nadder's are pretty loyal after that point." He smirked and pat the side of the Nadder's head. "Just jab the wing a little with your leg to get it to take off." He smiled up at me and it almost felt like I would melt from that; then I realized the burning feeling on my face.

Without really thinking first I found myself doing as he said and was in the air before I even realized it. What started out as a rather rough ride quickly leveled out as I put what I saw Hiccup do yesterday into practice. I leaned forward as I braced for a downward drop and turned. The Nadder seemed in sync with me as I had it swerve back and forth.

This was so much easier than I thought. This Nadder was perfect for me…. Wonder if Hiccup had picked this one with that in mind. That would be…. Interesting. I looked towards the shore and saw them watching. Hiccup was waving to me and I waved back but quickly put my hand back on the rope when the Nadder started to rock a little. I should probably land before I lose control. I turned her toward the cliff edge and my eyes once again landed on Hiccup.

It was like his eyes were guiding me in as the dragon descended. He knew dragons so well; he could match a person with one with ease. He's so….. confident, smart, ….. handsome…. Wait, what? What am I thinking? Wait. … D-do I like him? Is that why I have been so distracted by him?! Every time I see him my stomach seems to float and I can't take my eyes off of him so…. I DO like him?! B-but he's only been back for less than a day! How can I like him so fast! This is so confusing!

I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I hadn't realized I was coming in for a rough landing. The Nadder seemed to stumble as it touched the ground and was only barley able to recover as I snapped out of my stupor. "What's wrong Astrid? You were doing so well!" Hiccup ran up to me as he said that. I felt my face burn as I remembered what I had been thinking about before and I found I couldn't look him in the eye.

"Nothing.. I just got caught up in the moment, that's all. Riding a dragon is so…. Breathtaking." I glance at him a split second as I said that last part. I was now fully aware of how right I was before. I definitely like him and now that I was aware of it, it'll only get awkward from there.

"Ah, Astrid, don't listen to him. You were simply awesome out there; Almost as awesome as I!" Snotlout then flexed his muscles as he glance flirtatiously at me. I rolled my eyes at him. He's always such a…. "Now wouldn't you like to go dragon riding with the great and powerful me?" He said that while grinning and I couldn't help but almost gag.

Whatever I was thinking about must have been relayed to the dragon because it whipped around and shot spines at him. "What the Devil!" It certainly seemed to startled Gobber and Stoic but I couldn't help but laugh.

"Some help would be appreciated!" I enjoyed the panicked expression on Snoutlout's face as he remain pined to the rock face. I then turned back to Hiccup who's eyes were on me, and he….. was blushing…I think. His face was red, though…. That could be a number of things…

* * *

Hiccup's pov

I quickly snapped away my gaze. Oh god I hope she didn't noticed me gawking at her. She was just so…. Beautiful and so was her laugh. I don't remember hearing her laugh too often before but when she did I couldn't help but be happy. Even after all this time, crushes die hard. I always did find myself thinking of her at the most random times, like sharpening my sword or something. I just couldn't keep her out of my head. I still can't keep her out of my head.

The last thing I need is her to think that I'm weird. Act natural. NATURAL! "Be careful Astrid, the dragon can feel some of your emotions, especially hostility."

She glanced at me then back to Snotlout and shrugged. "He's a big boy, he'll be fine, but I'll take that into consideration." She then rubbed the dragon's back. "We do make a good team, right Stormfly?" Already have a name for her eh? That's just like Astrid, always on the ball.

"Nice name."

She smiled at her dragon. "I thought so."

I am so jealous of that dragon right now. Regardless, maybe this new dragon riding experience will give us something to talk about. Anything, to have reason to be near her, especially after being gone so long. What did that old man say? 'Distance makes the heart grow fonder?' The odds of getting her to like me may still be astronomical but hey, nothing ventured nothing gained right?

She had hopped off her dragon. "You better get to the others. They seem to be getting impatient." She pointed to the twins and fishlegs, whom I sort of forgot about until just now.

"Oh! Right." I then made my way back to the training area.

* * *

**Tada! Hope you liked it. Now I want to say this before anyone questions it. When going through dragons for Stoic, I just couldn't thing of anything so I went on the HTTYD wikia and found he road a Nightmare and Grunckle in the books. I didn't really like those choice's but then I saw he road a Thunder Drum named Thornado in the show and went with that. I also used the wikia when going through their personalities, you won't believe how in depth these things are. **

**As always REVIEW! More reviews means faster updates! I love to hear what you guys think!=^-^=**


	5. Chapter 5 - A Sunset to Remember

**And so ch 5 makes its debut! So far so good, though am a little disappointed in the lack of reviews this time. Regardless I decided to go ahead and update before I start to drown in my school work. This will be the last chapter of my story set up and the next one will finally get the ball rolling with a mysterious occurrence. Can you guess what it'll be? Anyway, super HXA fluff in this one! Hope your all ready for that! Though I hadn't planned for it to contain a romance like this from the start I thought it added serious depth to the two characters... that and its fun to write. Without further adue, read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD**

**Ch. 5 - A Sunset to Remember**

* * *

Later that day I walked into my house for the first time in years. Aside from a few decorative additions it looked relatively the same especially my room. It was coated in a layer of dust, and everything appeared almost untouched since I left. I had taken all of my Toothless drawings with me so I didn't expect to see them, but all of my other little projects were here. I think the most surprising thing is that the house hadn't been burned down while I was gone. One thing about Berk is that houses don't usually last long during a dragon raid.

I readily sat on my bed to take a minute for myself after the training this morning. They had 3 dragons left so Fishlegs, the twins and my dad also got dragons. Fishlegs was relatively easy once he got over his initial fear. He tamed a Grunckle which he immediately named Meatlug. I may have to tell him that his dragon is a girl at some point, but that could wait I guess.

The twins were a near disaster. Though the dragon took to them quickly, they just got a little too excited. That excitement spread to the Zippleback, which in turn made it go a little crazy during their first flight. Despite crashing, however, they seemed to more or less enjoy it.

Now my Dad was the craziest case. Somehow they were able to capture a Thunder Drum, and an aggressive one at that. I don't think I've ever seen a Thunder Drum so bold. First it tries to eat him then he tries to get on only to be swung around the dome. This little confrontation went on for a few minutes before my dad landed a solid punch on his jaw and it flopped to the ground. After telling him that violence is no way to build a relationship he seemed to soften up a little. He sat next to the dragon for a few minutes before he started to talk to it.

Here's the crazy part, he apologized. TO THE DRAGON! Never in my wildest imagination did that ever cross my mind. Things went a lot smoother after that. The dragon seemed to come to an understanding with my dad. I couldn't help comparing the two though. They were both pretty stubborn so it made a good match if you ask me.

I decided to get up and go through some of the old papers on my desk. Unfortunately Toothless took this moment to tell me he was bored because he was running around on my roof. After a few seconds of stomping I heard a cracking noise. "Oh, boy…" I could feel it coming and looked up just in time to see him fall through the roof right next to my desk.

He sprawled around a minute before getting to his feet and rose his head up to mine. "You couldn't wait ten minutes, could you?" He let out a low moan as he started to push me to the stairs. "Okay I get it, we can go flying!" He'd nearly pushed me down but I caught myself and made it to the bottom without incident. "We really gotta work on your patience buddy."

I opened the door and saw a couple of them flying relatively close. "I guess a good flight would help me clear my head a little." Before I knew what hit me, Toothless had me on his back. "Did I mention we need to work on your patience?" He rolled his eyes at me and turned forward. "Fine be that way." I quickly strapped myself in and Toothless took off.

Not wasting any time we made our way over to the coast where the best obstacles were. We zigged and zagged through the rocky spires and once we reached the end we immediately shot up. I always loved soaring through the sky like this. It feels like the whole world just melts around you. We leveled out after a few minutes, just under the cloud cover.

I unhooked my vest from the saddle and locked his tail in place. As long as he doesn't try any spinning or sharp turns he should easily stay airborne. I then stood up, took a breath and jumped. The ripping of the wind grated at my ears but it wasn't an annoying sound, it was more like a hum. To most, I guess free falling would be a scary experience but I feel like it releases anxiety, and trust me, I built up a lot of it.

As the water rushed at me I whistled for Toothless. He had been softly circling me as I fell. I easily grabbed back onto the saddle and hooked myself in place. I definitely needed that.

"Hiccup!" I immediately turned to see Astrid flying towards me.

"Hey, Astrid." She leveled out her dragon by mine, and Toothless gave a wry look to Stormfly.

"What was that back their? I thought you fell off!" Oh the free falling thing.

"Oh no, I do that when I've got a lot on my mind. It helps clear up my thoughts." She gave me a worried look.

"What's wrong?" Aww gez, why'd I go and get her worried. I guess I could've come up with a better explanation than that.

"It's…. Just coming back and well…." She watched me in anticipation of my answer. Her gaze was piercing and I could feel my face burn under my mask. This is the second time since I got back that I've been alone with her, but I just can't come up with a good conversation changer.

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it." She smiled but I could still see her worry. "You could show me some nice spots around the place known only from the skies."

* * *

Astrid's pov

He was silent after that, but I could see a small nod as he turned toward Berk. That whole free falling thing was scary and amazing at the same time. I thought for sure he had fallen, but he was calm and focused as he fell. He didn't flail around or scream. Toothless seemed to have a handle on him too as he slowly circled Hiccup gently spiraling down around him.

Those two are so close, I'm jealous. I wonder if me and Stormfly could be like that someday. I rubbed the back of her neck and she shook in response. It wasn't long before he landed on a plateau that looked to be made of some sort of shale. (a rock that's flat and ridged. Usually dark colored.) "This place is great if you're looking for privacy. The shear drop on three sides makes it hard for people to get up here." He stood and watched over the edge.

"Must be a great view at night."

He remained still. "It is." He just stood there after that like he was lost in himself. I wonder all the things that go through his mind. Maybe I'm one of them? Their I go again. I'm only fooling myself thinking that, especially with the way I treated him. Sure I may not of hit him or called him names, but I didn't make it easy on him. I didn't even really try to understand him; no I just plowed forward like the stubborn Viking I am. Though I like to think… moments like this connect us somehow. "Hey Astrid."

I immediately snapped out of my thoughts to see Hiccup waving his hand in my face.

"What!"

"Sorry, I just wanted to know if wanted to go to the next place yet." I need to keep better track of my random daydreaming or he's just going to think I'm weird. That's definitely the last thing I need. Act natural. Natural!

"Oh, sure. After you." He smiled and walked back over to Toothless.

* * *

We rode around to different views for hours before I noticed the sun was getting low. "How long have we been out here?"

He shrugged. "I guess it has been awhile."

"Think we should head back?"

He shook his head. "One last place first."

He then turned Toothless to the side and we came upon a west facing cliff. There, near the top, a large section protruded from the rock face and he landed Toothless on it. I quickly landed Stormfly and joined him near the edge. He stretched a little and then sat down, hanging his legs off the edge. "Sit." He patted the spot next to him, and I figure why not.

"So what's this place?"

He laughed. "I would've thought that was obvious." Okay, now that's just rude, but I guess I could forgive him if he was going to give me that cute smile.

Oh god I sound like one of those prissy little….. okay calm down and relax. "Humor me then."

He looked back to the sun. "It's the perfect place to watch the sunset."

Well I didn't see that coming. Not only that but the way the sun struck him as he said it only made it that much more powerful. I could definitely feel my heart beating faster now. I was hoping that the red glow of the sunset was covering my obvious blush. My cheeks felt like they were on fire and I found I couldn't look him in the eye.

I decided then to gaze out at the sunset. "You're right. You just can't get a view like this from the village." I leaned back on my hands. I have to admit this was a beautiful sight. Normally I would never waste my time doing something like watching the sunset but… I don't know, it just felt right, being here. I finally turned back to him and he snapped his head to face the sunset.

"Just what I was thinking." He sighed. "This place hasn't changed much over the past couple years."

"But you've changed a lot."

He turned to me and gave me a so-so smile. "Maybe.."

"Definitely! That shy awkward Hiccup that left 3 years ago never came back. Instead you, the brave and mature Hiccup came." He ran his fingers through his hair, and it could have just been the light, but I'd swear he was blushing. He then leaned back like me only he accidentally placed his hand on mine.

He turned to the hand and then me, smiling sheepishly. "Oh…Sorry."

"Don't be." And their it was, a glimpse at the naïve old Hiccup, but I wouldn't call it bad. More like cute. Our eyes seemed locked on each other and at the same time I could feel us getting closer. The next thing I knew his fingers were locking in with mine and we were only an inch or so from each other. My heart felt like it was going to fly out of my chest, and then the sudden scrapping sound made me jump.

We quickly moved apart and turned to see what was going on. Toothless had begun scraping at the wall with a rock, almost like he was drawing a picture. "Oh… uh…. Hey buddy what are you doing?"

Toothless turned to us with the rock in his mouth and then back to the wall. He continued scrapping it around, drawing random lines left and right. "What is he doing?"

"He likes to draw. Back before we left, he saw me drawing him in the dirt and tried it. Ever since I sometimes see him try to draw at random and with anything he can find."

Drawing? It's just a bunch of squiggles. "Can you even call it that?"

"Oh, come on. He tries his best."

I smirked at him. "Oh really?"

The scrapping stopped and Toothless dropped the rock to show us. He glanced at us nodding and then back to the wall, still nodding. "Ya did great buddy!" He purred happily as he glanced back at us. When I turned to face him again, the thoughts of what we almost just did came flying back to me and I quickly turned away.

From what I could tell Hiccup did the same. "So…. Uh…. Why don't we head back?"

I tried to quell the blush as I responded. "Y-yeah, sounds good." I got up along with him and brushed myself off, but stumbled a bit as a large gust flew up the ledge. "Whoa!"

"I got ya." He caught my waist and right arm, pulling me up to him.

"T-thanks." I could feel my heart rate shoot up again as I regained my footing. I couldn't take this feeling anymore so I jerked away. "Let's get out of here." I then grabbed Stormfly and swung myself onto her back. I better calm myself down before we get back.

* * *

Hiccup's pov

As I mounted Toothless I couldn't stop myself from thinking about it. We were so close…. I could feel her breath. We almost… Oh god we were SO CLOSE! I rubbed my head through my helmet. She was going to…. Wasn't she? She could've been doing… something else…. Right?

I turned and glanced at her. She seemed deep in thought herself, flying just behind me and to my left. I saw her glance at me but she immediately turned away. Is she mad at me? What did I do? Geez, this is just perfect. The gods must hate me. I bring her to the perfect spot and I go and make her hate me. I can't help but wonder though…. What did I do?

Maybe she wanted to stay longer? I guess I could bring her back their again, maybe I can fix it. I noticed Toothless glancing back at me. "Don't worry about me buddy…. I'm fine." He still looked worried but he faced forward all the same.

Maybe it was catching her…. Though why would she hate me for that? She's always been tuff so maybe I offended her somehow by doing it. I sighed loudly and Toothless responded with a high pouty tone. "Yeah, sorry buddy." Geez! Why are girls so confusing!? One minute they're fine and the next they hate you!

I could see Berk coming into view and started to descend. There were far more villagers out now and they seemed huddled near the great hall. I landed Toothless nearby and strode over to investigate. Astrid wasn't far behind, but remained quiet. The crowed was noisy but you could still hear hushed whispers between the hardy shouts.

"What's going on?" I was removing the wind guard off my helmet as I approached. One of them turned to me and immediately turned back and yelled into the hall. "He's here!" Then the rest of the villagers turned and split into two columns allowing me entrance.

Astrid then pushed me from behind. "Get going Hiccup." I stumbled a bit at the sudden forward momentum but quickly shook it off and pressed forward. Upon entering I was met with a large table covered in food. Many had already sat down but turned to meet my gaze as I looked around. I next spotted my father standing just behind the center of the table.

"Just in time!" He raised his cup to the air. "Now we celebrate! MY SON HAS RETURNED!" A loud roar went through the crowd as the rest of them shuffled in and found a seat. "Come over here Hiccup." My dad made a beckoning motion with his hand. What in the world? They set this up… for me? I made my way to the table. "Surprised ah? Yes, this is all for you. Good fortune like this should be celebrated Hiccup." He pulled out the chair right next to his. "Come and join me. We have a lot to talk about."

I made my way around and sat next to him and the table we were at was immediately swamped with people.

"Where were you all this time?"

"How did you ever train that dragon?"

"Tell us some of your adventures."

"What places have you scene?"

They continued to bombard me with questions until my father quieted them. "I'm sure my son would like to eat now, like everyone else." Most of them left to find their seats again but a few stayed, and quietly listened in on our conversation.

My dad started on the large chicken in front of him but paused before he took a bite. "Ya'know….. I was so…" I quietly listened for the rest but it never came.

I already had an inkling of what it was so I spoke up. "I know dad." I then started to eat and so did he. "Despite my being gone all those years, I really did miss Berk." I laughed. "Nothing says up and at 'em like a dragon attack." He didn't respond, so I kept on. "I just want you to know, though, I don't regret leaving. I've seen a lot more of the world in those 3 years than any villager has in their whole life…. At least the one's alive now. I know I'm better for it."

He pat my shoulder. "It's okay Hiccup. I know that everyone must find their own path in life. Yours just lead you further from home than I wanted." Now he was the one to laugh. "Heck, I have you to thank for Thornado." That name was crazy… but in a good way I guess. It was definitely better than Barf and Belch.

"Thornado?"

He chuckled again. "I went through a few names and that was the only one he liked." We both laughed after that. I don't think we've ever had a moment like this before. He always had this tone about him when we talked, like I wasn't good enough. He'd always have to fix my messes when I screwed up trying to be a good Viking and I think that only drove the wedge deeper. This day felt like it was prying that wedge out.

* * *

**So did ya like my fluff? And yeah, I really did go with Thornado... the other two dragons listed on the wikia just didn't work for me. Anyway, in the next chapter we get the ball rolling after a short time jump. A mysterios occurance and then the mystery of the absent dragons! Stay tune for the next ch of Rise Of The Dragon Riders!... I was thinking about changing that name... Maybe just call it Strike of Dawn... What do you think?**

**As always, pressing that adorable little review button electricutes me until I type, so press it my sadistic little reviewers! PLEASE!=^-^=**


	6. Chapter 6 - Morning Discoveries

**Hello again my wonder full readers! I hope I haven't made you wait too long, cause it 's not even been a week! Any way this time around we get the ball rolling starting with a mysterious occurrence in the early morn. We also get a little peak at some one watchin from afar... now before I give too much away read! And tell me what you think! PLEASE!=^-^=**

**I also would like to reiterate the fact that this story will not follow the show at all! The only things I used were personality traits and the Thunderdrum Thornado. No outsiders. No Berserkers. No Mildew. (I'm sorry if I mislabeled any of those.)=^-^=**

**disclaimer: Aside from the AU story line I don't own it!**

**Ch. 6 - Morning Discoveries**

* * *

Hiccup's pov

It's been a week since I got back and it seems things have slowed a little. At first, every time I went into the Great Hall I was swamped with people trying to hear stories or ask questions. Now, the novelty seems to have worn off, which is good in my book. Me and my dad talk a lot more too; he especially loves my stories about Valdor the slayer.

This pompous jerk goes around slaying dragons for a price, but screws it up somehow. If I'm in the area, I can usually fix it, but then he goes and takes the credit for it. This one time I found him trying to slay a nest of Timber Jacks and he thought it would be smart to light their nesting area on fire. The minute the dragons showed up he turned tail and ran…. Right off a cliff. He got stuck on an outstretched branch further down. I had to rebuild the dragon nest before they would stop making shots at best part? Didn't so much as thank me.

Anyway, that was the good part of my week. The bad part is that me and Astrid haven't so much as spoken a word to each other the whole time. I would try to say hey, but she would quickly leave or find some excuse not to answer me. Whatever I did must have really gotten to her, cause half the time she wouldn't even make eye contact with me; Others, she would get all red in the face. I have no clue what to do about this, and there's no way I'm doing the whole 'father son awkward talk.'

I opened the door to see a very out of breath Fishlegs doubled over. "You okay Fishlegs?"

He put up one finger. "Yeah… huff huff… I just… need a… minute….." His breathing slowed and he stood up. "Hiccup…. You're gonna wanna see this." He grabbed my arm and proceeded to drag me to the center of the village. It didn't take long for me to see the large crowd gathered there.

"What's going on?"

He let go of me but still continued to the crowd. "Something weird fell out of the sky." He then started pushing his way through the crowd. "Coming through!" I took my chance and followed him through, and noticed the smoke coming up from the center. As we reached the inside of the crowd a large flaming rock came into view. It was irregular and pitch black. It was also on fire which explained the smoke.

"So this is it?"

"It just flew out of the sky. We're not sure where it came from."

I stepped closer and noticed my dad and Gobber were looking it over. "So what do you make of it Stoic?"

He simply rubbed his beard. "You sure no one saw an enemy ship?"

"Nope. From what I was able to gather, the only thing was that a lot of people heard a shrill noise, a flash and then it just slammed into the ground."

"You think it was a dragon?" They both turned to me.

The serious and analytical expressions showed their thoughts on the matter. The last thing I needed was a hostile dragon ruining everything I did to get them to understand dragons. "It very well could be Hiccup. There hasn't been a dragon attack in weeks."

A wave of disbelief washed over me. Before, there was barley a few days between dragon attacks. I could only hope that this wasn't true, especially after I had stopped at a few settlements before getting back. I had heard that dragon sightings had declined but….. what could that mean? I couldn't stop my racing mind and ended up blurting out my fear. "Here too?"

Their eyes widened as they took in the full implications of my question. "Wait…. This has happened elsewhere?" To be completely honest, I hadn't seen another wild dragon in almost a month. With all that was going on, the Dawn Striker and the returning home thing, I didn't really think too much into it.

So where did they all go? I know some dragons migrate, some dragons move on for survival reasons, but this…. This was nuts. It's like all the dragons were on the same wavelength. That or they all mysteriously disappeared at the same time. I don't even want to consider they were killed off as a theory.

I was only snapped out of my deep thoughts by Gobber, waving his hook in my face. "Hello? Hiccup you in their?"

I quickly reaffirmed my gaze to the patchwork Viking. "Sorry I was just… Thinking." I walked up closer to the rock, even touching a portion that wasn't covered in fire. It was smooth and the somewhat oily feeling was familiar. I've touched a stone like this before….. I just don't remember where. After a few minutes of looking over the strange rock I heard a strange yet familiar noise. It sounded as if someone was coughing, and it was extremely dry and hoarse.

"What the devil!?" Gobber was standing at the far side of the rock scrutinizing something. I wasn't getting anywhere from my side, so I decided to go around and look. I was delighted to find an old friend leaning against the flaming rock and licking it.

"Scorch! What are you doing here?" The little red dragon immediately turned to me and jumped into my arms. Scorch was a Bane Hunter. These dragons were very protective of their family and held deep grudges against any who harmed a member. I was told that in some cases that they'll follow the transgressor of such an act over whole tracking skills were developed to hunt down said transgressors.

They are extremely fast, and Toothless could never hold a candle to their speed. They are also extremely maneuverable. This strike class dragon is highly intelligent and is covered in spikes for protection. It's classification as a strike class is earned from its deadly accuracy with its flame shots. It's tremendous speed no doubt comes from it's ridiculous wingspan to its very small body, With it being more than twice as long as its body, minus the tail due to its tremendous length. The dragon itself is only slightly bigger than a Terrible Terror.

The little dragon was quick to greet me by rubbing its spiked nose on my face. "Aww, quit it." Though his nose has dulled since I first met him, it still hurt.

"What is that?" My dad and Gobber where watching me with the dragon in hand.

"Sorry, he's Scorch. He is a Bane Hunter. I trained him to fly messages between me and Bo'mar." That's when I remembered he was probably holding a message. I carefully pulled the spiked dragon off of me and looked for the note. It was securely fastened to his back and I was very thankful it hadn't been burned from the dragon's close proximity to the fire. "Here we go." I unfurled it swiftly and went over the content myself.

_Greetings Hiccup, I hope by this time you have made it safely back to your village. I felt it may have been too soon to write you but I found out some rather disturbing news when I had gone down the mountain yesterday. Apparently dragon sightings have been very low. Several of the locals had told me they hadn't seen a dragon in over a month. I know how you feel about this sort of news, but I do have a bit of good news for you. _

_As I was heading down, I saw it again. Yes, I saw the Dawn Striker! I heard it's brilliant high, toned call, it appeared so fast I barely had time to hide. It flew around the top area where we lived a few minutes and then quickly left. I think it may have been looking for something, maybe even you. It may sound crazy, but after spending the better half of a year givin you the slip, I bet it missed ya. I've included a crude drawing of it._

_ Oh and another bit of good news is that Balrog finally let me on his back! Of course I quickly jumped of cause of the fact he's as hot as lava rock, but still, its progress._

I found myself laughing their, at the end. Balrog had been sharing that mountain with him for years, and when I showed up it seemed they had some sort of silent respect for each other. He'd asked me how I became so close to my dragon and wanted to friends with Balrog. When I left, he was finally allowed to touch him.

Anyway, it's the dragon disappearances I need to focus on now. From Wodin's Peak to Berk is at least a week's journey by dragon, and the whole region was experiencing the same problem. This can't just be a coincidence; something is definitely wrong. "What's it say?"

I looked up from the message to Gobber. "Bo'mar says that Wodin's peak is also seeing a drastic decline in dragon sightings."

My dad and Gobber traded glances. "Where do ya think they went?"

I reached into the note container again for the picture. "I don't know. I've never even heard of a mass migration like this before." As I unfolded the drawing I began to regret ever doing so. Bo'mar was a horrible artist. From what I could tell of the picture the dragon walked on two legs. It's arms were conjoined with its wings and it had only two horns.

"What's that Hiccup?"

I handed the drawing over to my dad. "It supposed to be a picture of a dragon I spent the better half of the last year trying to find. Needless to say, Bo'mar is a horrible artist."Scorch had by this point crawled on my back and began rubbing against my face again. "I said s-" Hold on…. Scorch was licking this rock earlier. Why would he do that unless…. "It's Dragon Flint."

Gobber gave me a confused look. "What in Thor's name is Dragon Flint?" I pulled my blade from my waist and chipped off a piece. "This rock. It's like candy to dragons. It also makes their fire stronger, hence the name." I gave a small portion to Scorch, who happily chomped down on it. "You like that little buddy?" He crushed it to pieces and swallowed while licking his chops.

"And why is there a giant chuck of dragon candy falling from the sky?" Fishlegs had made his way around the rock to us.

I simply shrugged. How am I supposed to know that? "Not sure. This stuff is usually found in deep caves near volcanoes and lava flow. The closest peak like that around here is way too far away for it to have just been launched at us."

"Maybe it was brought here?" Fishlegs was looking up at the sky.

"Wait you think a dragon brought this?" My dad was right on the money.

"Actually maybe he's right."

He looked at me with a contorted face and then crossed his arms. "Alright, I'll bite. Why would a dragon do that?"

Good question, but one I couldn't answer. "No clue, but there were reports of a strange noise before it hit right? Maybe a dragon call?"

He stroked his beard in thought before turning to Gobber. "Anyone recognize the dragon?"

"None that I talked to." If it is a dragon then I have to say I'm relieved. That would mean that not all of the dragons had left or gone missing. I next heard a small disturbance through the crowd and turned to see Toothless making his way through. Upon seeing his favorite snack, he immediately lunged at the rock, and like scorch, began licking it.

"Figures….." Toothless, like all dragons I have seen near this rock before, is unable to resist its taste. In a way it's as enticing as Dragon nip. "Come on Toothless, get off the rock." He turned to me and gave a confused glare which immediately turned more cutting when he noticed Scorch. He then gave a bemused look and walked over to me. "What's that look for?" He next picked Scorch up with his teeth and placed him on his back. I sighed and rubbed my head. "Possessive as usual."

This behavior is a great improvement from what used to happen. When I first started training Scorch, Toothless would often try to chase him away, and I pretty sure he tried to eat him at least once…. Maybe. After several months, however, his behavior evolved to basically just keep him away from me whenever necessary. He's never been a big fan of 'sharing' me with any other dragon. From what I can see though, they do seem to like each other. I've even seen them sharing food.

Toothless had made his way back over by the rock, but as I had asked him, he did not start licking it again. He looked at the rock for a few moments and then back to me almost begging to eat some of it. "You can have some later, but first we have to figure out how and why its here." He looked confused a moment and then looked to the sky quickly before meeting eyes with me again. "What?"

He let out a frantic wine and then faced the sky again. "In the sky?" I faced the sky in an attempt to figure out what he was saying. When I turned to him again I saw him pulling at something under the rock. I crouched down to what it was and soon realized I was looking at the remains of a charred vine of some sort. "A Vine?" He pulled out a piece and held it over the rock making it plain to me what he had been trying to say. "It was carried here?" It's kind of crazy to think about but amazing as well. A dragon bringing this here? Or maybe someone riding a dragon? "So a dragon brought this here?" Toothless nodded happily at me.

"Why would a dragon bring us dragon candy?" Fishlegs eyed Toothless curiously. Toothless returned his curious gave with a blank one and let out a low grunt.

"I didn't expect you to." He then turned to me and let out another grunt only higher and then one slightly lower. "Well no but, I just-" He then turned his head away. I shook my head in frustration. He gets really touchy about things like this.

"Why don't we get it out of the way now? It seems to me that nothing else is gonna happen out here."

"Right Gobber, we don't need everyone gawkin out here all day."

* * *

We moved the Dragon's Flint to behind my house. It took about ten large Vikings the get it up the hill, and I'm glad I wasn't one of them. Don't get me wrong, I'm not the same weakling that could barely lift an ax but I've got next to nothing against my dad.

I hacked away at a corner of the rock. "Alright just like I promised eh buddy?" I tossed a piece of the now not flaming rock to Toothless. He caught it in midair and immediately chomped it to pieces. I next tossed a small piece to the pouting Scorch sitting on Toothless' back. "Don't worry I didn't forget you." I scratched the little guy under the chin and smiled. "I need you rested up so I can send you back to Bo'mar tomorrow morning." He purred in response. I decided to write back immediately about the Flint being dropped in the village. I'm not sure if he did or did not already know about it. He's a seer and he does have a bad tendency to keep things from me and anyone else to ever ask him the future. My only hope is that this 'series of events' doesn't go downhill.

"Hey Hiccup!" I turned to see Fishlegs coming around my house.

"Hey." He had a ridiculous smirk plastered on his face and held his hands together in a humble position. "What is it?"

"Could you please tell me more about the other dragons you encountered!? The stuff you told us about the Red Death just got me thinking that theirs way more out their not in The Book of Dragons."

I raised my eyebrow at him. Not to say this was unexpected, he's always been one of the few who liked to learn around here. To be honest, though, he relied more on facts than analyzing as he went. "I don't see a problem with that. Why don't we talk about it over a meal at the Grand Hall?"

He practically jumped in excitement. "Yes! I'll be their!" He then ran off with his arms in the air. I guess he hasn't changed nearly as much as I thought.

* * *

No one's pov

A blue flame is lit in a relatively dark cave and a flat rock surface lights up. "As expected." A low chuckle is heard. "She seems very interested in him." A small scratchy growl is heard. "Yes I know, but, it is her decision to make not mine." Another chuckle is heard. "Though she may have bitten off more than she can chew with this one."

The stone slab appears to show the scene in Hiccup's village. It next flickers to a close up of Hiccup and Toothless appearing to have an argument. "He even interests me. He's always been a loner even in his own nest, why would he befriend a youngling like that?" Another scratchy growl is heard. "I do what I want, don't question me."

Small movement is scene in the shadow of the room, followed by a low whimper. "See that you don't question my motives again!" A small dragon scampers out of the shadows and past the lit rock face. "It's time for a new age and I believe he can be the spark for it." Dark laughter rings through the dark cavern. "I was beginning to grow impatient! We will see young one!"

* * *

**Hazah! It is finished! Did ya'll like this one? It's just a small glimpse into the lair of another party in this story. Whether its good or bad, we'll see in time. And also, Scorch is a dragon of my own creation and I plan to post up a concept pic of him by the next chapter. Links to all the concept art for this fic will be posted to my profile as new chapters come out so take a look if you want. As always please review and load me with those little jolts of motivational electricity!=^-^=**


	7. Chapter 7 - Village Unrest

**Yes comin along pretty good now. I have decided to update early this time around cause I was really on a roll but my next one won't be so quick cause I'm gonna ask for a quick pick at the bottom so please read it.**

**Okay in this chappie it kinda starts out slow but then theirs some good confrontation at the end their and I'm going to only say this once. I'm not the best at fight scenes... also I'm going to make Toothless' attack called Fury blast, I don't care if he's named it somethin else.=^-^=**

**Disclaimer: If I owned this I wouldn't be about to go nuts waiting for the new movie.=^-^=**

**Ch. 7 - Village Unrest**

* * *

It had been only a few days but they were full of mystery for the young Viking. Every morning the village awoke to a flaming rock cratered in their village center, and every morning brought more questions than the last.

Unfortunately for Hiccup, every time the dragon left this present, more and more villagers became suspicious of it. By the afternoon of the fourth day the villagers had even started to avoid Hiccup aside from a small few such as his father and the other teens who now rode dragons of their own. Hiccup was now with Gobber in his stall sharping his short sword and trading theories with the old dragon slayer.

* * *

Hiccup's pov

I ground my blade on the spinning wheel as I waited for Gobber to come back in. He was off pulling out a few new ingots of steel he'd been saving for a rainy day. I'm going to show him a little trick a friend of mine showed me a few months ago. When I had pulled out my sword before to slice at the rock it had caught his attention.

Of course it was very well crafted, had next to no flaws and was stronger than his typical steel. The blade itself was around 20 in long and 5 in wide. As a personal touch I even added the crest of Berk down near the hilt. I'm happy he is still able to get excited about things like this even with all that's going on.

The other villagers…. Have started to avoid me, I can tell. They give me these wary looks as they pass me not uttering a word. It almost makes me miss the silent frustration they emitted back when I was Hiccup the screw up.

I sighed as I inspected the blade's edge. "You haven't lost your touch eh Hiccup?" I turned to Gobber who had a rather heavy looking stack of ingots in his arms. "I've been saving these few for something special." He placed the pile on the counter where I was able to count a total of seven. "I got 'em in trade years ago from a trading ship that was on its way through. They're the purest steal I've ever had." I could definitely see the difference in their shine.

I lifted my blade back up and pointed it at him. "They look great and as for my touch.." I swung it diagonally down. "… I'd think it was even better."

He chuckled at my boast. "We'll see then." He reached out for it. As he held it up to his face, he inspected it with his veteran eyes. "The blade is damn near perfect." He tossed it up and caught it again. "It's far lighter than you'd expect from a sword this size." He then swung it in a few random directions. "And the balance is superb." He grinned at the blade and spun it nonchalantly in his hand.

"Final verdict?"

He turned and eye to me. "Who ever made this blade, I bet could make Sindri himself jealous." (Dwarf from Norse mythology) He handed back my sword and I sheathed it on my side. "Now how about you show me how he made it?"

I gave him a smirk. " That's why I'm here." I then pulled out a small sack and handed it to him. "First you have to put this on the fire."

* * *

Astrid's pov

Their he is, talking to Gobber. I can just pretend like I needed to ask Gobber something and pretend I didn't know he was there… no that's stupid, what reason would I have to see Gobber at this point? I paced back and forth. I've been avoiding him for over a week now…. This has to stop! Where has all my confidence gone?! Astrid, you are a Hofferson! Hofferson's are brave and fearless!

I shook my head in an attempt to lose my hesitance to approach. "Alright, I'll just go up and say hi and….." I rubbed my face vigorously. "Like that wouldn't be ridiculously awkward!" I then heard a familiar sound from behind me.

Stormfly seemed to be worried about my crazy behavior. "Am I being that obvious?" I got no response but a blank stare. "I guess I was huh?" I turned back to the stall to see hiccup and Gobber by the fire. I sat down on the wooden porch and leaned my head on my hand. I'm so pathetic.

* * *

Hiccup's pov

"Yeah just like that." Gobber was almost finished shaping the blade. "Wow, I can't believe how easy this is." He moved the blade to the water to cool and then began to finish hammering it out. "That was brilliant." Watching him go was pretty funny. He wasn't one to be surprised like this so I did find it enjoyable.

After he hammered it out he moved over to the work bench to add the hilt. "I've still got plenty of it so you'll have enough to last a while."

"Wonderful!" He laughed. "Business has been kind of slow since the dragons have stopped coming." Yeah…. That. I still have no idea what to do about that at all. What could cause such a…. disappearance, it's the only word to accurately describe this. I also just can't seem to shake the feeling that something horrible is behind it. I was broken out of my thoughts by Gobber singing.

"_And it flew through the skies, such a horrible sight,_

_And left but silence through the night,_

_All that stood fell to its might,_

_What a fierce and horrible Wight!_

_What a fierce and horrible Wight!_

_And the kings that held onto their right,_

_But the beast had mark upon his flight,_

_That each king would fall with little fight,_

_What a fierce and horrible Wight!_

_What a fierce and horr-_

He stopped mid verse and pulled up his newly crafted sword. "And I'm done!" That song…. Where have I heard it before? He turned to me so that I could inspect it. "What do you say?"

Aside from a few smaller flaws he seemed to have done pretty good. "Not bad. Uh Gobber… What was that song?"

He then held the blade up again to marvel at his work. "Oh that? I've sung it before you know. My father taught me that song when I was a boy. It's called 'Horrible Wight' and it's an old favorite of mine." He started to swing the blade a bit. "I really like the tune. This blade swings well. Not quite the same though, as yours that is." I don't know what it was but that song sounded really familiar….. maybe I heard him sing it before? "Hiccup." I looked back to Gobber. "What do you think?"

I reach for the blade and swung it down. "You're right, it is a little off but you're not the same smith to forge mine so it's bound to be different. Maybe we should get a third party opinion?"

He then proceeded to the front of the stall. "Good idea, let's ask Astrid."

I raised my eyebrow. "Astrid?"

He pointed across the way. "She's just over there and doesn't seem to be doing anything else." I looked over and sure enough their she was with Stormfly. She kind of seemed bored and this would be a perfect reason to finally talk to her again.

I stepped out of the stall and waved to her. "Hey Astrid! Can you come over here a minute? We would like your opinion on something!"

* * *

Astrid's pov

I turned to Hiccup as he slowly approached. "What?"

"We want you to test something." He stopped and waved me over to the stall. This is definitely is my chance. I stood up quickly and walked hastily to the stall following Hiccup. I was looking for an un-awkward way of approaching him and her it is…. Freya must be taking pity on me. As I entered the stall I noticed Gobber holding a newly crafted sword.

"What do you say?" He handed it to me. "We want you to tell us what you think of it as a whole."

The first thing I noticed was its weight; it was at least half as heavy as a normal steel sword this size. "This is way too light, this can't be steel."

Hiccup chuckled a little followed by Gobber. "But it is. It's heated a special way when it's purified before molding. More strength for less weight."

I swung the sword around in my hands. "It just doesn't feel all that strong."

"Want to test it?" I looked to Hiccup who was holding up an ax. "Try swinging as hard as you can and I'll block with this ax." He's kidding right? Axes are always sturdier than swords. He held it up in a defensive stance.

"Are you sure you want me to?"

"Go for it Astrid, I'm sure Hiccup can take it." I just hope this thing doesn't snap and ricochet back onto me. I took a deep breath and readied my swing. I swiftly brought down the sword to the ax as hard as I could and was relieved when it didn't break. It was then that I realized that the ax was the one that broke. The sword was impeded at least 4 inches into the blade of the ax. I could break eye contact out of shear shock. "So what do you think Astrid? Surprising isn't it?"

I looked to Gobber and then back at the blade. "What….. what is this?"

"A special heated steel that me and an old friend developed back at Wodin's Peak." He pulled out his sword. "He made my sword with this special process." He then proceeded to sheath it again.

"Whatever you did is brilliant. I can only imagine how swift and ax could be if it were as lite as this." Although this sword is nice, I'm more of an ax girl. I handed the sword back to Gobber.

"Nice to know I did okay."

"Yeah it's just a matter of practice. I'll go grind up some more and bring it by later."

"I look forward to it." He then turned back to the forge.

Now is my chance…. Just make conversation and apologize. "Uh… Hiccup?"

"Yeah?" He turned to me with an expectant expression.

"Could I talk to you a minute?"

He seemed confused but nodded. "Sure." He waved me to follow him and get out of Gobber's way.

"I'll have it down in a week!"

"I'm sure you will!" We left the stall and headed off towards his house. "Sorry but I need to start working on the powder so we can talk at my house right?"

"Sure."

* * *

Hiccup's pov

When we arrived at my house I immediately went around back where I kept all of the Dragon Flint rocks. They were the key component to the powder I gave Gobber for his forge. Astrid leaned against the back of the house as I used my blade to cut off whole chunks to grind up. "So…. What's up?" I could feel the awkwardness in the air. We had yet to really talk since the whole sunset thing. I could only wonder why she was picking now to finally talk about it, if that is what she was planning to talk about at all.

"It's about…. How we haven't really talked much. I've kind of been avoiding you." Yeah at least I wasn't being paranoid about it.

"I noticed…."

She seemed to blush at that and her movement became rigid. "Oh…."

"It's fine considering…" I must have made her mad, which in turn made her avoid me and now she's going to tell me what I did wrong. I turned away from her and saw the sun beginning to fall below the horizon. An silence fell for about ten minutes as I desperately waited for her to say something. Once I realized she wasn't going to say anything I mustered up the courage to speak myself. "I forgot how short the winter days were." Most random topic ever. It's the ultimate fall back for those struggling for small talk or just looking for what to say in general.

"They are…" Another span of silence fell. This probably doesn't even qualify as a conversation anymore. I continued to whittle away at the rock and noticed the sun was almost set. I need to apologize and straighten out this misunderstanding.

I sighed and turned back to Astrid. "Look Astrid I-" Before I could finish I was interrupted by a loud roar, which was followed quickly by a chorus of them. Astrid jumped up immediately and we both ran out from behind the house and saw the sky brimming with dragons."What's going on?!"

"It's a dragon raid!" I turned to Astrid who by this time had bolted.

Next thing I heard was Toothless roaring from behind me. I turned to him and he motioned for me to get on his back. I glanced back at Astrid who was running back towards her own home before jumping on Toothless. "We've gotta stop this bud." He quickly took flight to intercept the dragons. I could see the village in a scurried panic, probably due to the lack of dragon raids in the last few weeks. I then turned toward the swarm. Where did they come from? Why now after such a long span of time?

The first dragon that stuck out to me was the one at the front. This dragon was a dark blue, rather small dragon. It its thin form was only slightly bigger than a gronkle. As we got closer I also noticed a strange, white spidering pattern on the dragon stemming from a mark on its shoulder. It slowed its pace as it noticed me and turned its head to the side and let out a roar. The dragons behind it immediately scattered and made their way to the village where the catapults and torches pierced the now darkened sky.

The lead dragon simply hovered in front of me as I watched. I then attempted to go and assist but the minute I turned the Leader cut me off. "You cannot save them boy."

Did that dragon just talk….. as in speak human? I stared at it in disbelief. "W-what?"

He gave me a bemused smirk. "What's the matter child? Never heard a dragon speak before?" He cackled maniacally. "Just what I'd expect from a lowly human."

I glared at him. "What are you doing here?!" He smirked again. "I'm here to destroy this puny human village."

I then tried to fly around him. "Not if I can help it!" He swiftly cut me off again only this time Toothless retaliated with his Fury Blast. The dragon seemed to be caught off guard and dropped out of the sky. "Let's go Toothless!"

He caught himself above on of the torches around the village. "If that's how you want it…" He quickly fired back but he was no match for Toothless' speed. We flew past him and Toothless turned and fired again hitting his wing. The dragon howled in pain as it dropped down once again catching itself only feet above the ground. "One more buddy." He zigged and zagged trying to get us off his tail, but I'm not about to let that happen. The gap between us was closing quickly and Toothless readied another blast before the dragon we were chasing was clipped by an ax.

He landed hard near the village center, causing a trench to form in his wake. I saw Astrid nearby with a triumphant smile on her face as she landed Stormfly. I landed Toothless just at her side and hoped off to inspect the mysterious dragon. It was definitely unconscious and it's right wing was almost torn off completely. "What's going on Hiccup?"

I looked at her feeling torn. I hadn't much idea myself. This dragon…. Spoke and said it wanted to destroy the village. "I'm not sure, but it definitely wanted to destroy the village. We need to get the other dragons to leave; once they realize the leader is down they'll usually scatter quickly." She nodded and took off with Stormfly. I then proceeded to any area that was having a problem with a large group and tried to disperse them.

As I did that I notice several of the others taking my lead. Snotlout was landing Hookfang in large groups one by one and he uses his Nightmare's flare up to disperse some gronkles. Fishlegs was having Meatlug bowl over a row of Nadders and Ruff and Tuff seemed to be chasing away some other Zipplebacks. It wasn't long before the dragon's started leaving in droves with few holding some livestock.

I search out my dad from the sky and saw him pinning down a net on a Nightmare. "Dad!" I landed Toothless behind him.

"What's going on here!? This wasn't a raid!" He turned to me with a rage in his eyes. "These dragons came for us!"

"I've never seen anything like this either. They were lead here by a dragon I had never seen before."

His eyes opened with at this. "A new dragon?"

I pointed to the center of the village. "Me and Astrid got it down near the village center, and dad… it spoke to me."

His face contorted in confusion as he eyed me warily, mulling over whether he believed or not. "Let's go!" The men behind him yelled in response as he led them to the downed dragon. I flew off as well and made my way back to Astrid, who was watching the dragon.

"Shut up you miserable freak!" I saw her kick it as I landed again.

"What's going on Astrid?"

She glared at the dragon and turned to me. "He's laughing."

"Why shouldn't I human? You are all so pathetic." He then proceeded to cackle again.

"Their he is!" I saw my dad approach followed by at least 20 other Vikings. "The devil is still alive!" My dad stood just before the dragon that had yet to rise from his slump on the ground.

"You must lead this pack of humans." He grinned at the man.

"What do you want here demon!"

"I told the boy already. I simply want to destroy this pathetic human village. I was even able to recruit these dragons from a nearby nest. They were eager to take revenge for all the dragons you've slain." He then turned to Stormfly and Astrid. "What I don't understand is why these traitors are helping you." He began to breathe heavy and twitched a little. "Don't worry though, he forgives all dragons….. you can…. Come back to us…." He turned back to me. "This is…. Only…. The beginning for you…. youngling,….. Another shall….. come." His body jerked rapidly before the white veins that covered him began to disintegrate his body.

"What in Thor's name just happened?"

"I don't know…" My dad turned to me. "Well?"

I shrugged. I honestly have no idea what could have caused that. Those veins looked like they were eating away at him…. They killed him.

"I knew dragons couldn't change!"

"Those demons just want us gone!"

I jerked my head to the ever increasing crowd behind my dad. "What!?" I only saw their hateful expressions as I listen to them.

"They can't be trusted!"

"They're demons!"

Snotlout then landed his dragon beside me. "What's going on over here?"

"Get off that devil son! We're gonna kill it and be done with the beasts!" Spitelout approached and grabbed his son's arm only to be growled at by Hookfang.

"What are you talking about dad? Hookfang helped get rid of the other dragons."

"Yeah, all of our dragons did." Astrid seemed just as appalled by their reaction as I was.

"They're monsters. All of them are!"

"We let a few roam the village only to be swarmed with 'em in return!"

I could feel the anger rising in me at their words. "What is wrong with you people!? None of these dragons has done anything to you!" I had their full attention now, some of them even traded their anger for bewilderment. "One dragon attacks so their all bad right!? People are just the same! There are good dragons just like there are good people! If you all weren't so stubborn and ignorant you'd know that!" I then prompted Toothless to take off and headed back to my house.

* * *

**Looks like a storm is brewing in Berk. Hope ya'll enjoyed the chapter and look forward to the next one! Please review!**

**Hers my quick pick for ya. I've been havin some trouble deciding on what to do so I want ya'll to pick the best one of these few options for what Hiccup does next.**

**A - Hiccup leaves to figure this out**

**B - Hiccup leaves and only Astrid follows**

**C - Hiccup and all the dragon riders follow**

**D - Hiccup stays and come accross an answer**

**E - Your the writer, you decide!=^-^=**

**Also I hope ya like the song I wrote. Gobber seems like the time to sing when he's having a good time so I wrote him a little song!=^-^=**


	8. Chapter 8 - Heading Out Again

**Whooooooo! I loved all of the votes I got from you lovely readers! So much so that I'm updating super fast even though I said that I would originally take longer! Your opinions feed my imagination so please be sure to comment after you read! **

**Also, I got the most votes for B, C, and surprisingly enough A. I'm just going to let ya'll know that the decided course is... a secret! **

**Anyway, I'm having a blast writing this and I hope ya'll are having one reading.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own the characters aside from OC's**

**Ch. 8 - Heading Out Again**

* * *

I felt a little better come morning. I was able to blow off some steam and calm down in my room, now complete with a skylight thanks to Toothless. Gobber was very understanding when I invaded his stall at Odin know's what time in the morning. I had to use all the energy I got from that anger on something and I figured I could be more productive making something. It took me a few hours but I was able to finish it pretty fast considering my skills weren't of a master, but I hope she likes it.

I never got to finish my apology to Astrid yesterday, so I made something as a token of apology and to sort of, I'll admit, impress her. I placed it in my bag as I stepped out of the house to a horrible sight. Several men of the village were trying to surround Toothless who had been sleeping beside my house. He was very awake, mind you, and very agitated by their attempt. "What's going on?!"

"The other villagers what the dragons locked back up." I turned to see my dad with Thornado, who now wore the muzzle he had on before. He did seem a bit sad at the idea but still completely confident.

"What!?"

"These beasts were never meant to live among us!"

"I'm sorry Hiccup, but as Cheif it's my duty to see to the needs of my people. We can't live properly if everyone's lookin over their shoulders at a dragon that might attack."

My gaze sharpened on him. "That's ridiculous! The dragons we tamed protected the village! Toothless especially, would never attack unless you were provoking him!" I turned to the men at the last part. "Not all dragons are the same!"

"Might as well be!"

"Nothing but mindless beasts!"

I ran over and cut them off from Toothless. "Back off! He hasn't done anything to you!" Toothless by this point began to growl at the men from behind my back. I held him down with my hands while still staying between him and the villagers.

"Hiccup just stop!"

"No!" I turned and glared back at my father. "I know Toothless better than anyone! He's like a brother to me!" I tuned to Toothless and then back to my dad. "I thought you might have finally listened to me." He seemed hurt by my words but that didn't last long.

"Hiccup, as your father I-"

"You what dad? Order me around like anyone else!? Well news flash dad, I'm your son not just any other villager!" With that I quickly mounted Toothless and road off to the only place I could think to be away from them.

* * *

Stoic's pov

I watched him leave and immediately regretted what I had said. I was doing it again! I was pushing him away with my own stubbornness! I wasn't doing it to hurt him but he has to understand I have and entire village of opinions to take into account. I looked over to the men who were going after Toothless.

"What were you thinking?! I never gave anyone permission to forcefully lock up the dragons!"

Spitelout step forward. "No, but we thought we would just help it along a bit."

"Well don't! You'll only make things worse!"

I then turned from them and headed to the arena with Thornado. I didn't want to do this to him, but it is for the good of the village, at least for now. I turned back to him. He seemed angry and a bit sad. I'm not sure why I became so attached to him over the past couple of weeks, but what can you do?

Hopefully their paranoia will die down after a week or so. Then I'll be able to give the dragons a proper defense. Hiccup's going to have to come back sometime, and then I can explain myself to him. The last thing I need is to ruin the bond we were finally getting after all these years. Before, I realize this only now, we never really had a bond. I was the leader of the tribe and he was my son. That's all we really had. I was truly embarrassed at all of the things he'd tried and failed at. I didn't even try to look at what he did in a good light…. I was a horrible father. Not this time. I'll finally do it right this time.

* * *

As I entered the arena I saw Astrid had just finished locking up her dragon. "Hello Astrid." Her eyes seemed red and she wore a somber expression. Astrid was never one to express her emotions so obviously so this was surprising.

"Locking up Thornado too?" She seemed to have a little venom in her tone.

"Yes." I turned to him again and saw even more hurt in his eyes. "For now." I led him over to the cage and opened it. "Don't you worry Thornado, I'll make this right." With that I moved him inside and closed the gate.

"What are you talking about?" I turned to her.

"Once the village's paranoia dies down I'll try to convince them to let them out."

She crossed her arms. "That could take weeks and on a more likely note, never." She shook her head at me.

"I'll do what I can but for now my hands are tied."

She then turned to walk out. "What did Hiccup say about it?"

I winced at that. "He and I… got into an argument about it. He left on Toothless before the men could cage Toothless."

She laughed "Isn't that so Hiccup. He's as stubborn as you." She then turned her head to me. "They probably should have started with him. They already had Hookfang, Barf and Belch, Meatlug, and Stormfly. I just came to talk to her a little." She then turned back and continued to walk out. "I'm going to talk to Hiccup. You just keep the dragons alive."

* * *

Astrid's pov

Hiccup was smart to take Toothless away before he got caught. They already had ropes on Stormfly by the time I realized what was going on. I swear the whole village has gone crazy! Then again, a Viking riding a dragon is sort of crazy by itself. One things for sure I need to talk to Hiccup and I just so happen to know exactly where he is.

* * *

Just as I thought. I looked down at them from the cliff edge. Right where they were before. I made my down roughly this time around because I wasn't trying for the whole stealthy approach. When I got the bottom Toothless and Hiccup were already walking over to me. "I'm guessing they took Stormfly?" I looked away but nodded. "Figures…"

I then turned to him and looked him square in the eye. "I know your mad about this. Hell, I'm more than mad about this, but Stoic isn't the one who did that. He had asked me earlier to lock up my dragon and I told him no. Only later did I find Spitlout and the others tying her up to lock her away."

He seemed emotionless for a moment before letting out a sigh. "I guess I'm more like him then I though." He laughed a little. "That would explain the reluctance I felt from him about locking up Thornado."

We both then moved to sit down by the water's edge. Toothless leaned down his head to rub against the obviously conflicted Hiccup. To be honest he seemed more like a brother to him then the pet I originally thought him as. He really cared for Hiccup and I'd go as far as to say he would do anything for him.

Hiccup skipped a rock into the water. "I never thought it would be easy trying to get the village to accept dragons. I felt like they were coming around and then the whole Dragon Flint thing started and the raid last night was just the icing on top. This is so messed up."

I hugged my knees. "Yeah, this is a mess."

He remained quiet for a few minutes before responding. "But I just have to wonder…. Why this village? I mean those dragons with him were probably from Hell Hein's Gate so they make sense but what about the leader? He was a dragon not even I had even seen before. What reason would he have to attack the village."

That dragon was weird and it wasn't just the talking thing. He was trying to get Stormfly and the other tamed dragons to join him and he said something about- "Wait, do you remember what the dragon said? He said '…He forgives all dragons..' so he wasn't talking about himself."

He rubbed his chin a moment and then a realization hit him. "You right! There is some third party out their calling the shots. And for some reason they wanted Berk destroyed, the question is why?"

Good question, Berkians haven really left Berk too much since it was founded. So the real question is what anyone who did leave did to make this third party mad. From what I can remember, I don't know anyone who left for longer than a fishing trip or one of the escapades to find the dragon nest. Stoic has left to meet with other village heads but that's about it so…. Wait a minute. "Hiccup, whatever this third party wants it's obviously some kind of revenge. The only likely targets are those who've left somewhat recently and right now, you're the most likely suspect."

He looked at me in astonishment. "What? What do you mean?"

"The only Berkians to leave were to fish or search for the dragon's nest. Your dad left on his usual chiefly meetings but that's it. You're the only one that fits. Whoever it is who wants Berk destroyed must want revenge for something you did."

His bewilderment melted to serious thought as he contemplated what I said. "Then who was it? I always tried to keep a low profile to avoid this sort of thing."

"I don't know but whoever he is can sure hold a grudge if he wants to drag the whole village down with you."

He remained silent again before letting out a somewhat cynical laugh. "It's funny, I've been told how much I've grown and matured and I still screw things up for the village." He raised his knee and leaned against it. "Story of my life."

I placed a hand on his shoulder to try and reassure him. "Chances are you had no idea what you were doing so stop beating yourself up about it. Now that we have an idea of what's going on we can plan against it."

He then suddenly looked over to me. "Your right…. Oh and I almost forgot." He turned to rummage through the bag he had. "Made this for you to replace the one that broke last night." He pulled out a well-crafted ax that had an uncommon shine to it. It also bore the crest of Berk in the middle of the blade.

"Is that…"

"It's made the same way as the sword from yesterday. I used a special metal I'd been saving for a while. It's a little heavier than the sword but it should still be rather light, and it cuts even better."

He handed it to me and I immediately grabbed it. I lightly traced the blade's edge with my fingers. A very fine edge is a sign of good craftsmanship. "I don't know what to say…"

"I do…. I'm sorry." I turned to him a bit confused. What did he have to apologize for?

"For what?"

He turned away. "For whatever I did before to make you mad at me. Though I'm still not sure what it was, I didn't mean to do it."

I laughed a little at him. He thought I was mad at him? That's hilarious! He's a little dense isn't he? "I wasn't mad at you."

He turned back to me, confused as ever. "Then why did you avoid me?"

I could feel my face burning from the question so I looked away. "I just needed some time…. To think about things." This is definitely going in an unwanted direction…

"Oh…. That's okay then."

I turned back to him. That was a very unexpected. I thought for sure he was going to pry for more of an answer…. Or ,maybe that's just me? He seemed to be in deep thought at this point still leaning on his knee.

"Hiccup?"

"I'm sorry, but if you don't mind, I need a little time to think this out for myself. I need to come up with a plan."

Despite the fact that was rather rude for him, I'll let it slid. He probably does need the time to himself. I stood up and began to walk out of the little canyon. "Be sure to tell me what you come up with."

"Sure."

* * *

Hiccup's pov

I spent nearly the whole day there and found only one solution that I could possibly do. I needed to go and find out for myself what was going on and I needed to do it alone. If I brought others with me, I would only be dragging them down. If this doesn't turn out, they need to be here in case another dragon raid of that size happens. The lead dragon said himself that there would be others.

Me and Toothless should be able to find out something on our own at least. "Alright bud, we're going back." He looked at me with a worried expression. "Don't worry bud. I won't let them put you in a cage." I pat his head and grabbed the saddle. I mounted his back and he immediately took off for the village. Just up and leaving might be a little harder this time around, simply because people don't just ignore me anymore.

I looked at the orange sunset and thought about my conversation with Astrid yesterday…. If you can call it that. By the looks of it, it'll only be an hour or so before the sun sets completely. As I neared the village I could easily see the obvious anger on several faces. "I'm definitely not leaving you outside."

I then remembered the hole in my roof that Toothless made. I can just land him on the roof and keep him in my room as I prepare to leave. That way I can keep a good eye on him and they'll be less likely to try and trap him again. Though I was able to successfully do this I also made a bigger hole in the roof doing so.

* * *

"Okay I think that's everything." Toothless looked around the room and then turned his head in confusion. "What? Did I forget something?" He stuck his head out the window and faced the back. He then turned back to me and liked his chops. What was… "Oh, darn it! Yor right, I left the Flint Powder in Gobber's stall this morning!" I started knocking my fist into my head out of frustration. How am I going to go and get it out? If I leave Toothless here, what's going to stop those guys from taking advantage of the situation?

I looked over to the hole in my roof. The night was really dark, and the moon appeared to be almost new. I then looked back to Toothless. "Think we can sneak over their without getting anyone's attention?" He rolled his eyes at me and let out a grunt. "What, was I thinking? You're the Night Fury." I then rolled my eyes back at him and laughed.

I hoped back on Toothless and we stealthily jumped into the air. This dark night makes perfect use of the Night Fury's natural camouflage. It only took about a minute to reach the stall and I landed him behind it. "Alright just stay here got it?" I motioned my finger to my lips as I turned to enter the workshop. It was dark so Gobber must not be home. That's good because now I don't have to explain to him what it is I'm doing sneaking in at night when I'm always allowed to just walk in.

I rummaged around the counters trying to finger it out in the darkness. When my hand traced over a large familiar bag I picked it up and turned to see my father standing just behind me. "Whoa!" How in the world did he do that? He didn't make a single noise coming in here at all. Normally he's knocking into things and stepping on stuff left and right.

"Hiccup." I looked at him and from what I could tell in the dark he wore a serious expression.

"How did you get in here so quietly?" I just had to ask…. I really did. That was just nagging at me.

"I was here the whole time. I saw you land Toothless in the back and came in before you."

He was here already? Why was he here at this hour? Gobber wasn't even home. "Oh…. So what are you doing here?"

He sat down in one of the chairs by the cold forge. "I came here to talk to you. I wanted to straighten out what happened this morning." Oh right, that fight.

"It's okay…. Astrid told me you were against it."

"No it's not alright. I realized a long time ago that I had been a horrible dad, and now that I have a second chance I realize I may have just ruined it this morning. I should have been more supportive of you, but it's hard doing that and listening to the needs of the village, especially when they go against each other. I know that's no excuse but, I want you to know that I support you. I want Thornado free as much as the other riders want theirs freed."

Wow…. That was elaborate and well thought out…. It's also pretty reassuring to know he's been trying. I'll be it, his success rate is pretty low, but he's getting better. "I know dad, and it's alright, I'm planning to try and figure this whole thing out as best I can."

He seemed to smile at me. "Just make sure you're not gone 3 years this time."

"How did you know I was leaving?"

He chuckled. "I saw the bags on your dragon's saddle. I'm just glad I caught you before you left this time around." He placed his hand on my shoulder. "Stay safe and I'll pray Thor watches over you."

With that he turned and left the stall. It's nice to know he hasn't turned his back on me. I can't help but feel his support is giving me even more motivation to find out what's going on around here.

* * *

Stoic's pov

I hope I did the right thing. It was hard when he left the first time, though I did think him dead. This time felt even harder though. This time around I had to let him go. I just needed him to know I supported him and he had my blessing in going his own way. I knew those dragon's would never turn on us like Spitelout and the others said. After what I've seen of those two over these few weeks I'm sure.

He and Toothless were like brothers. I would almost always see them together, doing everything you can imagine. They would eat together, at least when I didn't drag him to the Grand Hall with me. I once saw Toothless regurgitate half a fish for him; though I wasn't too sure what that was about, I figured it was like he was sharing with him.

He would play with him all the time and those would end with Toothless pinning him to the ground and licking him. When he was working on something Hiccup would ask him to get something and Toothless would grab it in his mouth and hand it to him. He even tried to cheer him up when he got frustrated about something. That dragon cared far more for Hiccup then I had before… at least openly.

I always cared about Hiccup, but what he really needed was a friend more on his level that he could relate to. It just so happens that his friend is a dragon, that's all.

As I headed through the village I ran into Astrid, who seemed a bit worried. "Have you seen Hiccup? I was just at your house and he hadn't come home."

"Actually I just finished talking with him in Gobber's stall. He's bound to have left by now though."

"Where did he go?"

I stroked my beard. "Well that I'm not entirely sure of, but I told him he better not stay gone for 3 years this time around." I laughed at my own joke, and quickly realized she didn't think it was funny.

"You mean he just left?! As in he's not on Berk anymore?!" I nodded. "That-!" She then took off running back to her house. I'm guessing he hadn't told her about it either. Oh well, he can learn the hard way what happens when you piss off a woman.

* * *

**And end! This chapter was a little hard to write but with all those responses, I just had to finish fast! Hope you liked the direction I'm headed in and It get's really awesome in the next chapter... though it may not necessarily be the kind of action ya'll might want specifically. Nya ha ha! I hope it wasn't too disappointing that the Villager's sort of turned on him but thems the brakes! Regardless I hope ya'll keep reading and would be so kind as to give me yer thoughts on what's goin on. =^-^=**


	9. Chapter 9 - Stormy Reunion

**Alright its ch 9 and so far so goo but now we get the the plot moving forward a bit more. This chapter, however, will concentrate more on Hiccup and Astrid. I'm sure most of you realized or had idea of what was decided on in the last ch so now we have the fruits of your decisions. I'm actually really happy it was picked cause I'm a total romantic at heart. Hope you enjoy the fluff!**

**On a side note when looking on the wikia near the beginning, I read that Toothless had an ability that helped him see in the dark and now I'm thinking he's pretty bat like, in basic description only of course. I decided to incorperate that little ability cause I found it to be useful.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah... not mine... the plot is though.**

**Ch. 9 - Stormy Reunion**

Hiccup traveled through the night with the thin crescent high in the sky. The cold winter air brushed past him, but was barely felt through his leather helm. "It's been awhile since we were on our own like this. I kind of missed it."

Toothless responded in kind. "Yeah, but It's not like I could have stuck around no matter how much I enjoyed being home again." He then noticed the clouds up ahead. "Looks like a storm is up ahead. We should start scanning for a place to land. The last thing we need is to get struck by lightning again. I guess that detour wasn't helping us on time to crescent cove huh?"

Toothless grunted and flew down lower. "Okay I'm pretty sure there were at least a few smaller islands between Crescent cove and Berk." The young man pulled out a map that looked to be hand drawn. "If we're where I think we are, we should be able to see it within the hour."

Toothless turned to him with an expression that seemed to say 'is that all you have for me?' "Well, if you're so unsure, we can look for it Night Fury style if you want." With that the dragon faced forward with a smirk on his face. He then moved a bit lower and let out a shrill shriek. His ears raised up so that he could hear the response of his echo.

* * *

Astrid's pov

If that jerk thinks he can just up and leave again he's got another thing coming. I hooked the bag onto a crudely made saddle that I had made for Stormfly. There was no way I was just going to sit idly by while he goes off to god knows where and maybe even never come back. "Alright girl, now let's get out of the arena before anyone notices."

It wasn't hard to get her out of the cage; their didn't seem to be anyone guarding it. I was kind of expecting a whole bunch of them to stake the place out. I pulled Stormfly out of the arena without seeing anyone. "Just you wait Hiccup, I'm going catch you and beat the crap out of you." I meant every word too.

I felt mad that he left without telling me, but I also feel horrible. I just can't shake this feeling in my heart that is almost hollow. It came first after Stoic told me he left, and it's worse than the anger. I just don't like this feeling at all. I quickly mounted Stormfly and took off west.

I didn't really have a solid idea of where he went, but I do know he's got a friend on Wodin's Peak that he keeps in contact with. Thanks to a map he showed me last week I know it's due west from Berk and it'll take around a week to get their on a dragon. I'll track him to the ends of the earth if I have too.

* * *

I've only been out here for a little over 2 hours and I'm already running into bad luck. These storm clouds rolled in way faster than I expected. "Just what I needed, I guess the only thing to make this worse would be-" I was cut off by the sudden, harsh rainfall. "Figures." The rain was ruining my visibility and was soaking me through. "I've got to find some kind of shelter."

I directed Stormfly to fly lower so I could better view some prospective islands for shelter. I found it very hard to concentrate through the cold rain and the freezing wind that came with it. I probably should have planned a little better than this. The most I brought was food and some spare cloths that are probably already soaked through anyway.

As I stared through the thick rainfall my eyes fell upon what looked like a light. It was an orange-ish glow that could be from a fire. As a flash of lightning ran through the sky I could tell there was some sort of land out there. "Odin, thank you." I quickly directed Stormfly to the glow. I know I should be a bit more wary but right now getting out of this storm is the best plan.

As the glow grew nearer I found myself clutching the handle of my new ax. One can never be too careful on uncharted territory like this. Once I came close enough I was able to see it was a very small isolated piece of rock with several small caves in it. It couldn't have been bigger than that craggy canyon Hiccup spent so much time in.

I landed Stormfly just outside the glowing cavern and was careful to stay as quiet as possible as I approached it. I held my ax close as I turned around the entrance only to be faced with a black form. It quickly knocked me back and grabbed my leg to drag me inside. "What's going on Toothless?"

Wait ….. Toothless? I must've hit my head too hard when I fell. "Wait is that…. Astrid!?" My vision was still blurry but I'm pretty sure that was Hiccup just now. I turned on my side and started to get up. I rubbed my head; there would probably be a knot their tomorrow.

"Hiccup?" I parted the wet matted hair out of my face and focused my vision on the person in front of me.

"Yeah…. Are you alright?"

I shook my head a little and stood up. "I'll live." I quickly turned to face Hiccup. I had almost for gotten the reason I came after him. "You have some nerve!"

His face became confused. "What did I do now?!"

"I told you to let me know what you decided, and not only did you leave me in the dark about that, but you also left without even telling me! Do you have any idea how worried I was! How horrible it feels to be left out like that by someone you…" I could feel my face burning as usual. "..Care about…" He seemed regretful almost immediately, but that's not enough for me. He needs to get the message, LOUD and CLEAR.

"Look Astrid, I know I should have said something, but I knew if I told you or the others, they would be against it or even want to come. I didn't want to drag anyone else down with me."

I could feel my frustration building. "You just don't get it do you Hiccup!?"

"I-"

I didn't let him finish before slugging him. He hit the ground hard with a look of complete and utter surprise, rivaled only by what I did next. I was there before I even knew it myself.

I had his head firmly in my hands as our lips met. We stayed like that for what seemed like hours, I just didn't want it to end. It almost felt as if we were somewhere else and not on some rock in the middle of the ocean during a raging storm. When I finally pulled away I realized that he had his arm snaked around my waist. I immediately felt my face light up as I turned away out of embarrassment. "That punch was for leaving without saying anything. The rest was…. for everything else."

I couldn't bring myself to look at him, but I did see Toothless' reaction. He was wide eyed with his mouth open slightly. He definitely didn't see that coming. "A-astrid…"

I looked at him from the side. "Y-yeah.."

"W-what was that..?"

My cheeks burned hotter as I responded. "I- I care about you…. A lot." I finally sat up and turned towards him. I think his face was a brighter red than mine, though I couldn't really see for sure. He seemed to be thinking of the right words to say during the short silence we shared.

"I-I care about you a lot too."I figured he'd say that… wait he does?! I thought for sure he only saw me as… wait that would explain the blushes I saw on him, the sunset thing where we almost kissed and he gave me that new ax he made by hand. I might just be denser than him! Thinking back, there were a lot of moments like that! Before I would even catch him looking at me, but he would always turn away. Now though…. He said he feels the same way…. At least I think that's what that means. "Uh…. Astrid?"

I snapped out my deep thought at his voice. "Oh, uh, y-yeah?"

"Can I get up now?"

I looked down to realize I was straddling one of his thighs and quickly stood up. "Oh, sorry about that…"

"No it's alright…. I could get used to it."

I couldn't quiet hear that last part. "Huh?"

"Nothing." He rubbed his sore jaw and stood up. It was only by this point did I realize he wasn't in the leather armor he usually wore. He was wearing a light brown long sleeve shirt, which showed a little more than the scrawny arms he used to have.

He went over to the fire where his bags were placed. "I don't imagine you have any dry clothes so you can use one of my shirts at least. The last thing you need is to get sick out here."

I had completely forgotten that I was soaked through from the storm. "Oh, Stormfly!" I rushed to the cave entrance and pulled her inside. "I almost forgot you were here."

I turned to see Hiccup holding up a familiar green long sleeve shirt. "It's pretty easy to forget things after something like that."

I could feel my face burning as he handed me the shirt. "Thank you."

"You can change over there, I won't look. Promise." He pointed to a darkened corner of the cave.

"If you even think about it, I'd just like to let you know, I'm armed." I held up my ax in warning then turned and walked to the corner.

"Duly noted. I'll just take care of Stormfly here."

* * *

Hiccup's pov

That whole thing wasn't some dream right? She's really here and she really just…. Kissed me. Oh wow…. I've dreamed of that for years! I pulled Stormfly near the fire and began untying the bags for her makeshift saddle. She said… she cared about me a lot. Is that the same as like…. Or even love? I mean with all that's been going on she has been more open with me if you excuse the whole avoiding me thing. Girls are so never used to talk to me much, even when the whole village was in an uproar about my training success.

I had just finished unloading the bags when she came back over. "Cozy place you've got here."

I turned to her as I placed the last bag on the floor. "It works. I was initially planning to stay in Crescent Cove, but the detour and the storm ruined that plan."

"Detour?"

"Yeah, we went to investigate Hellhein's Gate."

Astrid raised her eyebrow at that. "You went their? But it's infested with dragons!"

"Was infested with dragons." I was really surprised with what I found. "The whole nest was destroyed. I found nothing but a giant pile of rocks on their island."

"How do you know it was theirs then?"

I turned to a saddened Toothless. "Toothless wouldn't make that mistake. He knew that was the island." Now I'm left to wonder where they all went. I know a few of them were killed when they raided Berk, but the majority of them were able to get away.

"Where do you think they went?"

"That's just what I was wondering."

She sighed. "I guess we'll just have to watch out for them." She then turned to Stormfly and then back to me. "So where exactly are we headed?"

Whoa whoa whoa, did I just hear that? She wants to come? Well that would certainly account for all of the stuff she brought, but she just can't leave Berk. "What are you talking about? You're going back to Berk come sunrise."

Her face immediately formed a scowl. "No, I'm coming with you and that's that. I'm not about to sit around Berk just waiting for you to come back."

"You can't just up and leave!"

"You did! Twice!"

I rubbed my temples. "Why are you being so difficult."

"Sorry if I sound too much like me. I'm coming and there's nothing you can do or say to change my mind!"

Geez, and I thought my dad was stubborn. "I'm not going to be gone forever, just until I figure out what's going on."

She smirked at me. "Yeah and just imagine how much easier it will be with me along. Now you can complain, or you can just embrace the fact that you're stuck with me."

I sighed again. "I'm not going to win this am I?"

"Nope." She then went over and sat by the fire.

Well I can think of worse company, that's for sure. I sat across from her by the fire and picked up a couple of sticks from the pile. "Fine I guess….. but you have to follow my lead. There are lots of do's and don'ts depending on where you go."

"I think I can handle it."

"You've never been outside the village."

"What does that have to do with it?" She still wore a cocky smile due to the fact I just gave in.

Was she always like this? I shook my head and pulled over the food basket. I pulled out a fish and impaled it with a stick from the small pile I brought. I then handed it to Astrid and did the same for myself. I slid the basket to Toothless. "Alright bud, I'm sorry but you're going to have to share." Toothless gave a gripe like growl before knocking over the basket and letting the fish fall across the cave floor.

He then proceeded to divide the fish pile in slightly off halves and gave the smaller one to Stormfly. "Toothless…." He then rolled his eyes and tossed a few more fish towards Stormfly. "There we go." He seemed to grumble as he started eating, but that was expected. He had never had to share his meal in such a rationed fashion before. We hadn't brought along the biggest portion of food due to the fact that we had every intention of flying until we reach Crescent Cove, which is a good fishing spot.

"Calm down Toothless, we can pick up some more when we stop off tomorrow. It's not the end of the world." I then turned and began to cook my fish. Astrid seemed to be pushing back a laugh at Toothless' bit of childishness. "Like you won't have problems like this? Sharp class dragons are known for being vain you know."

She finally let out that laugh. "Yeah, but Stormfly's never been like that before."

I smirked at her. "Just give it time…" She had no idea how dragons get after a little contact with humans. I knew for a fact that even Nadders will have their moments.

* * *

Astrid's pov

After we ate Hiccup started to get some of his belongings together. "We're heading out at first light. Hopefully the storm will die by that time."

I was kind of surprised at that. "You'd go even if it were still storming?"

He turned to me with a serious look. "As long as there isn't any lightning we need to move. There isn't enough food left for another night, especially for the dragons." He then continued to pack away his things. He moved the leather armor, he usually wears but was at this point drying, to the far side of the cave to stay dry. "You should move anything you don't want getting wet over here. You never know when a rough wave will hit high enough to flood the cave."

I quickly complied. It only made me wonder if something like that happened to him once before. After we had our stuff put together he stomped out the fire and piled the remaining wood on the far side of the cave. "Hiccup?" I was having a rough time groping around in the dark.

"Over here" He grabbed my arm and led me over to the dragons. "Here" He handed me what I believe was a blanket. The next thing I saw was a blue flash moving in a circle.

"What was that?!"

"Don't worry, that's just how Toothless likes his bed." I then heard a loud flop which I assume was Toothless lying down. "We should get some sleep. Feel free to pick any spot around here." By this point I felt my eyes adjusting to the darkness enough to make out the shapes of the dragons and Hiccup. I saw him lay just to the side of Toothless with what looked like a pillow. "Good night buddy."

I really was a little lost for words. I felt completely awake from all this, but Hiccup already seemed to be asleep. I turned to the storm raging outside and then back to the sleeping pair. I guess they are really used to this. I then shivered slightly as I wrapped myself in the blanket. My hair was still a little damp from the rain earlier. I then kneeled down next to him. He did say 'anywhere' right? I decided that right next to him and Toothless would be good.

I then heard Stormfly trudge over and plop down next to me, seems like she had the same idea. I guess this is nice in its own way. I could only pray insomnia wasn't going to be a problem… a lot did happen… sort of.

The scene from earlier flashed into my mind. Oh, geez… what was I thinking, doing that? I know I had every intention of slugging him but I wasn't going to kiss him…. Well I did want to but…. I did. That's it, plain and simple. I felt my cheeks flush as I rolled over to face him. "The question is…. When you said you cared about me a lot…. Did you mean it the same way I did?" I sighed and rolled over to face Stormfly. "Night Stormfly."

* * *

**And scene! So, ya'll like my fluff? This will be a more complex moment for their budding romance, considering until now (In my AU universe) Neither of them had experience with this kind of relationship. I'm trying not to make it too spontaneous and more realistic at the same time. When I read a fanfic and the couple just comes out and bluntly says it after next to no dramatic build up, it kind of erks me cause it has a dramatically lesser effect. Also it always struck me as rushed. In real life, most lasting relationships are built on lots of experience.**

**Also, I'm sorry about the lame names. Other places I have named sound better; these places were more as more of a distance mark in the story. **

**Final note. I have decided to do a random review post for the next few chapters. I will designate a number, of which I have already picked and not tell ya'll, and wait for the reviews to hit that number before I post! It could be 1 to 10 depending on how well I mix them in the bowl. Yes I am doing this for my own personal amusement. Let this be more of an incentive to review! I love all that ya'll have to say!=^-^=**


	10. Chapter 10 - Remember that 1 Famous Guy?

**Okay and the mystery number was 7. I was looking over the chapter for inconsistencies and that's why it took me little longer than intended to finish. Hope you enjoy. This chapter will be a sort of side story chapter, a glimpse into Hiccup's behavior outside Berk, with people. It will be done from mostly Astrid's pov and a little third party view. It'll also talk about a character I mentioned before a little bit but over all it's just a comprehension chapter for both Astrid and reader into how Hiccup has changed in his travels. Its also kinda funny.=^-^=**

**Disclaimer: See ch 1**

**Ch. 10 - Remember that One Famous Guy?**

* * *

As the morning came the first to stir was Hiccup. Upon seeing the day glow sunrise he began to lift himself up but stopped when he felt something hold him back. Upon looking to the weighted right arm he saw Astrid latched onto it. His face quickly shifted red as he flustered over his current predicament. His attempt to gently tug his arm out of her grasp proved fruitless as her grip was iron clad.

Toothless, who had awoken only just after Hiccup, was now watching the predicament with interest. "Don't just watch, help." The hushed whisper didn't do much to get Toothless to act as he just peeked over him at her. As he was watching, Astrid slowly stirred herself. One sleepy gaze at Toothless sent her mind racing as she reflexively shot away slamming into Stormfly.

"What!?" She looked confusingly across the cave surrounds, quickly remembering the events of last night. "Oh… sorry." Toothless appeared to be almost laughing at her sudden reaction, but Hiccup was still trying to suppress his blush.

"Uh.. morning… Astrid." He stood up quickly, making his way over to his stuff and readying his armor. Astrid simply gave him a very confused look and shrugged.

"Morning…." She stood up as well and went to grab her own belongings.

* * *

Hiccup's pov

It's been a pretty quiet trip so far. We stopped off at crescent Cove for few hours before setting off again. This time we'll hit a bigger island just before the mainland. Myrth's Grove, is a small little fishing village on the north shore of this island. I know a local fisherman their who'd be willing to help us with some more food supplies. Then we should make it to the mainland before nightfall. Hopefully we can go as far as we can before we stop.

Winterfall forest is going to involve a big detour and I'd rather not have to sleep even at its perimeter. It's sort of a Timber Jack nest…. A really big one. Aside from that, there isn't anything too terribly dangerous on the way that we can't avoid easily. My biggest hope is that we make it to Wodin's Peak without incident.

On a side note, things have gone back to awkward between me and Astrid. I'm pathetic I know…. I definitely know. Last night was kind of…. Crazy? That's probably the best way to describe it. I mean, after ignoring me for a week, the dragon raid thing with the serious conversation and then upon finding me she punches me silly…. Girls make no sense!

I couldn't help but really enjoy the last part though, it wasn't just the fact that it was something I always wanted, but it was something that she apparently wanted. Then last night when we went to sleep… she wondered if I felt the same as her…. I'm not even sure myself. I'm not even entirely sure of what she ment, but you don't kiss a friend; No you kiss someone you love….. So she loves me?

I guess a better question would be, do I love her? I mean sure I've always liked her, but love? That's like a whole other level…. Right? Bo'mar used to tell me that love is the most insane thing in the world. He told me he knew from experience , but never really went into it. He said it ended horribly for him. Not much of a confidence booster for me.

We have a dragon manual, why not a love manual?! That would make things so much easier. I turned to my right where Astrid was flying. She seemed to enjoy the nice weather, which is a stark contrast to her rainy and wet ride last night. When she noticed me looking, I reflexively turned my head. This is going to be a long ride.

* * *

Astrid's pov

Great, awkwardness again. I sighed as I watched him from the side. Every time I see him happy, it makes me happy and every time he seems disheartened I can't help but feel sad…. So is this really just about liking him, or is it that I really love him? Do I even know what that is yet? Every time I look at him now, I find myself thinking about it. Ever since last night when I….. kissed him.

I guess I only have to think of this rationally. Why did I kiss him?... I have no idea, but it just felt…. Right somehow. I guess thinking rationally isn't going to get me far. I guess I could only go so far as to say I really like him at this point, more than just friends.

"We're coming up on it now Astrid!" That certainly shook me out of my thoughts. I looked down to see a small fishing village just ahead. "We're going to land just off the north coast. We don't need to cause panic with our dragons."

"Uh… yeah, gotcha." It is really sad when I can't even user a confident response anymore; Even worse, when I can't even look at him while responding. This was going to be a long trip.

* * *

No one's pov

The two dragon riders had left the small fishing village of Myrth Grove and began their trek further west. Hiccup had every intention of trying to get to the village before Winterfall Forest before night came. Korindell was a bustling town just south east of the forest and a great spot to rest up before passing this dangerous nest.

The two traveled quietly until they came upon it. Hiccup then directed Astrid to land just outside the town near the western border. "We're going to stay at Boar Head. It has a detached barn at the back we can ask to stay in so we can have the dragons in too." Astrid seemed rather surprised at this. "How do you plan to do that? Do you have any silver or other trade goods at all?"

"The first time I came to this town a guy name Valdor the Slayer was here. He sort of riled up the Timber Jack nest in the forest just over in those woods by burning it. It's a really big one too. Anyway, after he destroyed the nest, the Timber Jacks went nuts and swarmed the village. I was staying here as a normal guest at the time and stopped one of the dragons from torching this place. Ever since, he allows me to use the barn, which is where I was before, free of charge when I'm passing through."

"And who is this Valdor guy?"

"Oh, I forgot I never got to tell you about him. He's an idiot who goes around killing dragons for glory and prizes. When the Timber Jacks went nuts I eventually had to calm them down by rebuilding their nest further out into the forest. By the time I had gotten back he had already claimed that he chased the dragons away and the whole town was suckered in." He chuckled a little. "I think he even believes he really was the one to get them to leave."

Astrid grunted in frustration. "Let me guess, you just let him go on like that right?"

"Well yeah, I don't want that kind of attention."

Astrid simply shook her head with a smile. "Figures, but at least we'll have some peace."

They landed their dragons in the back and strode around to the Inn's entrance. Upon entering they were immediately greeted by the Inn Keeper. He wore a light brown shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a green apron around his waist. "Welcome to Boar's Head- Hiccup? Welcome my boy, welcome!"

The round, jolly man ran over to Hiccup, grabbing him in a hug. "Nice to see you too Heinckle!" The boy seemed to struggle from the man's grip whilst responding.

The man then held the boy's shoulders at arm length. "I'm so happy I get to see you this time around. My daughter told me that you stopped by a fortnight ago when I was away. Something about a place called Berk? Anyway, how have ya been?"

Hiccup, who by now removed his helm, was rubbing a sore arm from the man's hug. "Not too bad, but we sort of had a situation back on Berk, and I'm going back to Wodin's Peak to consult Bo'mar about it."

Heinckle nodded pleasingly. "Alright then, I suppose you'll be want'en the use of the barn for the night eh?"

"Yes."

"Good, I'll have Bryn get you set up. Bryn!" The jolly man turned back to Hiccup and finally noticed Astrid who was just behind him. "Oh! And who might this be Hiccup?"

The boy immediately stepped aside to introduce his female companion. "Uh, this is Astrid. She's from Berk, my home village. She's also coming with me to Wodin's Peak." The Inn Keeper smiled at the two of them as he turned to greet his daughter.

"Yes father?" Bryn, Heinckle's daughter, was young, had long brown hair and wore a dark green dress. The apron she wore was more of a tan color and she held a round tray at her side.

"Hiccup is pass'in through again, could you go set up the barn loft for two?"

"Two?" She glanced over and noticed Hiccup indeed had a companion. A brief frown ran across her face which was quickly replaced by the smile she always greeted Hiccup with. "Welcome back Hiccup." She then turned to lead them to the barn out back. As she allowed Hiccup to enter first, she quickly cut Astrid off and entered just behind him. "Here ya go Hiccup. I'll come by a bit later with some bedding. You should get Toothless settled in here before the sun starts settin." She then promptly left the two alone.

* * *

Astrid's pov

Okay that girl definitely has a thing for Hiccup. She wouldn't stop looking at him and smiling the whole time. Not to mention her very obvious distain for me. I can already tell that this night is going to be an eventful one. I noticed Hiccup moving hay in the corner of the barn. "Care to help me out Astrid? I want to get this hay out of the way so that Toothless doesn't accidentally light it up."

I helped him move the hay and then we left to go get the dragons. "So she knows you ride a dragon?"

"Yeah Toothless helped me fend off the Timber Jack before." We found the dragons right where we left them aside from the fact that Toothless was in a tree and Stormfly seemed to be circling it. "Alright you two, let's get back to the barn!" Toothless jumped out of the tree and happily greeted Hiccup while Stormfly trudged over to me. What were they doing before?

After we walked them into the barn Toothless made his way over to the cleared corner that Hiccup had made. I led Stormfly over to where we moved all the hay too. I figured if Toothless didn't want to sleep on the hay then Stormfly could. Hiccup then pulled out the basket holding the fish we brought from Myrthsgrove and turned it over by Toothless. "Alright buddy, eat up." He then proceeded to take the one off Stormfly. "Now there's plenty for each of you."

He motioned for me to follow him out. "Heinckle should be starting to serve dinner to his guests so let's go." He's acting so normal…. Does he not know that Bryn has a crush on him? Or at the very least, that she likes him? What am I thinking….. Hiccup wouldn't notice that. As we entered the Inn's dining hall, I noticed just how many people were there. "Are all of these people staying here?"

"No, but the food here is pretty good, so a lot of the towns people come here to eat sometimes." We took a seat at the bench closest to the counter. I took a good look around, and noticed a lot of people taking glances at us.

"Uh, Hiccup…"

"I know."

"Why are they?"

He glanced around himself. "Not really sure, but it's probably not a good thing." I next heard large, heavy footsteps approach from behind me.

"Well if it isn't my old friend Hiccup." I looked up at the very large armored man standing behind me. He had a large, blonde, wiry beard, a fur cape that went down to his waist, and a horned helmet, much like you would find on any Viking. "What have you been up too lately eh?" He wore a crooked smile that didn't exactly hide his obvious distain for Hiccup. I could tell right away that Hiccup must have done something before that he hated, but probably could make a big deal of due to his pride.

"Oh this and that. What about you Valdor?" Well….. that explains…. Almost everything. Why the guy seemed to hate him and why Hiccup seemed to hate him back. This must be that Pompous Valdor the Slayer he told me about; speak of the devil.

"Can't say I've been too preoccupied. I did kill a Nightmare the other day that was terrorizing a nearby village." Hiccup flinched at that. He was probably trying to get a rise out of him.

"That's nice, how many times did you run away before it fled out of boredom?" While Hiccup stayed calm, that certainly seemed to get a rise out of Valdor.

"Valdor ain't no coward boy!"

Hiccup's expression became amused. "Sure you're not. Just figured I'd ask."

He threw his fist on the table and scowled at Hiccup. "Now look here! Don't go crossen me! You're far too green to be questioning my claims! I slew that Nightmare in its first charge! It didn't have a prayer!" He then pulled out what looked to be a twisted horn. "I'm sure you know a dragon horn when you see one."

It had been hollowed out and tied on a string. "Yeah, but whose to actually say you killed the owner of that horn?" Hiccup was standing now, and I'm thinking I should stop this from getting out of hand. It's weird; Hiccup usually isn't one to fight like this. He's usually pretty passive.

"Well, I can always demonstrate how I gutted it." He had begun to draw his sword at this point, and so I did end up cutting in. I stood up and blocked him off with one arm.

"Alright, that's enough!"

He looked at me like I was kidding. "You sure you want to join in on this girl? I'm not big on beating up women."

I glared at him. "I'm sure you're not, but this is getting out of hand." He then grabbed my arm and shoved me out of the way. I only stumbled a little, and quickly retaliated by drawing up my ax to his chest. "I said, THAT'S ENOUGH!"

He laughed in response. "Don't you think it's a bit dangerous to be swingin around such a weapon missy? You might hurt yourself." He got a few chuckles around the room, but there was no way in hell I was going to take it.

I grabbed him by his beard, flipped my blade around and shoved the base into his gut. I then pushed him back with my foot tripping him by hooking my ax behind his foot in the process. He was now doubled over on his back as I smirked triumphantly at him. The whole tavern was silent for a few minutes before a roaring laughter started. "Next time someone points an ax at you I hope you worry more about yourself. This girl can take care of herself!"

I then turned and sat back down at the table. Hiccup had a rather surprised but still amused expression on his face. "Think that was enough?"

"I think I got my point across. So what was that? I've never known you to be so aggressive."

He sighed and turned to his side. "I don't know, but I just can't control it. Whenever I see that guy I just can't help, but get furious. He once tried to take down Toothless with that sword of his."

I raised my eyebrow to him. "I'm surprised he could get that close."

"We had just saved him from falling 50 feet off a cliff and he repaid Toothless by slashing him. I'm sure you've noticed the short scar just behind his left foreleg?"

I turned back over to the so called great warrior. "I guess I can understand given the circumstances." It was then that Bryn brought over the food to our table, completely ignoring the injured man. She placed down the food and had a slightly nervous expression on her face. "Hope you enjoy." She then quickly left and didn't turn back. Her attitude changed pretty quickly.

* * *

Hiccup's pov

"Aside from the little skirmish at the tavern I'd have to say this trip was very uneventful." We were only a few minutes from the mountain now and it was clear as day in view.

"I was expecting something more…."

"Like what?"

"I thought for sure a dragon would attack us, like the ones on Berk." I guess it would've made sense for this third party to have attacked us while we traveled. We would've been alone, far less defended from a swarm like the one on Berk.

"Let's just be happy it didn't." Last thing we need is to be caught off guard like that again. We had entered a lite fog that hung over the Peak as we approached. "Stay close. You have to be careful even if it's lite."

We slowed our pace as we approached the mountain. As we neared the cliff to the caves I started to see some movement. Upon closer inspection it turned out to be Bo'mar waving us in from the cliff's edge, and Balrog had joined him. "Welcome back Hiccup!"

* * *

**And scene, hope you enjoyed it. Sorry if the names are lame but I haven't been very good at coming up with random unimportant character names. Also, you'll notice it inter lays with a story talked about earlier, that was intentional. Aside from that it was a rather uneventful chapter but I guarantee the next one shall be good! Please review and any questions, feel free to ask! I have already drawn a new random number! =^-^=**


	11. Chapter 11 - Musings of an Old Man

**Okay, I totally forgot to do this last chapter so here goes... HOLY FRICKEN CRAP, I HAVE OVER 100 REVIEWS! You guys rock you know that? Anyway I just had to get that out of my system. Also, I found myself finally watching the show last week and it is as I thought. Though, it has lots of lol moments that are totally priceless and still believe it has little relative plot, and character development. Then again, I simply have to look at the intended audience and shout to the heavens it wasn't horrible like all the other shows now. I give it a 6.5 cause that's how I am.**

**On a side note, I am finally introducing one of my OC's in this ch and am even going to give you a glimpse into his mind. He's kind of a trolling old man, but what's more fun than that.=^-^=**

**Disclaimer: If I owned it, I would have watch the new movie at this point!=^-^=**

**Ch. - Musings of an Old Man**

* * *

An old man stood on the cliffs edge waving to the two teens who had just landed their dragons. "Hey Bo'mar. It's been awhile." "Yeah but at least I wasn't lonely." The spry old man turned to his dragon companion. "Ain't that right Balrog?"

Balrog was a large mostly black dragon. He had grey rock like patches on various spots on his body and glowing red veins in random arrangements. He towered over the old man with a common frown like expression as he looked over his new guests.

Hiccup approached first, raising a humble hand to the stoic dragon. "You remember me right Balrog?" The dragon took a moment to sniff Hiccup's hand and then looked him over. His eyes widened as he brushed up to his hand which Hiccup turned to pet him with. "I was afraid you'd forgotten me." The dragon gave a deep grunt in response, then turned his head to the still unidentified guest. "This is Astrid. She's a friend."

Bo'mar who had moved over to the young girl, was looking her over. He wasn't very tall, being a few inches shorter than Astrid. He wore a blue tunic over grey pants with what could have been white leg wrappings at one time. He stroked his slender white beard with one hand and held his walking stick in the other positioned around his back. "You bring your girlfriend with you this time round?"

Both Hiccup and Astrid blushed at the thought. "N-no, I'm from his village, my name is Astrid."

Bo'mar's eyes seemed to widen as a grin spread across his face. "Even better eh Hiccup?" He winked at the boy before turning back to his companion. "So lass, You're from Berk as well? I heard it's horrible this time of year." He smiled as he awaited a response.

"W-well, it's the ice season, so yeah it gets pretty bad." Balrog, who'd been eyeing her the whole time stepped forward. He moved his face extremely close to hers and seemed to look at her very soul with his piercing auburn eyes. "Uh… hello?" Balrog then turned his head to the side, never braking his gaze.

"Oh! Aren't you a lucky one! He wants you to pet him."

Hiccup looked over to the old man. "That's surprising; He's normally very hostile to people he just met."

"Tell me about it. He tried to toast me within 5 minutes of meeting me."

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "I can think of plenty of reasons why he would too."

Astrid, though hesitant at first, stroked the side of the dragons face. "Wow, he's really warm."

The old man laughed. "He beats an old fashioned fire any day."

Hiccup trudged forward to Balrog. "Balrog is a lava dragon. I call him a Lava Guardian." Astrid turned to Hiccup eagerly awaiting the explanation as she continued to rub the dragon. "I've found several kinds of nests, some having only one species while others had several. The lava dragons had several, much like the dragons of Hellhein's Gate. I've found 4 different species of them in the 1 nest I found."

"Actually this mountain was probably a nest too. I've found several chambers deep down that Balrog showed me."

"Okay so the one nest still occupied was in Hodhr's Peak. It's also called Blind Man's Mountain if you've heard that name. It comes from the nearly impenetrable fog that surrounds most the mountain itself. Anyway, the 4 different kinds are Lava Crawlers, Lava balls, Lava Guardians and the queen which I call Lava Spout."Hiccup turned and pointed to a bag on Toothless' saddle. "You might remember them from the book."

"Yeah, the one's you added right?"

"Yeah, as far as I can tell, these dragons are all Stoker Class dragons that only inhabit volcanoes or other active lava sites. Balrog requires lava to survive and keep his fire going." Hiccup then gestured to the glowing red veins on Balrog. "These are veins for the lava he eats to circulate through his body. Lava Guardians can go for much longer without a lava source because of them."

"So does he guard the nest or something?"

Hiccup looked at Astrid with a pleased expression. "Yes actually, it was a literal name after all. Lava Guardians are far fewer than the other two types aside from the queen. They only have a few per generation and they keep outsiders out. Though they are Stoker Class dragons, they do have a lot of Boulder Class traits. As you can see he's very rough and rocky looking. He uses these attributes to beat intruders."

Bo'mar then moved over to his companion and looked at Hiccup. "You remember that problem I wrote to you about?" Hiccup thought for a moment before responding.

"Oh yeah, you said he was too hot to ride."

"Yup. You think you can help with that?"

"I'll see what I can do." Hiccup then motioned for the rest to get inside the cave just behind them.

"In case you're wondering Hiccup, I haven't touched your room. Of course Balimund was trying to break into it while you were gone after he ran out of Dragon Powder."

Hiccup laughed in response. "Figures he would."

"I'm serious Hiccup. I'm surprised he didn't bring Loki in here to melt the bars down." The old man wore and amused smile as he talked about the crazy smithy.

"Well I've brought lots more with me, so I'll be sure to get him some."

Astrid looked around the homey cave. "So you lived here for how long?"

"A little over a year, but this part isn't very lived in." He pointed forward to where the cave splits off. "We live further down the right path. If you take the left one, you'll end up down near lava flow. I recommend only going down their if you have a dragon with you." They all started down the right tunnel which split into several a few meters in. Two signs were visible from the main tunnel; one bearing Hiccup's name and the other Bo'mar's.

* * *

Astrid's pov

Hiccup turned to me. "I need to go down to the village at the base, and see Balimund. Could you stay here and get things settled in?" Can I not come with him? Just who is this Balimund anyway?

"I guess, but can't I just come with you?"

His expression screamed that he was trying to dodge that question as he hesitated to answer. "I… I just need to talk to him alone…. That's all. I should be back in a few hours." I guess that wouldn't be a bad thing. We've been together for the past week so I guess he deserves some time to talk with someone else without me around.

Hiccup then proceeded to the cavern marked with his name. It was pretty dark as we went further in, with the light from the main tunnel torches fading. "I guess we're going to need a little light." Hiccup then pulled out his sword and scratched it along the wall. It produced sparks which found their way to a line of torches. The whole room lit up rather fast as I looked at it brighten through iron bars I couldn't see before. Hiccup then rolled a rock away from the wall to reveal a switch.

"What's with all this anyway?"

Hiccup pulled the lever to the left and the bars moved up. "Well, I really don't want people going through my things even if I'm not around to use them. Call it traveler's caution. I learned the hard way how fast one's stuff can go missing if left unguarded." This is a side of Hiccup I had gradually seen along our journey. He was always careful, always wary of anyone he saw nearby wherever we set up camp and he would even set up traps around the site. Hiccup was not as naive as he used to be, that's for sure.

As we entered the main room I noticed drawings littered the walls. Some were of dragons, mostly Toothless, while others were of the strangest things. One of them looked like a modified catapult. The tables near those drawings were also covered with random things such as metal scrap, leather and wood shavings. A shelf on the wall next to his bed had many small objects on it, some of which could be weapons but I wasn't entirely sure from looking at them.

"I kind of left in a hurry so it is a bit of a mess." He started to unlatch the bags on Toothless' saddle and place them by a large scorch mark.

"Toothless' bed I presume?"

"Yeah." It was on the other side of his bed from the shelf. He pulled out a large bag from his luggage and then motioned Toothless out. "Feel free to use any of the caves, but make sure they dead end before going too far. The one on the other side of Bo'mar's is a good sized one if want."

"Sure." Sleeping in a cave may not of been at the top of my list of places to sleep, but it's better that others. I grabbed Stormfly and followed him out.

The old man was waiting for us. "Careful down their Hiccup. The man can get pretty crazy ya'know." Hiccup laughed at that. "Believe me I know. Oh, and I need to talk to you later about something really important, so don't go disappearing like you always do okay?"

The old man smirked. "Oh, I wouldn't dream of it." He definitely would, if only because Hiccup asked him not to. I can tell he likes to mess with people. I remember Hiccup talking about this guy before, something about being a seer. I doubt that of course, he doesn't seem serious enough. Then again, he could just be putting up a front. Hiccup left through the main tunnel with Toothless and the man turned to me. "I know you think I'm a kooky old man, and just so you know, I am." He motioned for me to follow him.

* * *

Bo'mar's pov

This girl is every bit of what Hiccup described her as. She's observant and serious almost like a hawk watching it's pray. She seems to have her guard up even now, and at the risk of sounding like a perverted old man, beautiful. I lead her out into the main tunnel again and to the empty cave next to mine.

"I've been across the world in my 91 years and I've seen many things; everything from island utopias to stone monoliths to ruined civilizations. I've seen all this and still, when I wake up in the morning I still learn something new before I go to bed. Even after all these years, their still so much to know, so I guess I am a bit crazy. Crazy to think I could learn all the worlds' knowledge in my short life."

I turned to her as we walked and she seemed to still be analyzing me. She seem to be genuinely interested in what I had to say, much like Hiccup did when I first met him. "Just thought, I talk a little about myself."

We stopped in the center of the cavern and I placed the touch into a crevice in the wall. "I'm glad you came with him. It's good to know he won't be on his own in his latest venture." She seemed like a good girl to me, and she obviously cared deeply for Hiccup. "I know it's not Berk, but I hope you'll feel comfortable here for the time being. I don't know how long you will be here, so whatever you decide, this is yours."

She looked around the cavern. "Thanks, a cave is better than out in the open in my book." She then turned back to me. "So you've traveled all over huh? Why come here of all places?"

I smirked at her. She was rather to the point wasn't she? "Well first off, I was born in this region and second I saw in a vision that I needed to be here. I was given this power by the Norn's you see, on the one rule that I follow any vision given to me, even if it were my own death." She gazed at me intently, seeming to mull over whether she believed me or not. "Regardless of whether you believe or not, it's true, and although I'm not allowed to change them I embrace it."

"No, Hiccup told me about you. I just find it hard to believe. Why would you agree to something like that? Knowing when you die and being unable to stop it would be horrible." I guess to most, seeing that sort of thing would be a pretty horrible thing to live with, but I am grateful for it.

"I know it may seem strange to you, but I asked for this gift. Being able to see the future can be a curse, but only if you let it be one. Although, to be honest, I can't actually see my own future. I can only see events of others futures, and sometimes they overlap, giving me a glimpse at my own."

I turned away and started walking out. "Besides, I also get to see the future of those around me, though only in short waves, I don't always get a clear idea of what exactly is going on. I have even seen the day that both you and Hiccup take your last breaths. Once I come in contact with someone, I can see their whole life before my eyes, past, present, and future. Although I'm not able to interfere in it for the most part, I do enjoy a few of the things I can see."

I got silence for a few minutes as I stopped in the tunnel. I turned to her and it seemed she had a whole medley of emotions on her face. "Don't worry, I'll be sure to keep it to myself. It wouldn't be any fun to spoil an ending like that now would it." I then continued out the tunnel.

"Wait!" I felt the smile spread across my face. I turned to her as she walked back to me. "Can you at least tell me one thing?" I gave no response at all before she spoke again. "Did I make the right choice in coming with him?" It almost makes it boring that I knew she was going to ask that.

"You love him don't you?" Her face flashed red as I asked that. "Don't you worry lass, I won't say anything about it to him. I know you will say it instead." I laughed a little as I continued. "Ah to be young again, what I wouldn't give. Alas, I am an old man, unable to give my heart away from all those harsh experiences in life. I know you'll be far more successful than I."

She seemed to still be a bit flustered but was now quit calm. "You see all this and yet I think you enjoy keeping it to yourself." I laughed hardily at that.

That was one of my only pleasures in life at my age. "I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it." I then composed myself and leaned both hands on my walking stick.

"I'll tell you this much though, he talked about you all the time back before when he lived here. It would come up randomly in conversation about his village or every time he'd work on some new weapon. He talked about how you were serious, focused and a great fighter. To be honest, anyone who heard him would be able to figure out he had a crush on you, and believe me, that hasn't changed. As for whether you made the right decision in coming, well that's up to your judgment. What's happening now was already in the works, I just sent him to his village to get the best outcome."

She didn't respond so I left her to her thoughts. Oh, how I envy the young and in love. I sighed as I rejoined Balrog. "All my attempts at love were failures and one by one they fell apart." Even the last woman I had seemed to have an ulterior motive in meeting with me. I'll never forget her though, she was beautiful, a goddess among women.

Balrog grunted as he rubbed his face to mine. He's been so good to me recently; almost like he knows all that I've been through and can relate himself. I guess I do have a companion in life after all, it's just not a woman. I then lead him down into my own room. "Things are getting interesting at least. As the gears of time turn so does the world, and I shall watch in earnest." I hummed a tune as I continued to my room.

* * *

**And their ya'll have it. first, I warn you he was sort of a troll so their. Second I've posted concept art of Balrog on my profile so check it out if you want. Third, I've also updated the cover image, I think it turned out okay for the most part. (I drew it around midnight a few days ago.**

**Any other questions can be easily answered so please review and ask to your hearts content!=^-^=**


	12. Chapter 12 - A Scorched Hammer

**Okay and once again, a new chapter! Okay before I blather on about how I feel, I'm going to take a moment to thank my most repetitive reviewers.**

**Toothless is Best**

**Alpha B. A. 7**

**Ember Neutron**

**XDragon WingsX**

**DoomsdayBeamXD**

**johnnylee619**

**Firenze Fox**

**Kitty.0**

**Seagate**

**Gryffindor4life**

**I really appreciate ya'll sticking with my story so far!**

**Now to what I normally do. This chapter introduces another OC, also their is a game reference in this chapter. I'll give a piece of dragon candy to the ones that figure out what it is!=^-^=**

**Disclaimer: I will no longer be doing this, so this is the last time cause I'm sure ya'll know by now that I don't own HTTYD.=^-^=**

**Ch. 12 - A Scorched Hammer**

* * *

Smoke flew up from the chimney of the old metal works. Toothless and Hiccup landed at the back of the stall near a storage barn. Hiccup dismounted Toothless and quietly moved over to a window in the stall where smoke was flowing out. "You okay in their Balimund?"

He waved the smoke away with little progress slightly leaning through the window. "Balimund?" I large crash was heard as metal clanged through the stall. "Ah for the love'a-" Hiccup rolled his eyes as he climbed through the window. "You really need to organize this place better."

A coughing was heard before a flap on the roof of the stall swung open. "I keep it this way so I can find everything."

"Yeah, well that and get yourself killed. Stacking swords and axes precariously isn't smart." As the smoke cleared the charred man became visible. He was tall, blonde and had his hair pulled partially back. He wore what looked like a green tunic covered in a brown blacksmiths apron.

"Smart or not, it's how I do things. How ya been Hiccup." He climbed down the ladder in his stall and took a place next to the young Viking.

"Pretty good actually."

The smithy wiped the soot off his mustache and grabbed the tongs from the fire. "Nice to know you were havin fun. I ran out of Dragon powder, and now my orders are piling up." He placed the misshapen steel rod into the water.

Hiccup then pulled up the sack he brought. "Well I ran out of the mineral mix for it, but Loki should be able to make up for it. The key ingredient aside from the Dragon Flint was magnesium after all."

The man took a moment to think before a smile spread across his face. "That sounds brilliant Hiccup! Only back for a few minutes and already coming up with innovative ideas! I missed that!"

Hiccup crossed his arms and looked to the man. "I was only gone a few weeks."

The smithy gave him a wild smile. "Weeks can be years waiting in the prime of your youth! I want to enjoy mine!" Balimund then reached for the bag. "Thanks Hiccup! Now what do you need?"

* * *

Hiccup's pov

Seems he hasn't forgotten our working relations and he's straight to the point as usual. "I was hoping to do some leather working while I was here."

He smiled widely as he pointed to a far shelf. "You're in luck. I just got some fine leather in the other day. Help yourself to it." Balimund carried the sack over to the forge and yelled. "Loki! It's time to hammer the iron!" It only took a few minutes for the dragon to come to its master's call and poke his head through the stall's back door next to the forge. "Theirs my Loki's Breath!"

Loki or Loki's Breath, which was his full name, was a red Nadder. He was a little bigger than Stormfly and his personality was relatively self-centered when it came to anyone but Balimund. He had fallen into Balimund's storage shed several months ago, and thankfully I was here because Balimund wanted to lop it's head off immediately. I convinced him not to, and he became quickly attached to him when Loki showed he'd be good around the forge. Now Balimund's the only one even allowed to touch him, though he has allowed me a couple of times, he usually gets very testy when I try.

"Alright Loki, why don't you have some of this eh?" He tossed a piece of the Dragon Flint into his mouth and got a pleasurable growl in return. "Thought so."

After the dragon gobbled it down he looked at the man expectantly. "Don't worry, you'll get some more, but first you got to help me by lighting up my forge." Loki happily complied as he shot a blazing breath into the man's forge. "Now that's a hot fire!" I swear metal working is all he ever cares about some times.

"Alright I'll just be using this work bench then."

"Sounds fine." He didn't even turn to look. He's so caught up now I bet I could tell him his house was on fire and he wouldn't move. I turned and headed to the workbench next to the tanning rack. I came down here for a reason and I need to get started.

* * *

After a few hours of working I had almost finished when Balimund got curious and came over. "What are you up to over here eh Hiccup?" He was now more charred than before and a little worn looking. I was just finishing the last of the stitching when he spoke.

"Well first, Bo'mar asked me to make him a saddle for Balrog because he finally let him on his back."

"Oh, I heard him say something like that I think."

I rolled my eyes as I finished. "You'd probably remember it better if you weren't trying to break into my room at the time." I turned to see his face, but it didn't have an ounce of regret on it. This man took life by the horns and wasn't the type to feel bad about past events unless they were big. "Anyway, he needed a saddle that wouldn't burn through, so I lined it with a piece of sheet metal in between the leather layers. It won't keep all the heat out, but he should be able to easily sit on him now." I held up my handy work to show him.

"I see you're as crafty as ever." He took it from my hands and went over the leather work. "Not bad, I'll have to remember this design." He handed it back to me and I folded it up and held it under my arm. "And what of this?" He had picked up the other saddle that I had made earlier. "This is a Nadder saddle if I'm not mistaken."

"Well, yeah….. I brought a girl with me and she rides a Nadder."

He grinned from ear to ear. "Ah, you brought Astrid with ya eh?" How would he even know that!

"I never said it was her."

"But is it?"

I sighed in defeat. "Yeah…."

His smirk grew somewhat mischievous. "Finally maken your move eh. Bout time too! I thought you'd be taken long before. Some girls came by a few times lookin for you while you were gone, and I had to be the one to tell'em you were head over heels for another girl!"

I could feel my face burn and looked away. "I-it's not like that with us."

"Yet!"

"Wai-what!?" He started to take off his apron. "What are you doing?"

He then took a towel and started to wipe off more of the soot. "I wanna meet her of course! If you brought her with you she's up with Bo'mar right!? Then I'm coming back with ya to see the lass who's got your heart!" I hated this particular trait of his. Once he's decided on something he tends to take it all the way. He's never one to stop half way if he can help it. "Let's go Hiccup!"

He dashed out the back of his stall to where Loki was waiting with Toothless. I grabbed the other harness and followed him out. "Wait! You can't just come because you feel like it!" He didn't stop and hopped on Loki's back before I could get another word in. I watched as he took off, and kicked myself for telling him in the first place. "Alright Toothless, let's go after him." Sometimes he is just too much for me.

* * *

No one's pov

The Nadder landed on the cliff gracefully only moments before the Night Fury. Balimund hopped off Loki and began leading him inside the cave. "Oh, I just can't wait!" Hiccup chased after his quick pace followed by Toothless.

"I swear you listen worse than my dad!"

The smithy just kept up his pace through the cavern. "I'd much rather do than listen Hiccup, you know that!" As they came upon the main cavern a quiet humming was heard.

"Is that Bo'mar again?"

Balimund laughed. "He must be happy to have a lady's company after all this years." The humming stopped followed by the old man spotting the two strolling in.

"Hey Hiccup, you finish your business?" He looked at the over excited Balimund. "Let it slip didn't ya?"

Hiccup responded dryly. "Yeah…"

Balimund took a good look around the small chamber. "So where is this lovely lass?" An ax flew by and imbedded itself into the cavern wall, just missing the excited man by an inch.

"Looking for me?" Astrid stood at the entrance to her cavern, arms crossed.

Balimund remained quiet for a moment, glancing to the ax and then back to her. "Got yourself a live one eh?" He turned to pull the ax out of the wall and looked it over. "Your work I presume?" Hiccup nodded humbly. "Ya did good." He then reached out the ax to the female Viking. "Here ya go lass, I believe this is yours."

Astrid stepped forward to take it. "So what were you up to this whole time?" She waited for a response as she looked over the blade's edge.

"Ah, he was busy making a little somthin special for you."

She immediately moved her gaze to Hiccup with what could have been a slight blush. "What is it?"

Hiccup pulled the smaller saddle out from under his arm and showed it to her. "I remember you saying how stiff you got after riding for a long time on that quick fix one you had so I made you a better one."

She took the leather bundle from Hiccup and looked it over. She traced the edges with her hands and looked back to Hiccup. "You didn't have to."

"I-I wanted to." They had a bit of awkward silence before the loud smithy broke it.

"You two are adorable!" He grabbed them both under his arms and hugged them. "Even Loki is in aww of that!" The Nadder in question was just by the old man holding one wing over his eyes in what looked to be embarrassment. "Aww Loki, you're such a romantic." Loki responded with a soft growl and shook his wings. He then strutted forward to Astrid and sniffed her. "You like her too Loki?"

Hiccup was able to wrench out of the man's grip. "I bet he smells Stormfly on her." Balimund let go of Astrid and touched his fist to his palm. "Oh yeah, I forgot she rode a Nadder."

"So you ride one too?" Astrid scrutinized the Nadder in her face.

"Yeah, he's great isn't he?" Astrid tried to reach her hand to the Nadder , but it pulled away and growled.

"I guess…"

"He does that to everyone, trust me."

"Why don't you try out the new saddle lass? I'm sure Hiccup would love to see how well he did." Balimund moved further into the cavern to the where it splits off in several places. "Where is that Nadder of yours?"

Astrid, taking the queue, whistled on her fingers and out came Stormfly shuffling to her owner. "Good girl." Stormfly lowered her head to receive Astrid's approving attention.

Balimund immediately started to circle the two. "Oh, ain't she a beauty! What do you think Loki?" The red Nadder made his way over as well, only to receive a bit of hostility from Astrid, whom wasn't too happy about being growled at. The Nadder worked his way to the other side of Stormfly to better acquaint itself with her. A few indiscriminate growls were heard between the two of them before Loki returned to the smithy's side.

Balimund cocked his head to the side in his attempt to read the Nadder's expression. "She didn't?" The man pats the dragon's head. "It's okay Loki, their plenty of dragons in the sky."

Hiccup then came to a realization. "Oh, Bo'mar, I forgot to ask you something. Dragons have been disappearing in large numbers everywhere."

"Yeah and then a whole swarm showed up to attack Berk." Balimund's surprise was a stark contrast to the old man's calm.

"Do you know why this is happening? Better question, will you let us in on it?"

The old man laughed at the young man. "You know me too well. If I told you what was going on, the Norn would have my head. What I can do, is point you in the right direction."

Hiccup rolled his eyes, confirming he'd expected such an answer. "So this direction is?"

"It's about a day's flight due north of here. Theirs a village called Brattsholt, where you should find an answer to that." Hiccup handed the man his new saddle and he strolled off into his respective tunnel.

"I always love all the little details he includes in his suggestions."

Astrid looked over to Hiccup. "So what? Are we going their?"

He nodded in response. "Yeah, but let's wait till morning okay?" She nodded back.

"Alright you two, I hope ya don't mind if I join ya for dinner, I'm starving!" Hiccup laughed at the man and Astrid joined in a little.

"I think I'm starting to understand him a little."

"You've only glimpsed the surface."

* * *

Hiccup's pov

That couldn't have ended fast enough. I swear I think he almost opted to sleep here. His excitement over bringing the girl I told him I liked with me, was way over the top.

I led Toothless into the room again where he immediately took his spot on the char mark. "I bet you're just as tired as I am." Toothless yawned and started to heat up his bed. I wish I could just drop into bed too, but I've still got to bring a few things to Astrid. I just hope I can look her in the eye at all when I walk in there.

As I expected, Balimund was sure to make any further conversation between us completely awkward. I grabbed an extra buddle of bedding from under the table where I noticed a tail sticking out. "Hey Scorch, still sleeping?" A slight peek under the table answered that question. Scorch had hollowed out a little cave under my desk pretty quickly after I found him and can almost always be found under here. I almost forgot just how long he tends to sleep after long trips.

I took up the bundle and headed out of the room. "Here's to secretly hoping she's already asleep." I turned down her cavern and was immediately disappointed. From the shadow cast by the single torch, it appeared as if she was pacing.

"-but how am I supposed to tell-" I think I cut her off as I entered the room. She stopped pacing the moment I entered and sort of, looked away.

"Sorry if I interrupted something…. I uh, brought some bedding for you." I held out the bundle to her, while at the same time, trying to not seem nervous. I was failing pretty badly at it…. She took it rather quickly and returned an awkward smile.

"Thanks Hiccup….." She turned away and sighed.

"What's wrong?" She obviously looked down and I'm guessing it had everything to do with Balimund.

"Okay I know he's kinda of….. well anyway, Balimund was just being himself."

She shook her head. "That's not it. While the guy is rather…. It doesn't matter. I'm just a little disappointed that I haven't been able to do much of anything. You've been doing things like making weapons and even a saddle for me, but what have I done? I forced myself onto you and you've been having to watch my back ever since."

Well that's uncharacteristic for Astrid. It kind of makes me wonder just how long she's felt like this. "Look, I'm not trying to make you feel useless; I'm just doing what I can." I pulled up a chair, one of the few pieces of furniture in her cavern, and sat down.

"I'm good at making things, so I make things. You're good at fighting, so you fight. You saved me quite a bit of trouble with Valdor at Boar's Head." She seemed to be listening intently as she leaned against a table on the far side of the room. "Whatever we come across tomorrow, I'll definitely need your help with it."

She thought for a moment before responding. "Then why did you try and leave alone in the first place?" She's always been one of the more perceptive Vikings, not a good thing at this point though.

"When I first left, yeah I wanted to do it alone, but you followed anyway. After only a day, traveling with you made me realize how much fun it was. Before it was only me and Toothless, which wasn't bad, but having another person to talk to is different." I couldn't help but enjoy the company of the girl I've had a crush on, or even love, for years. "I just want you to know I trust you with my back alright? It's not like you to doubt yourself like this."

She brushed her hand through her bangs and sighed. "Alright then, if you trust me, I'll be sure not to let you down." A reassuring smile spread across her face.

I stood up and walked to the exit. "That's more like the Astrid I know. Be sure to get some rest; tomorrow is bound to be exciting in one way or another." I walked out of her cavern.

At least I know she's cheered up a little. Maybe if I delegate more she won't feel like a burden. I mean she's got years of dragon slaying experience, which is bound to come in handy right? Maybe not so much for slaying, but maybe catching when they get out of hand. This is bound to be way more productive then going solo on Toothless.

* * *

**And another chapter bites the dust! I'm starting to really enjoy doing this. On another note, while I do enjoy putting these up, I feel like I'm getting less of a response now, so I've decided (This has nothing to do with last times randomness) to update only once I've had 5 reviews for the previous chapter. In other words, I'll post again or within 48 hours or so after this chapter gets 5 reviews. I'm not trying to be unreasonable, but I really like to hear what ya'll think. It also makes me type more enthusiastically when I hear what ya'll think of my stories. Also, if you haven't already, I've posted concept art for some of the characters on my profile page. Until next time ya'll!=^-^=**


	13. Chapter 13 - Brattsholt Village

**YOU GUYS ROCK! I asked and you delivered! And as promised, a duly delivered update! It may be just a tad shorter than most but trust me, a lot happens in this chapter so that should make up for it. This one is a big leap forward story wise with a chunk of plot coming next chapter so enjoy!=^-^=**

**On another note, I was just wondering if anyone looks at the concept art I post. I planned to keep them coming but I didn't want to clutter up my profile page if no one bother ya know?=^-^=**

**Ch. 13 - Brattsholt Village**

* * *

Hiccup was awoken that morning by Toothless, as per usual whenever he slept in a place that didn't allow outside light. He was quick to ready himself and had a bag put together before even Bo'mar realized he was awake. The old man stood in his tunnel watching the boy get his things together. "Off a little early eh?"

Hiccup didn't take the time to look up at him as he continued to put his stuff together. "Yeah, I'm hoping to get their by sundown." Toothless had begun handing him things from the shelf as he pointed.

"Sounds good I guess, but I got one last thing to tell ya." The old man had a harsh seriousness inn his voice that made Hiccup turn his head instantly. "Now boy, I can't be specific but, when you see it coming, don't you move."

"See what? And why?"

The old man shook his head. "The lass will tell you to move, but you can't move, no matter what." He gazed intently into the boy's eyes hoping to grasp that he understood. Hiccup slowly nodded his head. "Good. I'll see you when you in a few days' time I guess."

With that, the old man left, while Hiccup stood contemplating what the old man meant. Toothless let out a whimper as he tried to get Hiccup's attention. The boy pat his best friend on the head and grabbed the canteen out of his mouth. "I'm sure it's going to be fine buddy."

* * *

As he made his way to the entrance he saw Astrid and her Nadder waiting for them. She seemed to be showering Stormfly in affection, unaware that Hiccup was watching. "I really need you to have my back girl." She stroked the dragons face as she smiled at it.

"I thought that was my job?" She jumped a little at the surprise and turned to Hiccup with her arms still around Stormfly's face. "Whao! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

Hiccup just smiled as he strode forward with Toothless on his heels. "I didn't really try to." After that little exchange Hiccup led the way out of the cavern.

"I forgot how bright it was out here." Astrid covered her eyes to shield then from the sudden brightness.

"That's what happens when you live in a cave." Hiccup shielded his eyes with his hand as he gazed at the brightening sky. The sun was just rising above the horizon bathing the land in pinkish glow. "Let's get moving." He hopped onto Toothless and the dragon took off, followed closely by Astrid on Stormfly.

* * *

The two stopped off near a mill on the way there to check their bearings. They settle their dragons deep enough into the trees that the mill goers wouldn't see them before advancing towards it on foot. "So where are we?"

Hiccup studies the map closely. "If I'm right we should be at Cedar Mill but this area is littered with mills so I just wanted to make sure."

Astrid peeks over his shoulder at the map. "Where did you get a map like that?" She was commenting on the high precision and scale of the map.

"There's a town on a southern island called Skapta and their famous for having the best maps around. Of course I didn't know that until I ended up there, myself, by accident. When I showed up their I was immediately pulled to the side by a man named Bjorn and directed to the closest Cartographer. Apparently that sort of thing happens a lot around there."

They came upon the milling area while the sun was still relatively high. A logger noticed them first and waved them down. "Travelers?"

Hiccup rolled up his map and nodded. "Yes, we were wondering if this was Cedar Mill?"

The logger smile and directed their attention to a far off sign. "Indeed it is, come here for wood?"

"No, we were actually on our way to another village and wanted to make sure we were on the right track." The man seemed disappointed at Hiccup's response but no mad.

The logger crossed his arms. "Alright then, were ya off too?"

"We're looking for Brattsholt."

"It should be north of here right?"

The man seemed to twitch at the two Vikings words. "You want to go there?! That's the last place anyone should want to go around here."

Hiccup and Astrid traded glances. "Why?"

The logger eyed Astrid carefully. "Well you are travelers, so I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you don't know. That village was originally a village of viking mercenaries. They fought for whom ever paid them good money attacking from land or even sea. That, however, isn't why it so dangerous. The village itself was rather nice and it's not to say they didn't allow travelers into it. No, what happened about a week ago is what changed it." The teens listened intently as the man grew more serious. "I heard it was destroyed overnight. No one knows how or why, but many believe it was a ghost."

Hiccup looked at the man skeptically. "A ghost?"

"Aye lad. Brattsholt had been haunted by one years before. Many villagers and even travelers saw it in the dead of night, glowing under the moonlight. I heard its eyes were gold and bore right through your soul. I think it came back and finally did them in."

"Really." The sarcasm in Hiccup's tone was obvious. "Okay ghost or not we need to get there. Mind pointing us in the right direction?"

The man sighed. "If you're that sold on goin then I'm not about to stop ya. It's due north of here." He pointed with a frown on his face.

"Thank you." Astrid then followed Hiccup as they made their way back to the dragons. "Ghosts? That's ridiculous."

"I don't know Hiccup, my grandfather once went on about being haunted by one of his wives."

Hiccup gave her a skeptical look. "He's also crazy or at the very least deranged." Astrid could do little to repute the fact that what Hiccup said was probably true.

* * *

Hiccup's pov

The sun was almost starting to set when the village came into view. I couldn't tell much from the angle but it did seem off. "Is that it?" Astrid seemed as worried as I was.

"I think so." As we neared I could easily tell that something big had happened there. Buildings were crushed, some were burned and others seemed like they were tossed off of their foundation. "What happened here?"

Astrid motioned for Stormfly to land in an open area. "Chances are, we'll find out if we look around." I motioned for Toothless to land as well though he seemed very uneasy about the place. I got off of him and he immediately whimpered in a worried fashion. His eyes were darting around the area as if he expected something to jump out.

"Stay close bud." I started to enter a burned out building when I heard a crash. I turned to see Toothless had partially fallen through the floor. "Careful." I then turned to inspect the house. "This place was definitely burned out from the outside." The burns on the outside were more severe than on the inside.

"Hiccup!" I stepped carefully out of the ruined building to answer Astrid.

"You find something?"

She was standing a little ways away by one of the crushed buildings. "You're going to want to see this." She was circling something on the ground.

"What is it?" As I got closer the impression in the ground she had seen became more obvious. This wasn't just any hole, it was a dragon claw print.

"So how much you want to bet a dragon did this?"

"Certainly makes more sense than a ghost." From the size and shape of the print I'd have to say this was a Change Wing, but that wouldn't make sense. "Be on the lookout for more prints." I turned to scan the area.

"Why?"

"That's a Change Wing print and they don't breathe fire." I pointed to the burned down building I was just in.

"So this place was attacked by multiple dragons?"

More than just a few. "No, I'm thinking it was swarmed by them." I had just noticed another print beside the building I was just in. This print was much larger than the one we were looking at. She followed me over to it and it was just as I thought. "This one belongs to a Boneknapper. You can tell because of the unusual edge to the print. This is caused by the bone armor it wears."

I next heard Toothless whimper again as me walked over looking jumpier than before. "Toothless?" Stormfly wasn't far behind and seemed to share his uneasiness. "And Stormfly?" I took a good look around and realized something. "It's too quiet."

Astrid immediately went on the defensive. "Think we're being watched?" She scanned the area like a hawk. As I gazed around to look for our silent spectator I noticed something that took the color out of my face.

"A-astrid!" Standing just behind her a few yards away was a terrible Spike Shredder. This was probably the most dangerous member of the sharp class there was. This dragon was covered in razor sharp spikes and was large and round. It roles it's body around like a boulder down a cliff and shreds its victims to pieces. Aside from the large round body it also has large talons on the tips of its wings and a long thin spiked tail. Astrid froze probably realizing that whatever I was staring at was right behind her.

I slowly shook my head. "Don't move." Toothless had his back arched and began growling at it. Stormfly was bent down with her tail spikes extended. "I'm going to break to the right and I want you to run the opposite direction okay." She slowly nodded before I readied my position. I took a side glance toward Toothless and he traded glances with me. I took one last breath before I broke out in a run. It didn't take long to get the dragon's attention and he followed by rolling at top speed at me.

It was catching up pretty fast so tried to slow it down by dodging through the ruins, but it shredded everything it hit. I heard a shrill scream as Toothless blasted it from the side. It was knocked out of a roll and that's when I noticed it. This dragon was far darker in color than I had ever seen, and what was creepier was that it had familiar white veins wrapped around its body from its chest area bearing an also familiar mark. It was easier to see in the daylight and I immediately saw it as some kind of scratch mark.

I turned toward Astrid who was charging with Stormfly in my direction. Toothless had taken a few more shots at the dragon to keep it pined. "Careful Astrid, these dragons are known for being very resilient!" That was proven when he broke out of the fiery assault and launched itself at Astrid. Stormfly was quick to retaliate by whipping its tail spines at it. It stopped its rolling assault and began its rain of spit fire on them. This wasn't as dangerous because their fire was relatively weak, but it did cover a large area.

Astrid wasn't impeded though as she dodged left and right. "How do we stop this thing?!"

"I will not be stopped!" It began another rolling charge as both I and Astrid remained in shock. It spoke! Another dragon spoke, just like in Berk! It also had that crazy white pattern on it. Our hesitance to move was made up for by Toothless and Stormfly pushing it back with their joined fire blasts.

It fell back into a pile of wood from one of the houses. We surrounded it before it could rise, but with the damage it took I doubt it would. I had a few questions in mind for this dragon, and now that I knew it could talk, I was going to ask them. "What did you do here?"

It glared at me and responded. "What I had too! I destroyed these people! They were a threat to him!"

Astrid decided on the next question. "Who is him?!" The dragon laughed at her. "He is he and you are you, I doubt you could understand much else human!" That definitely riled up Astrid, as she next reached for her ax. I motioned for her to stop and turned back to the dragon.

"Does this 'he' have a name?"

"Do you wish to know it human?" I nodded and he whipped his tail up. "Are you sure boy?" He wore a somewhat evil smirk as he asked that. I turned to Astrid to see if I could get her take on it, but she was by now shouting at me.

"Move Hiccup!" I turned and saw the tail falling towards me and was about to dodge when what Bo'mar said earlier flashed through my mind. 'Now boy, I can't be specific but, when you see it coming, don't you move.' he had said that and now seems to be the defining moment. Do I trust him? I took a deep breath and stood firm, only guarding my head from the strike. "HICCUP!"

I was on the ground before I knew it and everything looked fuzzy. From what I could make out Astrid was a little more that pissed about what had just gone down and threw her ax, silencing the dragon. I could feel the pain in my throbbing shoulder as I gripped it out of impulse. "Hiccup!" Astrid was now next to me but I couldn't make out much by this point, because my vision was fading. I was losing the strength to stay conscious and the next thing I knew it was pitch black.

* * *

Astrid's pov

"Hiccup! Wake up Hiccup!" This isn't happening! He stopped moving and now it doesn't even look like he's breathing. I placed my ear to his chest and was relieved to still hear a heartbeat. I turned back to the horrible dragon that did this with hatred. I knew it wasn't getting up again because I nailed it square between the eyes. The body then began, just like the one from Berk, to melt away.

Toothless who was standing just in front of me was beside himself as he moved his eyes from Hiccup to me and back to Hiccup, letting out worried whimpers all the while. I lifted him up into my arms to get a better look at the slashes the dragon made. There were two solid scratches on his right shoulder, though they didn't look too deep, they did look off. The skin around the scratches looked darker, though I couldn't tell much due to his armor.

I placed him down and went for one of the canteens from Toothless' saddle. I poured some water over it and saw a slight wince from Hiccup. It was as I thought though, whatever poison that dragon had, it was working fast. I looked up to Toothless with worry evident on my face which made him worry even more as he brushed his face against Hiccup's.

So many things were going through my mind. What was all that? Why didn't he move? Is he going to die from this? He can't die yet! I haven't even…. Told him how I feel about him. I felt tears stream down my face as his breathing seemed to shallow. "You can't leave me Hiccup….."

A thought then came to me. The book of dragons! Hiccup obviously knew about this dragon so he must have written something about it! I quickly dove back into Toothless' saddle and pulled out the large book flipping through the pages until I found it. It was a sharp class dragon, with a very aggressive nature. It is prone to rolling into things over breathing fire, likes to live in open flat areas. It apparently couldn't fly very fast or manuver well in the air.

I scanned over the page and didn't see anything about a poison. Did that mean it didn't have one or that he just didn't know it did? I looked back to Hiccup as Toothless was still trying to get him to stir. What am I going to do!? He's obviously been poisoned!

I then suddenly heard a noise. It sounded like a faint humming at first but then it started to sound more gravely, not to mention it was coming from the sky. I turned to Toothless. "Stay here with Hiccup, I'm going to check it out." I wiped the tears off my face and hopped on Stormfly. I watched as Toothless laid around Hiccup just before Stormfly took off.

By this point in time, the sun had fully set and the moon was climbing into the sky. I scanned the area around us keeping note of every shadow, and trying to pinpoint that noise. After a few circles I found myself face to face with a mysterious glowing streak. The humming was definitely coming from it. It turned my way and I got a good look at its bright golden eyes. Maybe Hiccup was the crazy one for not believing in the ghost after all.

* * *

**Nya ha ha ha! Sorry about that but it had to be done! I hope you enjoyed regardless though. I put a lot of effort into this chapter, trying to make it flow with out jumping from place to place. I also hope ya'll were paying close attention to the little details!**

**On a side note, I mentioned a Skyrim reference did't I? Well it was Balimund. He is the blacksmith in riften and owns The Scorched Hammer. The dragon powder thing was also a reference to the quest he gives you called Stoking The Flames. I was kinda disappointed nobody noticed. He's my favorite blacksmith in the game!**

**Oh well, I'll talk to yall again after another 5 reviews!=^-^=**


	14. Chapter 14 - A Foreboding Nightmare

**Wow you guys know how to may a girl happy don't you? I know I sort of left you on a cliff hanger so I hope this update makes up for it. You demand I supply, this is a good system. In order to not ruin the chapter for you I will put the rest of my sh-peal at the bottom so please read it.**

**Ch. 14 - Foreboding Nightmare**

_At Dusk, in form an evil rise,_

_A terrible might to span the skies._

_A shadow cast along the night,_

_And through the land spreads terrors blight._

_Now soaked the land was crimson red, _

_As old and young were laid to bed._

_ -Old Seafaring Songs vol. 1 Verse. 1_

The two simply hovered in the air for a moment, with neither seeming to even flinch. The silver glowing figure had its eye's trained on Astrid and she dared not to move. The silence was deafening for the time it spanned but was broken as the ghost started its gravely humming again. It was at this point that Astrid was starting to make out the figure before her.

It wasn't a ghost, at least not a human ghost. It looked far more like a dragon as it began its approach again. "Hello?" The dragon merely turned its head to the side as if trying to understand her. Now it was no more than a few feet away and Astrid was able to make out most of it. It had a similar shape to Toothless though everything else was different. This dragon appeared to have horns and was, in the moonlight, more of a light grey color. It's wings had ridges going along them, almost as if they could be bird wings but with scales.

"_Human?"_ Astrid was perplexed by what it said. She couldn't understand but she knew this wasn't just a normal dragon growl. It was then that the dragon noticed her ax, which Astrid held tightly in her right hand. "_I do not wish to harm you human."_ The dragon then motioned to her ax which only seemed to confuse her even more.

"My ax?" The dragon then nodded and turned around while motioning Astrid to follow.

"_Come and we shall talk."_ Astrid turned back towards the village, still remembering that Hiccup was in bad shape, but she decided to follow it none the less. It's not like she knew how to help, and maybe she could find someone who could. She followed the silver-ish dragon for a few minutes before she descended towards what looked to be a small fire.

As they fell below the tree line another figure came into view. He was sitting on a fallen tree by the fire and seemed more than a little surprised that his dragon had brought a guest. The boy seemed to be in his teens and somewhat scrawny for his age. He wore what looked to be a red tunic with fur bracers. By his side sat a large bag accompanied by two strange swords. The mysterious dragon ran over to the boy and sat beside him. Astrid stayed atop Stormfly still seeming confused about the situation she now found herself in. "Who are you?"

The boy raised his eyebrow. "That's what I was going to ask you!" The boy turned to his dragon. "Why did you bring her?"

The dragon lifted a fore leg and pointed to Stormfly. "_She rides a dragon just like you, isn't she the kind of girl you've been looking for?"_ The boy blushed, though Astrid could only assume it was something that the dragon said.

"No! I asked you to find the village not a girl!" He crossed his arms and looked away. "I can find my own girlfriend thank you." From that Astrid was able to gather a bit of what the dragon had said. "

Actually, I was just in a village. Were you looking for Brattsholt?"

The boy looked back to Astrid with surprise on his face. "Yeah actually, I was."

Astrid's expression grew serious as she spoke again. "Well to be honest it was destroyed. A swarm of dragons came through it, or at least that's what we thought. My friend Hiccup was poisoned by one of them, and I would appreciate any help you could give."

The boy shot up. "It was destroyed by dragons!?" He slumped back down as Astrid nodded in reply. He sighed with a sorrowful look on his face. "I can't believe it….."

Then the dragon pat his back in understanding before speaking. "_She sounds like a damsel in distress. Are you going to help her?"_ The dragon spoke with a wide grin.

"Well, I am pretty good with poisons; I guess I could do something if it's not too late already." The boy scratched his head for a moment as if thinking through something. "We better hurry." He opted to leave his belongings in place, due to the fact that people seldom come through here. He hoped up on the dragon's back with a small bag he pulled out of his larger one and faced Astrid. "Lead the way." With haste Astrid took off with the boy and his dragon not far behind.

* * *

Astrid's pov

We landed inside the village and almost immediately Toothless' head sprang up from its position by Hiccup. I jumped off Stormfly and ran to the two of them. "How's Hiccup doing?" Toothless turned to Hiccup with sad eyes and licked his face.

"I hope that means he's not dead." The boy had by now caught up to her and was digging through his bag. "Hey Nightshade, how about some light?" The dragon complied as it shot a strange white flame to some wood from one of the destroyed homes. He sat down in front of Hiccup reaching for his arm, but was stopped by Toothless who had started to growl at him.

I was quick to resolve the situation by getting him to back down. "No Toothless, he's only trying to help." He turned to me with worry in his eyes and I pat him on the head.

"Any idea what kind of dragon did this?" I reached for the book and opened it up to the page I had it before. The boy turned to it and was extremely surprised at what he saw. "Spine Shredder? Hmm… I guess I would have never thought that. It's weird though, these dragons don't have venom. It's not like they'd need it to begin with." He then turned back to Hiccup's shoulder which seemed to have only worse while I was gone.

The skin around it looked really dark and it was still bleeding a little. He then pulled Hiccup up and began trying to remove the leather armor he had on. "I'm going to need a better look at that gash before I can do anything." He seemed to have a pretty hard time with it at first but after the first few latches it came off pretty easily. He next took the shirt underneath off because it had long sleeves. "Oh, wow…. I don't think I've ever seen anything like this."

I looked over his shoulder at the wound and was shocked. The dark tone was spreading in a spider webbed pattern from the scratches. "What's going on…."

The boy shook his head and started to dig through his bag again. "I don't really have anything for a poison like this….." He then motioned for the dragon he called Nightshade to come over. "Think you can give it a shot?"

"_I'll try.."_ The dragon then proceeded to lick the large cut several times.

"What is it doing?"

"Some poisonous dragons have poison resolving attributes. Nightshade's saliva can reduce a poisons effectiveness, but it's hard to say if it'll help in this situation. I don't have a clue what kind of poison this is." I turned to the dragon in amazement. It's pretty crazy, all the things dragons can do. The boy then pulled out a bottle from the bag and poured a little of its contents onto the wound. "This is going to keep it from getting infected…. Hopefully."

He then started to wrap Hiccup's shoulder tightly. "Let's try and get him back to my camp site. It's better than hanging here." He stood up and tried to grab Hiccup to put him on his dragon's back but Toothless stopped him yet again. "I'm not trying to hurt him!"

"It's okay, just let Toothless carry him." The boy sighed and started to get Hiccup on Toothless' back with a little help from me. "Only problem is how he's going to fly like this." I completely forgot about that… Toothless can't fly without Hiccup.

"That's alright, we'll just walk. Toothless can't fly by himself anyway." He gave me a confused look but I decided against answering at the moment. I then hopped on Stormfly and Toothless followed me back to where the campsite was, while the boy opted to fly back.

That was the weirdest guy I've ever seen. Though he was nice enough to help out I couldn't help getting this weird vibe from him when we entered the village. He also seemed upset when I told him it was destroyed by dragons. The weirdest part would have to be his dragon though; whatever language that is, it's not human but it doesn't sound like a dragon either… I looked down at Hiccup who was laying on Toothless' back. He seemed rather peaceful only moving slightly, every so often. "You better wake up from this Hiccup."

* * *

Upon entering the campsite, the boy was already back and settled in again. "Glad you could make it….. you know I never did get your name." I guess it's only fair since he helped me…. "Astrid… and this is Stormfly; the overprotective one is Toothless." Toothless had already slid Hiccup down with his wing and had once again curled up around him. The boy watched him for a moment with a soft look on his face.

"Yeah, I can understand…" He turned to Nightshade. "Right Nightshade?" He then froze a moment and looked back at me. "Oh, sorry! I completely forgot to give you my name. It's Mathias and of course this is Nightshade my s-...super cool dragon." He seemed a bit nervous for a moment before Nightshade smacked him on the head. "Oh, come on, I tried." The dragon rolled its eyes at him.

They were quite a pair. They reminded me of Toothless and Hiccup with the way they are so open and friendly with each other. I looked back over to Hiccup… I couldn't help my thoughts from going back to him. "So what happened anyway?" I turned back to Mathias who was rubbing the sore spot on his head.

"We were told that we'd find a clue about why dragons have been scarce lately if we went to Brattsholt but when we got their it was destroyed. The dragon I showed you was the only one around and it was able to get Hiccup, but I finished it off." I decided to leave some of the bigger details out for now. I doubt he'd believe me anyway… heck I barely believe me.

"_I doubt that's everything, but you should respect her decision to keep it to herself."_

The boy nodded. "Yeah I know."

Theirs that weird language… "What is that?"

Mathias looked confused. "What's what?"

"That language, I know that's not a typical dragon growl."

The boy crossed his arm and wore a smirk. "That's pretty perceptive missy. It's actually Dragonese."

Okay what? "Dragonese?"

"Don't be so surprised. A long time ago, dragons had a sophisticated language just like humans, though most dragons don't speak it any more, least of all the ones around here." An ancient dragon language… Hiccup would probably jump at this is he wasn't out.

"So Nightshade can speak Dragonese?"

"Yup, her whole nest can, but I haven't met them yet."

So there's an entire nest of these glowing dragons… wait… she isn't glowing anymore. "Wasn't she…. Glowing before?" He turned to Nightshade and then back to me.

"Yes, actually she was. Nightshade is what my village called Moonstreak. Apparently they glow under moonlight, and tend to be more nocturnal, though Nightshade travels when I travel. Their was this crazy ghost story going around for the longest time when I was little."

Traveling with a dragon companion….. I just can't get him off my mind can I? I looked back over to him a sighed. Toothless had hid face placed just to the side of Hiccup's. This feels like its going to be a long night.

* * *

Hiccup's pov

_The whole area was dark but I still felt like I knew where I was going. I seemed to be in some kind of tunnel. I then heard a thunderous laugh. "Hello boy." I then heard a sinister chuckle. "Getting a bit reckless are we?" _

_"Who are you?!" I searched through the darkness but I couldn't even make out the direction the voice was coming from. _

_"Ah, humans, such curious creatures. You always have to know and if you can't figure it out, you blame something else." _

_"What are you talking about?" _

_He chuckled again. "Oh, I'm sure you know, or did you forget your little falling out in the village? Those foolish men didn't even try to understand her." The voice sounded closer now. _

_"Her?" _

_"Why yes, I'm talking about your little fascination boy!" I then started to hear scratching coming from up ahead. "So you wanted to know my name did you boy?" He paused for a moment, which only made me more uneasy. "Well I'll tell you!" _

_At that moment I saw two white orbs. They swayed back and forth just before rushing at me. "You humans have given me many names, but my latest title is Wight Death!" I had fallen back out of surprise and found those cold white eyes bearing on me. I couldn't stop myself from trying to push myself away. I was terrified, and I knew it. This thing…. It wasn't human….. and I'm not even sure it's a dragon! _

_"Get away!" The last thing I heard was that dark laugh echo through the cavern before I started to feel myself falling._

* * *

I quickly opened my eyes and instantly closed then to stave off the bright sun. I defensively raised my arm over my eyes to help block it out. After my eyes adjusted I was able to get a better grasp of what happened. Was that a dream? Maybe a poison induced delusion? I placed my hand on my head and realized I was covered in sweat.

There was a blanket in my lap and I was apparently no longer wearing my armor… or a shirt for that matter. The throbbing pain in my shoulder was a quick reminder of what happened last night as I gripped it tight. It was bandaged pretty well. I then took a good look around and noticed Astrid sleeping next to Stormfly. The campsite seemed strange to me though, there was way too much stuff here.

Before I could further look around the site I felt a warm sticky sensation up my back. I turned to see Toothless ecstatic to see me awake. He smiled with his awkward toothless grin and then proceeded to lick me again. "Oh, come on. It's too early for this!" He let out a low whine as he rubbed his head up to mine. "I'm alright buddy."

"Hiccup?" I turned and saw Astrid had gotten up and was rubbing her eyes. She suddenly darted up and dashed for me. "Hiccup!" She sat down on her knees just in front of me a punch my left shoulder hard. "Don't scare me like that!"

I rubbed my sore shoulder. "Ya'know the last thing I need it to have two injured should-"

She had me in a kiss before I could even finish. There I was pinned against Toothless by the girl of my dreams….. I thought it would be a little more romantic….. probably the shoulder. She let me go and a blush ran across both our faces. "Don't ever do that again….. ever."

I quickly knocked away the fuzzy feeling it left in my head to ask the big question."T-that's twice now so do you… maybe…."

I was then interrupted again by a gravely humming sound. I looked up to see an unfamiliar dragon slowly descending on our position. Astrid turned to look up as well. "Oh, he must have left to get some food."

"Who?"

She turned back to me. "Mathias, he's the one who treated the gashes left by the dragon yesterday. He rides a dragon too." I watched as said dragon landed several yards away and a boy around my age jumped off.

"Am I interrupting something?" I then realized we were in a very compromising position and Astrid was quick to back off.

"I was just checking to see if the fever was gone." She was looking away from me now as the boy approached us with his dragon trailing behind.

"Hello Hiccup, nice to meet ya! My names Mathias and this here is my dragon Nightshade." He was only a few feet from us now and he was dragging a rather large net of fish that was being partially held up by the dragon. "I was sort of worried you weren't going to wake up for a time there. Anyway, I guess you're lucky I was around or you might not be."

I sat up fully. "Thank you then. It's nice to know there are others out their befriending dragons instead of killing them."

He turned his head to the side. "Well I wouldn't say that. It's not like I go around looking for dragons. I'm a trader; I fly from town to town with Nightshade but try to stay out of the path of other dragons when I can." He set the net down and took a seat on the log across from the burned out fire. "That's a good dragon you have their. He didn't leave your side the whole night."

I turned back to Toothless and pat the side of his face. "Yeah he's the best."

He scoffed at my comment. "Well, I don't know about the 'best' cause Nightshade here is pretty amazing herself."

"_Flattery will get you nowhere Mathias."_He then pats his dragon's head. What was that…?

"What….."

He turned to me and then got a look of realization. "Oh yeah, I never explained it to you did I? Nightshade here is one of the few dragon species left that still speak the ancient language of Dragonese. I've learned it from her over the years, but I can't speak much of it; I can understand it relatively fluently though." Wow, a dragon language? I stared at the light grey dragon in amazement. "I guess I just keep forgetting it's uncommon because I talk to her every day."

"That's amazing! I would have thought their be an ancient dragon language, maybe even a whole culture buried in history."

"_I like this boy! He's even more enthusiastic than you."_

Mathias crossed his arms and seemed to pout. "What did she say?"

He sighed. "She likes you…." He then sat up. "Alright, breakfast time!"

I tried to get up but Astrid stopped me. "Stay put. It's going to be a long ride back to Wodin's Peak, so relax a bit." She then began preparing some fish for me and herself. I gotta say, this is a nice change…. Regardless of how uncomfortable a lacerated shoulder is.

* * *

**Okay its all ready! Wow I'm already on chapter 14! I'm so loving this! Okay now down to business. A few chapters in one of my reviewers talked about Dragonese and I found it would be a cool addition to the plot. (Definitely better than what I thought of.) Anything said by Nightshade will be in italics (hopefully that was obvious). Also, the strange scene in italics was specialized and that is why it was italicized.**

**The 2 OC's presented in this chapter were originally presented by Ageis Dragon, and were some what redesigned to fit the story. I love them!**

**Second important note. Another reviewer mentioned that they thought my story would follow into the second movie. That's a no, but they did bring up an interesting idea. So now I am going to present this idea to you, my readers, for ya'lls opinion. Should I put Valka, Hiccup's mom, into the story? A simple yes or no will suffice, and I would request you hold back on suggesting other characters from the upcoming movie please.**

**Last note and ya'll can leave. I did just submit 3 chapters in 3 days and so I'm a little drained. Although I will still require at least 5 reviews before I update I do not plan on submitting a new chapter till Tuesday... I need a mental health day... or 3. I hate my job sometimes.**

**Thank you for understanding and I'll talk to ya'll again on Tuesday.=^-^=**


	15. Chapter 15 - from Where Does This Lead?

**Okay, here's the newest chapter, hope my little break wasn't too bad for ya'll. Sorry but I will not be updating on a daily basis like I had done those few days... I kinda want this story to last. This should illuminate a bit on my new OC pair. They will be more ingrained into the story than the others so he actually gets a solid back story. Enjoy!**

**Ch. 15 - From Were Does this Lead?**

* * *

As they finished up the breakfast Astrid took the initiative to Pack up what little they brought back into the respective saddles they came from. Hiccup was still benched by Toothless taking notes on this new dragon. "_Mathias…. That human is staring at me…."_

The boy took note of his dragon's observance and turned to Hiccup. "Something wrong?"

Hiccup, realizing he was being rude, apologized. "Oh, sorry….. I've just never seen a dragon like her before. Over all she has the same shape as Toothless but there's no way she's a Night Fury."

"Well that's because she's a Moonstreak."

Hiccup seemed confused at the name. "Did you name it that?"

"No, that's what my village called her. She glows under the moonlight so when she flies by the moon it looks like a streak of light." Hiccup by this time had out a little notebook and a charcoal pen, being sure to note everything the boy said. "You've probably never seen one of her species before because she migrated from far south by herself."

Hiccup continued to write as he asked his next question. "So just how far south?"

"Well according to her, the weather there is very nice, temperate with a much shorter winter."

"That must have taken weeks.."

"_2 lunar cycles to be exact, but I wasn't really going in a straight line."_ Hiccup looked up to the Moonstreak in puzzlement. "She said it took her 2 months to end up here." Astrid sat beside Hiccup handing him a fish.

"What were the people like their…. If there were people at all?"

"_They were very similar to the humans around here, though they loved crafts. They were not as aggressive as the humans around here though."_ "She said they were like the ones here only nicer to dragons. She once told me it was a land embraced by culture."

That last part he seemed to say dramatically, but it was the first part that got Hiccup's interest immediately. "So they didn't attack you or your nest?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. She told me about it once. Apparently they worshipped her species as servants of the moon goddess." "_They would bring us food every 3__rd__ night on a large plateau near our nest."_ "They brought her nest food every 3 days."

Before Hiccup could ask another question a small roar was heard and Toothless' head shot up to the sky. "Is that…." A small dragon was seen coming into view. "That's your other dragon right?" Astrid was trying to get a better look but the sun's glare got in the way.

"Sure sounds like him." The little dragon landed down between them in a flash and crawled into Hiccup's lap first thing.

"What's he doing here?"

"Air mail." Hiccup lifted the scrolled up paper from out of the pouch on Scorch's back.

"What's that about?" Mathias was the one to be intrigued this time around.

"This is Scorch. I trained him to deliver mail between Bo'mar and I." He unrolled it and studied its contents.

_By now you should have woken up and I must first apologize for what I made you do. By the Norns I am bound to my pact but you know that already. Please don't dawdle their and come on back so we can talk. Bring your new friend along too, though he's already decided to follow you anyway. On a side note, I really love my saddle, you did an excellent job._

"So?" Astrid waited in anticipation.

"He told us to come back now and that we should bring Mathias along." Astrid's face seemed surprised for a moment before she remembered what Bo'mar was.

"Who is this guy? How does he know me? More importantly, how did he know I was with you?" Hiccup and Astrid shared a knowing look.

"He's good like that."

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "That depends on how you interpret what he says."

"_He must be very wise for you to regard his opinion so highly."_

Hiccup nodded in response. "I'm not entirely sure what you just said but if it was how I trust Bo'mar, it was well earned." Hiccup then started to get up, wincing a bit in the process.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, I'll live." Hiccup then began to cloth himself fully but Astrid stopped him from putting the armor back over it.

"You should probably leave that off or it might irritate the wound." Hiccup hesitantly nodded and tucked it into one of the bags on Toothless' saddle. Hiccup then turned to Mathias and Nightshade who had made no attempt to move. "

You coming?"

Mathias raised a questioning brow at him. "What made you think I would?"

"Bo'mar said you planned to follow us even if we left without you."

"_This Bo'mar fellow certainly has you pegged."_ Mathias sighed. "Okay I was, but why did he want me to come?"

Hiccup shrugged as he straightened his shirt around his injured shoulder. "Not very sure, but he has good reasons for the things he does and asks… most of the time."

Astrid laughed a little. "What did he do?" "He once made me pretend to be his grandson so he could talk to some girls my age. I had to stand there and listen as he flirted with them for half an hour."

Astrid then walked over and hopped on Stormfly. "Somehow, I believe that."

* * *

Astrid's pov

We were just coming up on the mountain and Hiccup hadn't stopped asking questions the whole time. He pretty much got Nightshade's whole life story. She apparently had a fascination with humans and their culture; traveling here to see how it differed. With how much attention he had on her I'm surprised he hadn't turned off course….

Perfect, I'm jealous of a dragon… figures. Every time I look over to him I can't help remembering the slashes in his shoulder. It's not even just those. He was riddled with scars most were relatively small though. There was one that caught my eye the most, it made me cringe a bit when I saw it this morning after Mathias showed up. It was down his right side, and it only made me wonder how he got it.

Another question that came up was, if it looked bad now, what did it look like originally. I found myself going over all the things he had told me since he set down in the village after his 3 year absence. He was out looking for dragons, studying them. I don't even think it crossed my mind just how dangerous his situations had probably been with how he was so nonchalant he was about it.

I then noticed Stormfly peaking back at me. "What's wrong?" She let out a low cry before facing forward again. She's worried about me? I pat the back of her neck. "Thanks."

* * *

Mathias' pov

Well this has been one interesting day to say the least. I save a guy's life last night and it turns out he's a dragon nut. Not that it isn't nice to talk to another dragon rider and all but he's kind of getting on my nerves. He's been trading questions back and forth between himself and Nightshade and I have to be the translator.

Sometimes though, I think he understands what she says regardless of whether I repeat her word for word. The girl on the other hand, well she's nice. To be honest, when Nightshade brought her to me last night I was a little excited. I mean meeting someone else who rides dragons is cool enough, but a girl? It almost felt like the gods were smiling on me for a minute there.

Unfortunately, it doesn't take a genius to see she's completely into Hiccup. Last night that's all she seemed to care about. Every time I tried to make conversation she would somehow tie it back to him. I would say that I though her dragon was cool and she would go on about how Hiccup had originally picked it for her. I would complement her riding skills and she would tell me about how Hiccup showed her how. Eventually I just stopped trying. Freya was trying to tell me something there so I took the hint.

By this time we were just landing on a Cliffside quite a ways up. It seemed to be wide enough to fit 5 or 6 dragons with a cave just to the right of our landing spot. I noticed on the way here that there was a large village at the base of this mountain and wondered if I could find any good merchandise.

"_This place is alive."_ "What do you mean?" She sniffed the ground beneath her and responded. "_This mountain, I can feel its pulse. I can smell its life."_

"What's wrong Mathias?" Hiccup had gotten of his dragon and was at the entrance to the cave.

"Nightshade said this place was alive…"

I then heard a hardy laugh. "This mountain used to be a volcano lad. Though it is not as volatile as it used to be it is still very much alive and kick'en." I turned to see an old man stroll out of the cavern. He seemed to be around 70 something and had a long walking stick. He was stroking his slender white beard as he watched me.

"Bo'mar I presume?"

He grinned at me. "Who wants to know?" He laughed again. "Sorry lad, I can't help myself. I am indeed Bo'mar, pleased to meet you Mathias."

I got off Nightshade and slowly approached him. "How did you know my name?"

His grin became a smirk as cracked his neck. "I know many things lad." He out stretched his hand and I took it with only a moment's hesitation. He stared at me for a long while and his smile faltered a few times before he let go. "Had it ruff didn't ya lad?" That's all he said before he began to walk back into the cave. What was that supposed to mean? I noticed Hiccup eyeing me along with Astrid.

"What?"

Hiccup quickly turned away and began again inside the cave with his dragon. "Nothing…" Astrid followed silently, looking back a few times on her way through. I hadn't made much progress inside as I was still mulling over the cryptic message.

What could he possibly know about me? I found my mind drifting back to that night in the forest 7 years ago. The quiet whisper of the trees as they swayed in the wind and the dark coating everything in sight. "_What's wrong Mathias?"_ She snapped me out of my daze and I shook my head. "Nothing." I then followed into the cave with Nightshade.

* * *

The days sort of blurred together. It had been about a week since I first arrived here. Bo'mar insisted I stay here with them regardless of how many times I told him I wanted to get out of here. I could have just left anyway, but I just couldn't seem to bring myself to. It's as if something was holding me here. Maybe it was the sense of belonging….

We all did ride dragons after all, even Bo'mar. Not like I belonged with them specifically but I just felt I needed to be here. They gave me one of the inner winding caverns. It let out into a good sized chamber a few minutes in and then had a smaller cavern leading down at the far wall. That's what I was going to do today.

Every time I tried to ask about Bo'mar Astrid and Hiccup dodged the question. I even tried asking him specifically but he blew me off saying I should just relax and stay put. It was weird how Hiccup was so in his face about what happened in Brattsholt village on the first day but it only took a few words from the old man for him to back down. 'Relax for a bit Hiccup. We can talk once your shoulder heals up more.'

This guy was weird… regardless, I decided to drop it after the first 2 days. He'll get to it eventually. Me and Nightshade still had things to keep us busy.

This tunnel seemed to wind down to the heart of the mountain. "_Just how far do you think this goes?"_ To be completely honest, I'm not sure. This could be one of several tunnels leading nowhere. "We'll find out when we get to the end of the tunnel." We continued on for a few minutes as the tunnel twisted and turned.

I climbed over and under stalagmites as I felt the temperature steadily rise. The tunnel eventually opened up to a large brightly lit cavern. "_It's the heart!"_ I looked over the long river of lava that led into a large pool. "This is amazing." To be honest, I've never been inside a volcano so this was breathtaking. If it weren't for the obvious heat, you could almost mistake this for a bright river. The lava flowed so fluidly down here. "_We should go back now."_

I walked further down the path. "Come on scardy scales. Whens the next time we're going to go spelunking in a volcano?" I turned to her and she wore a very displeased expression. "_You're being reckless again."_ Okay I can admit that I have done a few stupide things in my life, but this volcano isn't active, what's the harm? All I have to do is stay far enough away from the lava and I'm fine.

I wiped the sweat building on my brow. If this heat continues, I'll probably end up going back up in a few minutes anyway. I carefully followed the path down towards the pool of lava. Little bubbles of heat popped out every once in a while and I could hear Nightshade shudder at every one. "_Come now, we need to go back up!"_ I motioned her to calm down. "Just a little further."

She then bit down on the end of my waist sash. "Come on Nightshade!" "_I've known you long enough to know when you're about to do something foolish so come back!" _I tugged hard trying to get the cloth from out of her teeth. It didn't take long for it to simply tear away and Nightshade slammed hard against the wall of the tunnel. I stumbled back and fell right next to the edge of the river of lava.

That was way closer than I wanted. I watched as the lava flowed fluidly by, only inches from my hand. The next thing I heard was a slight crumble of rock and a few small stones rolled down the wall. Nightshade was shaking her head in an attempt to regain her senses from the fall. "_Are you alright?" _"Close, but I'm good." I stood up and brushed myself off. "Alright….. let's go back, you were right."

I walked up the trail, and noticed as more small rubble fell down the walls. I turned back to see Nightshade standing back on all fours again. "We better get out of here fast." I started running a bit as the rubble falling from the wall got larger. As I approached the tunnel entrance I dodged a large stalactite that fell from the cavern ceiling. "Hurry Nightshade!"

She was just behind me now as we broke through the threshold into the tunnel, but then the tunnel collapsed at the entrance and I felt something slam into me from behind. The next thing I knew I was face down inside the snaking tunnel with a few scraps. "That wasn't fun…." I slowly stood up and turned around to see the entrance, to what used to be a bright cavern, completely dark.

"Close one eh Nightshade?" Silence was my answer as I searched the darkness. "Nightshade?" Again I received nothing but silence. I felt panic run through me as I felt around the darkness until I found the pile of rocks blocking the cavern I was once in. "Nightshade!"

I remained quiet for a moment and heard and very muffled hum. "Nightshade!" That was definitely her! She's still inside their! S-she must have….. she pushed me inside before the entrance collapsed! I could feel the panic building more and more as I tugged at the rocks to try and get to her. "No, no, no, no, no, no, NO! SIS!"

* * *

**Out of the oven and into a mental frying pan eh? I kinda feel bad for him... a little. Oh well character development comes at a price... for them at least. Hope ya'll enjoyed the chapter even though it was slightly under 3,000 words which is usually my minimum. =^-^=**


	16. Chapter 16 - Guardian Angel

**Hi people! Hope your enjoying my quick updates! I don't know how I keep up this pace but I just find that every time someone comments on my story, I just want to make it better! That and I hate waiting a long time for an update, I'm reading this one fic that gets updated maybe 1 time a month! Anyway, their was something in the last chapter that only 1 reviwer seemed to notice. It kind of surprised me. This ch has a more indept back ground story for Mathias and his dragon, hope ya'll enjoy!=^-^=**

**Ch. 16 - Guardian Angel**

* * *

Hiccup's pov

I was finally putting the finishing touches to the Moonstreak entry in The Book of Dragons. I was sure to get everything Mathias knew about her and even a few things he apparently didn't know.

She has a neurotoxic stinger inside the end of her tail and she can even control the dose of attack. Her fire attack is a bright like moonlight and according to Nighshade that's where it comes from. The ridges on her back and wings are used in harsh winds to break down wind resistance. That could definitely make her the fastest in hurricane force winds.

The last thing I added was that she was found far south. I practiced drawing her several times before adding her in and I think this one turned out quite well.

I stood up and made my way through to Mathias' tunnel to get her opinion. I was turning out and I almost ran right into Astrid. She seemed to have something on her mind. "Hiccup!?"

"Hey Astrid, sorry about that. I was just on my way to show Mathias and Nightshade her entry."

She seemed to fidget for a moment before responding. "Oh, well…. I needed to talk to you about something… important." I raised my eyebrow at that. What could she possible need to talk to me about….. or could it be the thing at the campsite? We never did get back to that conversation.

"Just let me talk to Mathias first, then we can talk." I walked around her and headed off through his tunnel, but I heard Astrid behind me. Upon entering his cavern I saw the torch was lit but he wasn't anywhere to be seen. "Mathias?!"

"Maybe he left?"

I pointed to his bag. "He wouldn't leave without that, and even his saddle is still here." I then heard a faint shout.

"Mayb-"

"Shh!"

We remained silent for a moment and heard another one. "I think he went down that tunnel." I placed the book down and dashed for the tunnel with Astrid on my heels.

"We told him not to go down into them right?"

"You did, I did I think even Bo'mar did. Curiosity seems to have gotten the better of him though." The next shout we heard was louder now and I could make out a name. "Nightshade!"

"He's definitely down here." We continued down the dark tunnel and heard him yell again only more frantic.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, NO! SIS!"

"Mathias!" I found him in the darkness groping around on what could be a collapsed wall. I then heard him whisper under his breath as he slid down to his knees.

"Sis….." Did he just say sis? As in sister?

"Are you alright?"

Astrid grabbed my shoulder in an attempt get her bearings in the darkness. "We told you not to come down here." I looked through the darkness and couldn't help thinking back to that nightmare I had. I hadn't even told Astrid about it yet.

We're going to need some light. "Anybody got some extra cloth or paper?"

"Why?"

"I'm going to try and shed some light on this."

A moment of silence ensued before I suddenly had something soft shoved in my face. "It's my waist sash…. Use it."

"Thanks." I pulled out my sword and wrapped the cloth around it, tying it on tight. "Alright, now let there be light." I scrapped the blade along the rock and it sparked immediately catching the cloth on fire.

"Wow…. How did you do that?"

"I had Balimund mix a bit of Dragon Powder into the steel. Now it'll spark when scrapped against certain surfaces." I waved the sword over to the rock pile in front of Mathias. "What happened?"

"I was exploring the cavern…. On the way back the entry sort of collapsed. Nightshade is stuck alone on the other side." I could have told him that would happen.

The caverns especially close to lava tend to be unstable…. Wait lava. "Was their lava on the other side? Like a river or pool?"

He nodded solemnly. "Yeah…. Why?"

"Then I have a plan for this." I cleared my throat. "GOOOOOOOWWWOOOOOOOOOO!" I heard it echo through the tunnel and waited for a response.

"What was that?"

"Dragon call."

Astrid crossed her arms in skepticism. "What kind of dragon sounds like that?" We then heard a response from the other side of the rock. "GROOOOOOOOOWOOOOOO!"

I gave Astrid a superior smirk. "That was a Lava Guardian call. Balrog may not have the speed of a Nadder or the high maneuverability of a Night Fury, but he can hear everything that goes on in this mountain and can swim through molten magma. Actually all four species of Lava Dragons can swim in it." Mathias and Astrid looked at me in amazement. The next thing we knew was the rocks blocking the cave began to shake. "That must be him now."

Before long a horn popped through a breach in the rubble and Balrog wedged his head through. "GROOWOOO!" I pat the side of his face which was still quite hot from him swimming in magma so I retracted it quickly. "Thanks Balrog." We backed away as he continued to grunt and squirm. It didn't take him long to smash his way through the rubble and clear it out of the way.

"How did you know he would come like that?"

"He's a lava Guardian, that's what he was bread to do, plus he can usually be found sitting in a lava pool at this time of day. The logical thing for him to do would have been to swim through the lava caves until he found the one closest to the call."

Mathias darted into the now open cavern at the first chance he got and raced to Nightshade who was sitting far back behind Balrog. "_Mathias!" _"Nightshade!" He hugged her tight and she places a fore claw on his back.

"_I'm okay."_ He almost looked like he would start crying but he didn't. He calmed himself down and looked straight at Nightshade. "I was worried you were stuck down here."

"_I was more worried about being charred alive when that Balrog fellow busted out of the lava pool. He almost scared me out of my scales." _Nightshade then glanced at Balrog. "_He's a good guy though."_ Balrog grunted in response.

"Come on you two, we need to get out of here!" Astrid took the lead out through the tunnel and me and the other 3 followed. On the way up I couldn't help but think of what Mathias had referred to Nightshade as. I could have sworn he said sis.

Upon exiting we saw Bo'mar waiting at the top. "Alright now I think it's about time we got to talking about Brattsholt." He led us out of Mathias' cavern and took a seat on one of the benches in the main cavern where it splits off into several caves. I took a seat on a low rock and Astrid and Mathias sat on another bench. "Alright, to start us off, I believe we should start with the question burning in your mind Hiccup."

That surprised me a bit, but then I remembered he could see the future….. that was getting very old. I gave him an analytical look before sighing in defeat. "Alright, if I have to." I then turned my gaze to Mathias; Nightshade had apparently followed us out here and was sitting behind him. "Okay, back in the tunnel when you were yelling for Nightshade…. I thought I heard you call her sis, like in sister."

He blushed in response and looked back at Nightshade. "_Just tell them, it couldn't hurt at this point." _

"Aye lad, out with it." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously before taking a calming breath.

"Well, she is like my sister….."

"So…?"

His face got redder. "When I was little I called her that."

Bo'mar had a solid tone in his voice when he spoke. "Start from the beginning lad."

"_That would be best."_

"Fine…. That village we were in, Brattsholt, it was my village back when I was little." That was his village?

"That would explain your reaction when I told you it was destroyed."

He nodded in response. "I come back every once and awhile to check on it, even if they did abandon me, it's still my home."

"They abandoned you!?" I can't believe that! What kind of village was this place!? I mean I wasn't all that populare in my village, but they didn't just abandon me.

"My dad was the chief of our village. We were a village that specialized in mercenary work. We would take jobs like guarding ships or even raiding other villages. My dad was very smart about which jobs the village took and so we didn't have a typical bloodthirsty reputation. I was the youngest of 4 and the only boy, which kind of disappointed my dad."

Astrid looked to me and then back to Mathias. "What do you mean by that?"

He gestured to himself. "Just look at me. Do I really look cut out to lead a village of mercenaries? I've been pretty scrawny since I was a boy, and couldn't match up with his standards of what a man should be."

Boy do I know how that feels. My dad wore a scowl from the day I was born. "When I was 10 my dad decided to test me, to see if I had the potential to be a good warrior. He took me out to a valley and left me there. He said if I could survive the night then I had the right stuff. The problem was, that this particular valley was full of dragons."

"Who does that to a 10 year old?"

"Didn't you do stuff like that?"

Astrid turned to me and shook her head. "At least when I did it, it was my choice."

"Well I was terrified. I spent several hours hiding in a bush near where they left me until I heard a dragon walking around. I thought it was going to find me and kill me. I couldn't stop myself from shaking which is probably what got its attention. The first thing I noticed was this noxious smell, which made me bolt. Then I heard a boom behind me and turned to seen the two headed dragon start to chase me down. I hadn't been running more than few minutes before I heard a gravely humming and then, all of a sudden, the dragon was gone. I looked around but it just vanished."

Gravely humming huh? Nightshade maybe? "I then hid till morning. I thought it was strange that I didn't run into anymore dragons, but I was relieved when I saw my dad and some villagers approaching through the trees. I ran over to them as quickly as possible but stopped when I saw their faces. They were afraid of me. They said that I must be a demon to stay all night in those woods and receive not a single scratch. When they ran off I tried to follow but my dad threw an ax at me and told me 'stay away you devil!'"

That's just a little messed up. It's not his fault he wasn't attacked but once in the whole night. "I had no idea what I was going to do. If I went back to the village they would have attacked me again so I did what a normal child would do in this situation."

He blushed as he continued. "I sat down and cried my eyes out." Nightshade pat him on the back again. "It wasn't long after that when Nightshade showed up. I was scared at first but she brought me food. She sat it down in front of me and watched. When I finished, I tried to head to the village anyway, maybe I could convince them I was normal or something, but Nightshade followed. When she realized where I was going she picked me up by the back of my shirt and turned me around."

"Smart move. I can guarantee if you had gone back, you wouldn't be here today." I turned and saw a grim expression on Bo'mar. It was a big change from his usual lighthearted smile.

"Well Nightshade was bound and determined to stop me even if I had known. We went back and forth with me running towards the village and her grabbing me a facing me the opposite direction. Finally she just decided to fly off with me, which scared the heck out of me at first. I'm not sure just how far we went, but I didn't recognize anything. I call her sis mostly because she was like my oldest sister Hild. She was always looking after me, and sort of raised me; we've been together since then."

"That's quite a story….." His life was pretty crazy I guess. I can sort of relate to him a bit, not completely, but enough.

"I can't believe your own dad did that." Astrid seemed angrier than any of us…. Though that doesn't say much; she is Astrid after all.

"Yeah well, if that hadn't happened I would have never met Nightshade. In some of my trips to check on the village I've come pretty close to just walking right up to my dad and thanking him." The tense feeling I was getting from him seemed to evaporate now. He stretched a bit and sighed. "I guess telling someone does make you feel better."

Bo'mar's serious tone broke as he chuckled. "It does lad, it does. You shouldn't keep things like that yourself lad or you'll lose your hair." He pointed to his own wispy hair. (Think white Mohawk only it lays sprawled out on his head.)

He slid his hand through his own dark brown locks as a slight wave of panic went over him. Temporary as it was, his face was rather priceless.

"Raised by a dragon is a pretty unique experience." Astrid seemed to be in deep thought. "Now I feel like the only normal one…."

I found myself laughing at that and she turned to me with a dry expression. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Normal? Sorry but anyone who can charge a dragon at the age of 3 isn't normal in my book."

"You did what!?"

"You should have seen her holding her little ax with that determined look."

Astrid blushed and crossed her arms. "I'm a Viking, isn't that what we're supposed to do?"

"Not at 3…."

She had her hands on her hips and seemed more agitated now. "Oh yeah? What about the story about Stoic popping the head off a dragon when he was a baby?" She seems to have forgotten how non-normal my dad is.

"My dad isn't normal either…." "

Are you two talking about Stoic the Vast?"

I turned to Mathias in confusion. "You know him?"

"I heard about him. I remember hearing about an alliance he formed with the King of Langaholt. I was trading in the city, and was told about a large congregation that was held in Fjhol hall."

Astrid, who had calmed down by this point, added in. "Yeah I remember that. King Eirikr was trying to make ties with many of the warrior tribes that surrounded the mainland at the time."

Well this is news to me… "When did this happen?"

"About a year ago I think." My dad didn't say anything about this….. though I guess it wasn't really relevant at the time.

"Okay, back on subject now!" Bo'mar clapped his hands to get our attention. "Now Hiccup, I'm sure you remember what I told you before you left for Brattsholt."

"Yes."

"Did you find what you were looking for?" He gave me a knowing smile.

"Sort of." To be honest I didn't get much, but I did get a name.

"What are you talking about Hiccup?" Astrid gave me a worried expression.

"Well, Bo'mar is the reason I let the dragon hit me. I wasn't very sure at first, but I trusted Bo'mar wouldn't want me to do that without a good reason."

Astrid jumped up immediately and grabbed the old man by the shirt. "What!?"

"Calm down Astrid! I'm fine, he probably knew that it would kill me…. right?"

She glanced at me and with a grunt let Bo'mar go. "He better have!" With one last glare she turned and sat back down.

"Relax lass, of course I knew what was to happen long before you even arrived."

He then turned back to me. "so?"

"I had this crazy nightmare…. Probably caused by the poison. I was in this pitch black tunnel like place. I heard laughing and then a voice started talking. He seemed to have been watching me. The only thing I saw were these sinister white eyes and then he told me his name….. Wight Death."

Astrid seemed even more worried as she watched me. "Are you okay Hiccup?"

I hadn't realized it but I broke out into a cold sweat as I described the nightmare. "Y-yeah, I just….. it was terrifying…." I clasped my hands together and turned my gaze to the floor.

"No doubt it was lad, but it was something you had to face."

"What's all this about?"

"_That old man, I knew there was something odd about him. He's an oracle!" _

Mathias seemed confused for a moment and then turned to us. "What's an oracle….?" Nightshade knocked him on the head again. "_I've told you about them many times, how could you forget! They can see the future!"_

"The future! Oh, yeah! I remember one of them in the one story you told me about with the princess being one!"

"Yes Mathias, I can see the future. I was granted this ability by the Norns themselves."

He sat there a moment taking it all in. "That explains….. Pretty much everything."

"Well, he's taking it well."

"_He's screaming on the inside though." "_I am not!"

"Back to the main topic please! Even if you are teenagers I would appreciate you at least trying to keep on topic." He then turned back to me. "Now what does that make you think Hiccup?" Well I guess that means this creature is in charge and…. Controlling them.

"So the Wight Death is what got those dragons to attack?" Bo'mar simply nodded. "How is he doing that? I mean, we've never even seen it?"

"Maybe he's taking up all the dragons for an army?"

"No I think Astrid has a point. Just how does it control the dragons when it's nowhere near them? The dragons that attacked Berk were pretty quick to leave once we shot down the lead dragon, so it's doubtful they are any kind of army." No I think this has more to do with the weird coloration I saw on that Spike Shredder. It also had the same white veined pattern on it that was on the dragon from Berk.

"So then, what do think is going on?" Before I could state my suspicions a loud voice cut me off.

"Hey Hiccup! I just heard something crazy!" We all turned to see Balimund charging in with Loki just behind him.

"Balimund?" He seemed a bit out of breath and he had a mad expression.

"What's wrong Balimund, we were sort of having a serious conversation." Bo'mar's displeasure with him was evident.

"You want serious? How about that fact that Mor Village was wiped out!?"

I gaped at him in amazement. "W-what?!"

"It gets worse!" Great, what's worse!?

"Calm down and spit it out."

His face paled as he swallowed hard. "The travelers who told me about, they said the swarm was heading this way! Kyndal is in chaos!"

"Are you talking about that village at the base of the mountain?" Balimund finally noticed Mathias.

"Are you going bring some one new every time I come here?"

"Back to the point Balimund!"

"Oh right! What should we do Hiccup?" He stared at me with panic in his eyes. This was very uncharacteristic of his usual 'live for the moment' personality. He never used to freak out about things,….. of course I guess he's never had the threat of a dragon attack before, at least not one like this.

I turned to Astrid who seemed to have the same idea as me. "We'll fight them off."

Mathias gave Astrid a wild look. "We're going to fight off a horde of dragons?"

"It's the only thing we can do, though I do have a plan. In our village the dragons were led by a very weird dragon. Once we defeated it the dragons retreated pretty quickly."

Mathias crossed his arms and thought it over. "So were going to really be fighting one dragon…?"

"More or less. This dragon will have dark color and quite possibly it'll have an unusual white pattern somewhere on its body."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well it was on the first dragon we saw, and then a very similar pattern was on the Spike Shredder you took down."

Balimund's expression calmed a bit. "So what if you can't beat this dragon?"

Is he kidding? I know he's not the sharpest weapon on the rack but I would have though the reason would be obvious. "Come on Balimund, we're dragon riders. Theirs 5 of us and only 1 dragon we need to beat."

Astrid joined in. "I'd say those are pretty good odds."

* * *

**And another chapter bites the dust! Hope ya'll are happy with it. I tried to work out Mathias back story without leaving to many holes so I hope I succeed. On another note, I don't know how Hiccup's flame sword would work in the second movie but I got this idea from Ruroni Kenshin. **

**See ya'll again in 5 reviews! (48 hour period may ensue again)=^-^=**


	17. Chapter 17 - Riders Take Flight

**Hello again my lovely readers! I have an equally lovely treat for you as the plot thickens within this chapter. For those of you who have been waiting to see Berk, it'll be up in a few chapters so patience!**

**Also, has anyone figured out where Nightshade is from yet? I dropped a lot of hints! Ageis Dragon, pleas don't tell!=^-^=**

**Ch. 17 - Riders Take Flight**

* * *

The riders by now were getting their things together to ride into battle. Considering Only Astrid and Hiccup had experience in fighting a dragon like this, they were quick to inform the others about battle tactics. Now that they were each individually gearing up, Astrid, whom only ever needed her ax, went to check on Hiccup.

She found him tinkering with a large object at his work table while Toothless looked over his shoulder. "Hiccup?"

He turned and greeted her before snapping back to the object in his hands. "Hey Astrid, ready?"

"Yeah…. What is that?"

"This… it's a crossbow… sort of."

She moved closer to get a better look. "A crossbow? But it's so small."

He snapped a piece of metal in place and held it over his arm. "You could call it a miniature crossbow." He buckled it onto his right arm which made it look twice the size of the other. "It's not as powerful but it'll still get the job done. Plus it holds up to five shots before I have to reload., all I have to do is snap it back again before it fires." He held out his arm and clenched his fist. The initially round cylindrical appearance popped into what actually looked to be a crossbow.

"You're kidding…"

"Nope." He pointed the end at one of the papers on the wall and fired. It didn't make a bulls eye but it still hit the paper. "I guess I'm gonna need to practice a bit more." Astrid didn't seem to have any words for what she was thinking. Hiccup easily popped the weapon back into its uniform round shape and gripped his sword.

"A sword is good, but when your opponent is flying, I figured a crossbow would be way more effective. I've been working on this idea for a while and started really putting it together over the last few days."

"You guys ready to get out of here or what?" Mathias decided to join alongside Nightshade. Though he did seem even a bit nervous, his overall calm could come off quite surprising.

"What about you? You look the same."

"Well so do you Missy. I don't have any armor to speak of, then again, I normally don't ride into a fight." He really was decked out in his standard red tunic though he wore a now white waist sash.

"So then I assume those swords on your waist will be your offense."

He gave them a smirk. "Of course." He pulled them out and they struck both Hiccup and Astrid as odd. They were thin and only bladed on one side.

"So you're going to fight with two knives?"

Mathias sighed in exasperation. "Not knives, they are short swords. I got them off an eastern trader a few years back. I couldn't really pronounce what they were called but they are short swords, and they duel wield very evenly." He held one in each hand and spun them. "Not to mention very light." He then proceeded to slash both in the same direction. "I'd say they were perfect for me."

"Let me see one." He handed one to Hiccup and he scrutinized it carefully. "It is pretty light and the blade is flawless….." He tossed it from one hand to the next and handed it back to Mathias. "It's a good blade. I must admit, I've never seen anything like it before."

"Comes with the territory of being a trader." He wore a confident smirk as he sheathed them both.

"I guess I'm all set, and you both seem to be good. Why don't we go meet with Balimund outside? Bo'mar should be with him." Hiccup led the way out of the tunnel with the two teens behind him and the dragons just behind them. Stormfly was waiting just outside Hiccup's tunnel and followed as they passed her.

Upon exiting the cavern they were greeted by Bo'mar and a now fired up Balimund. "You kiddies ready?" He gripped his steel war hammer with vigor. "It's time to teach that dragon not to mess with Kyndal!"

Hiccup shook his head in exasperation. "He's way too fired up for this."

Bo'mar climbed up on Balrog. "You'd rather him be hidin' in a corner somewhere?"

"He's got you their Hiccup." Astrid mounted Stormfly and soon was mimicked by Balimund and Mathias.

Hiccup was the last to mount up. "Alright dragon riders, let's move out."

* * *

As they flew through the mist and steadily approached the village, bursts of light were visible. "Okay, on the unlikely event that dragons are not currently attacking the town, stay out of sight as best as you can." The fires being tossed back and forth became more evident as they descended and were all but confirmed by a large mixture of dragon roars.

The fog became darker as it was evidently filled with smoke and noxious gas. "Ugggg! What's that?" Balimund had a rather distasteful expression as he covered his face.

"I'm thinking Zippleback gas."

"I think your right." Hiccup then pointed out the two headed creature just below them. They burst out of the fog and smoke to see a chaotic battle ground.

"This place is insane!" Dragons were everywhere and the people were putting up little defense to such a large number of dragons. "Okay so we have Zipplebacks… "

"What about that one?" Mathias was pointing out a rather monsterous dragon covered in spines.

"Oh….. That's a Whispering Death."

Balimund was further ahead of Astrid and Hiccup trying to make out a glowing mass. "…uh Hiccup…. What about that one?" The bright orange mass seemed to be crawling around but not moving very far.

"Actually…. That's more than one….. those are fireworms!" The bright orange mass almost immediately ignited themselves into a tremendous fire. "That doesn't look good…" "

Alright, we should split into teams."

"Good idea Astrid"

"Alright then lad why don't I go with you and Balimund. Astrid can go with Mathias. Each group should have one of you since you know what we're lookin for."

"Hold on what about the towns people?"

Mathias gave Hiccup a wry look. "Why don't me and Asrid try and heard them away. If we spot the dragon you're looking for we'll signal you."

"Mathias has a point." Astrid then looked Hiccup square in the eye. "You signal us if you find it first." They all unanimously nodded and split off into opposing directions.

* * *

Hiccup's pov

I'm pretty sure our group is going to come across it first. That's the only reason I can think of that Bo'mar would put three in it. "Look out Hiccup!" I turned and saw a horde of fireworms charge at me. Toothless out maneuvered them easily and blew them away with a strong beat of his wings. Fireworms may be as hot as the sun but they are too small to fend off a Night Fury in the air like this.

"You spot anything yet?"

"Well aside from massive panic nothing really interesting." A whispering death came out of a pillar of smoke at Balimund but Loki dodged it easily and launched a few spines at it. "That a boy Loki!" When it made a second charge Balimund was the one to fend it off with a swift strike from his war hammer. "Ya want some more ya over grown lizard!?" It flew away while wobbling back and forth.

"At least that energy is good for something." After a few minutes of coming through the town we set our sights on a very unusual dragon, one that I had little experience with.

"Hiccup… what about that one?" A medium sized dragon stood before them with a long body and skinny legs. It's dark purple skin tone was very ominous as it stared us down.

"It's the dragon we are looking for." I was sure to point out the white webbed pattern on its neck as proof. "The color is way off if this is what I think it is." It opened its mouth and shot out a pulse like blast at us.

"Woah! It's not playin is it lad!?" The blast just missed Balrog and he was not too happy about being shot at. "GROOOOWOOOOOO!" He charged at the dragon head first and whipped around when it dodged, slamming its tail against the enemies body. "It's pretty fast eh?" Fast is a definite and it's legs are almost spring loaded.

"This dragon is definitely a Grapple Grounder!" I had Toothless shoot a Fury blast into the sky to signal the others. The dragon appeared to try and stand by Balimund and Loki pined it down with a rain of spikes.

"Fools! This will do nothing!" He broke out of the spiny prison and shot a pulse at Loki.

"Why are you attacking Kyndal!?" Balimund was wearing his determined mode expression as Loki dodged the blast. "In what way is this town deserving of this!?" It doesn't. This town isn't even frequented too often by dragons on a normal basis. They have very little experience in fighting them… but they do have a large amount of metal working shops. Berk is a Viking village, Brattsholt was a mercenary village, Mor was a port town famous for their defense against pirates. All of these places are defensive or offensive hubs!

"Balimund! I know why it attacked!" The dragon lunged at me before I could get another word out.

"He said you were smart!" Toothless retaliated with a pulse blast of his own and then whipped his tail, striking him down. Balrog then charged again pinning him to the ground with his tremendous weight. He opened his mouth wide and it glowed a bright orange.

"Hold it Balrog!" The angry dragon clamped his mouth shut again but continued to glare at the dragon it had pinned. "I want to know where the Wight Death is!" The dragon didn't seem surprised at all that I knew its leaders name and began to chuckle.

"He will find you boy, all in due time." He then attempted to charge up another pulse but Balrog shot one of his flaming rock shots first. It hit the dragon point blank it its movements stopped. This thing was just as crazy as the other ones. It didn't care that it was going to be killed at all. The body of the Grapple Grounder then started to melt away just like the others, right under Balrog's claws.

"That's new…."

"The others did the same thing…. I'm not sure why though."

Not even a minute later Astrid and Mathias flew over and landed just next to Balrog. "Where is it!" Astrid followed my eyes to Balrog's feet.

"It's gone."

"You guys already took it out?"

"Yeah, Grapple Grounders may have speed, but after Balrog's initial charge I'm pretty sure it was injured." I noticed it's legs were moving in an awkward direction when he went after Loki. I expected a bit more of a fight, but I guess I should be thankful this one wasn't as aggressive as a normal one.

"It was a Grapple Grounder?!"

"Yeah… What about the people?"

"_They are fine."_

"We brought them to an open area outside the town. We weren't able to round up everyone but we got most of them."

"What's wrong Hiccup?"

I turned to Astrid who was eyeing me worriedly. "It's what he said….. I asked him where the Wight Death was and he said…. He'd find me." What does this thing want with me?

"Well if he does find you he'll find us too." Mathias turned to Nightshade crossing his arms. "_We are with you."_

"Me too." Astrid put her hand on my shoulder. "If that's all you're worried about don't be."

"Thanks though I'm still wondering why."

"Why what?"

"Why me? What's got him so interested in me?" No one responded to that, probably due to the fact they were all, excluding Bo'mar, as confused as I was.

"It's not for me to say why, only that this is the path set for you." Bo'mar then had Balrog fly back towards the mountain top.

"That guy gets on my nerves sometimes." Balimund was watching him fly away with his arms crossed and his hammer strapped to his back. "So if that one dragon was in charge, why aren't the dragons leaving?"

I turned and looked around to see many of the dragons now had us surrounded which put Toothless in defensive mode.

"What are they doing?" Astrid had her ax raised, poised to defend herself.

"Nothing….. but that's the odd part. Just a few minutes ago they were burning houses and chasing people." I noticed a Zippleback walking forward and that made Toothless arch his back and growl. "Calm down buddy." The Zippleback seemed to not be acting aggressive at all and stopped 5 or 6 feet from me. It turned both of its heads to see the other dragons and then turned them back to me.

"Be careful Hiccup.." I looked into the eyes of both heads and could easily see they were in no way dangerous. Then, without warning. The dragon pulled back one of its forelegs and lowered its heads. "Is that dragon…. Bowing?" After a moment the dragon stood up again and turned without a second thought. The rest of the dragons took its lead and dispersed.

"Okay lad….. that was weird." His statement voiced my own opinion as I was just as perplexed about the whole thing.

"_They were thanking you Hiccup."_

"What?"

"What did she say Mathias?"

"She said they were thanking you…"

"For what?" Once again me and Astrid were on the same page. Why would they thank me? Were they attacking against their will? Was it really controlling them?

"This whole thing just keeps bringing up more questions than answers."

"That being said Hiccup, I let you all figure that out. I'm going to go check on my shop." With that Balimund took off, leaveing just the three of us and our dragons.

"So, what's next?" I was dreading that particular question since this dragon attack began.

"To be honest, I have no idea of what to do next…" Their I said it…. Now what?

"Well if you don't have a plan, I'm going to go check on the Mor trading port."

I turned to Mathias, somewhat surprised. "That was destroyed right?"

"Yeah, but I know there's at least a few survivors. I was their just before I went to Brattsholt."

"Then why don't we go with him Hiccup?" I gotta say, it's better than having no plan. Maybe we'll come across something else while we're there.

"Sounds good to me."

"You guys really don't have to come."

"Yeah, but we're coming anyway. Fellow dragon riders should stick together right?"

"_This sounds like it's going to be fun!"_

"Fine, if you're going to outnumber me." He had more of a smile then a look of frustration. He probably wanted us to come from the beginning. "Alright, now that that is settled, why not get our stuff together and head out?"

* * *

No one's pov

This was about 4 days after the attack on Kyndal in a rustic castle. A large man paced across a hall in distress. He wore armor garnished with gold and fine fur. The door in front of which he was pacing then began to open. "Well?" A smaller man came out and struck his fist to his chest. He was also adorned in armor but not with the finer details of the larger man's.

"Sir, we have confirmed 3 more attacks. Mor port was destroyed, Gufa was all but erased and Kyndal was attacked but received little damage by comparison." The larger man seemed shocked by the news.

"What do you mean by little damage?"

The smaller man pulled out some papers and began flipping through them. "According to the scouts, who went over the area, only about a third of the town was destroyed and there were very few casualties."

The larger man stroked his beard. "Now why is that?"

"Witness reports that most of the citizens were evacuated to a safe distance. They claimed that a young woman and a young man who rode atop dragons helped them."

The larger man stared at him for a moment before breaking out into laughter. "You crack me up Egil! You and that serious expression of yours. I almost believed you for a moment there."

"But sir…. That's what they actually say…"

The larger man was laughing harder now as he clutched his stomach. "Alright, it was funny but let's be serious now."

"I was serious sir."

The smaller man showed little emotion as the larger man's laughing stopped. "Enough with this!" He was now becoming furious at Egil's persistence.

The young officer seemed exasperated as he handed the reports to his superior. "Just read them sir."

The large man looked them over a few minutes before his expression grew awed. He looked down at his subordinate and back to the reports. "This can't be real….. These people must have been delusional."

"Both of the scouts who canvassed that town got similar reports from almost all of the citizens."

The man continued to read until he got hung up on a particular spot. "What's this here about a young man in charge?"

"Oh yes, according to a witness, the two dragon riders had friends. They were seen meeting up with a few others though one of them flew off before she could see him. The one that she could recognize was called Hiccup and he wasn't from Kyndal."

"Any other leads on this group?"

The younger man then pulled out another piece of paper from a bag he had around his shoulder. "There was this. One of the citizens saw a crest on the girl's ax." He handed his superior a drawing. "I believe you should recognize it."

The man remained silent for a moment as he recalled where he had seen this crest before. "….Berk?"

"Aye sir." The larger man paced once more to the far hall and back.

"I want everything we can get on this Hiccup. We need to know where to find him, he could be of great assistance to us." The man then turned and started through the door.

"Where are you going my Jarl!?"

He paused a moment to respond. "I'm going to see King Eirikr, he'll be wanting to here this. I want you to meet me at Fjol hall in 5 days' time and no later." Egil bowed in silence as the Jarl exited his keep.

* * *

**And scene! A big piece of foreshadowing their at the end! Hope ya'll enjoyed it! No he didn't use the little crossbow of his but he will later on. I just thought now would be a good time to go over their respective weapons. The short swords used by Mathias are called Wakashashi for anyone who is curious. **

**The Grapple Grounder mentioned in this chapter is a pretty cool dragon featured in the PS3 HTTYD game and their is even a gold statue of one in the movie. The symbol for the unknown class is also this not for those who play Skyrim. Jarls are high nobility and are more like governors than kings, thats how they will be refereed to in this story.**

**Talk to ya'll again in 5 reveiws (48 hour buffer period)=^-^=**


	18. Chapter 18- Confessions in the Moonlight

**Okay my wonderful readers, other chapter for you all! I will leave my usual ranting for the bottom so I don't spoil anything though I will say one thing. This chapter helps to earn the T rating so you can't say I didn't warn you.=^-^=**

**Ch. 18 - Confessions in the Moonlight**

* * *

Astrid's pov

The trip as a whole wasn't all that bad. The village was still going pretty strong even though most of the buildings had been destroyed and all but one of their docks burned. Mathias apparently had a really crazy reputation for being a trader of unusual goods. If you had never heard of it before, chances are he had it.

Then there was the crazy coincidence of Toothless' tail being made of dragon skin originally sold to a merchant here by Mathias. It's probably Nightshade that gives him the edge over all these other traders. She travels so much faster than a boat, horse and especially walking.

We were stopping for the night in a small clearing he had apparently used before because there was a still burned out campfire there. "I stop here all the time when I head south from Mor. The dragons that used to live around here were always pretty quiet, though it doesn't hurt to have someone like Nightshade looking over your shoulder."He chuckled.

"_I remember just how scared he used to get at night when he heard noises. A twig would snap and he'd jump out of his skin!"_

"Stop exaggerating Nightshade…. I was 10!"

It was Nightshade's turn to laugh even if it was at Mathias' expense. "Everyone gets scared of stuff at that age. I was still terrified of dragons back then." What's he talking about? I never get scared! I cleared my throat loud enough for both of them to hear."Oh…. Right sorry, unless you're a Hofferson, everyone gets scared." He rolled his eyes as he dismounted Toothless. I didn't appreciate it but I'll let it slid for the moment.

Mathias took a good look around and seemed to be searching for something. "Damn, I think something happened to the firewood I had gathered before."

"_Foot prints Mathias. Some more humans must have come through here in the last day or so."_

"Just my luck."

"I'll get some more." I needed something to do any way…. I've been trying to keep my mind off of my feelings for Hiccup so they wouldn't get in the way, but it keeps getting harder.

"Thanks Astrid." He pointed to his right. "There should be some good dry wood a little ways that way. I always get mine from there."

"I guess at this point there is an upside to the dragons disappearing from the wild." Hiccup seemed to smile halfheartedly as he said that.

"You mean aside from the ones that go around destroying places."

"Yeah but that's the only time we see them anymore." Hiccup's expression became bit frustrated in comparison to the comical one adorned on Mathias.

"Well then, I guess you're right." I then grabbed my ax and hurried off to find some wood. Their conversations could get pretty….. interesting at times like these.

* * *

Upon arriving back at the campsite I saw Mathias cooking what I believe to be a couple of rabbits over the fire. "Hey their Missy. I'm glad you're back; I'm not sure how much longer these chard twigs and leaves could hold out." I placed down the pile of wood in my hands and tossed several pieces into the fire. "That's more like it!"

He then started cooking up a chicken. "Quite a feast you've got there."

"Why yes it is. 2 spring hares and a fine hen, all acquisitioned by me in Mor. When caught correctly, spring hare meat falls right of the bone!"

To be honest…. I don't think I've ever eaten a rabbit before. "Sounds interesting though I'd probably go with chicken."

"Suit yourself."

I looked around and realized Hiccup was nowhere to be seen but Toothless was still here. "Hey, where's Hiccup?"

He shrugged as he watched the rabbit hutch. "He said he was going to fill up the canteens but that was a while ago. He went that way if you want to check on him." He pointed directly behind him and I followed it. The moon was almost full so I didn't have too much trouble finding my way around in the dark. I scanned the trees for a possible water source he could use to fill them up. I saw a sparkle out of the corner of my eye and followed swiftly.

The forest edge was in plain sight and the moon's reflection off the water's surface made it glitter. "Beautiful isn't it?" I turned to my immediate right and saw Hiccup laying on his back and watching the moon.

"What are you doing Hiccup?" He turned to me for only a moment before looking back to the moon.

"I was filling up the canteens when I noticed how beautiful it was out here. If it weren't for the fact we have a full day of flying tomorrow, I would take Toothless for a flight out here." He had his head resting on his arms and he looked really comfortable. "Ya'know, I've been wondering….. you've been kind of off the last couple of days…. Is there something wrong?"

I must read like a book…. Okay time to play it off. "What are you talking about?"

He chuckled a bit before responding. "What? You think I wouldn't notice? I thought I had more credit than that."

"I-"

"Why don't you join me?" He patted the spot next to him before placing his arms back behind his head. Somehow I feel like this is familiar….. I decided to take his suggestion and sat down beside him. "I find it extremely ironic that you were the last person I wanted following me all the way here and now you're the last person I want to leave behind. The last few weeks have been a bit crazy but overall, I have to say they were extremely enjoyable. It makes me think of just how things would have turned out if you hadn't come."

"You'd be dead by now." He seemed to choke on his breath right when I said that.

"What makes you say that?" And now I get to list off all of the dangerous things he's done.

"Well you picked a fight with that Valdor guy, you almost blew yourself up making dragon powder, that dragon's poison would have probably killed you if I hadn't found help….. want some more?"

"No, that's okay….. geez, I didn't know you cared."

"I do care." Damn their it goes…. I really need to stop doing things without thinking first... might as well.

"I know you do…. I was just-"

"I know." I can already feel my heart racing, but it's now or never. "Hiccup…"

He looked at me a bit confused. "Yeah?"

"I think I... love you…." It took him a moment to realize what I had just said, and that was plenty of time for my face to burn up. He sprang up to lean on his arm.

"W-what did y-you say?" The look of disbelief still quite evident on his face.

I found myself turning away from him as I repeated what I said in a slightly hushed tone. "I think I love you….." I only received silence as a response so I turned back to see a reddish bewildered face. "You probably think I'm being weird….. I've been feeling this way since you first showed up in Berk again….. No, it was probably longer than that. I used to go to that spot, the small canyon, where I last saw you, subconsciously hoping you would turn up there."

A silent smile spread across his face and then he turned to the moon. "I guess that explains how you found me so fast that first day." He reached his hand up to scratch at the side of his face. "It's funny… I've sort of-"

I just couldn't hold off anymore. Maybe it's all the time we've spent together, or even the idea that something foreboding was just on the horizon. Heck, it could've been how handsome he looked bathed in the moonlight, but before I knew it myself, I had him pinned to the ground. I closed my eyes and quickly matched his lips with mine.

Within a minute I felt his hands clasp themselves around my wrists and the whole world seemed to shake. I then found myself pinned to the ground by Hiccup who grasped my wrists tight. It was at the moment our lips separated that I fully realized the position I was in. Hiccup was leaning over me pinning me to the ground and straddling one of my thighs. "Third times the charm."

It was after saying that, he leaned in and kissed me. I could hardly believe it. I started to feel a heat rising through me as my mind began to go blank. We stayed like that for what felt like hours, and although my nerves were pretty much shot by this point, that feeling was eclipsed by the sheer pleasure that was coming from his lips to mine.

After he finally pulled away he brushed his hand across my check and I felt myself shutter involuntarily. I opened my eyes to meet his and they almost seemed glazed over. I now felt a new emotion spread over me as I took in my position again; fear. Although I don't usually get scared of most anything and wouldn't admit it if I was, this situation had me a bit scared. "H-Hiccup…" My voice sounded somewhat muffled, but he seemed to hear it anyway.

He brushed his hand through my bangs and down over my braid, which was now lying over my shoulder. I felt myself tense up and squeezed my eyes closed. After a few seconds though I felt him let go of my other wrist and he seemed to get off of me entirely. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

I opened my eyes and sat up; my heart still racing from all that had just occurred. "Third times the charm." He repeated looking off to the water. "That's what Bo'mar used to say whenever I would say something about you. Now I get it." It took a bit of effort but I finally mustered the will to speak again.

"What do you mean?"

He turned back to me with a warm smile. "It took you kissing me three times before I was finally able to get my feelings across properly." He then tuned himself completely towards me. "You're not weird at all….. You're smart, beautiful, and the most amazing girl I've ever met." The impact of his words hit me hard as he pulled me into his arms.

* * *

No one's pov

Unknown to the two by the water, two others were watching them from the tree line. Two sets of gold eyes were now peeking over some bushes, just inside the trees. "_They are adorable aren't they?"_

"Yeah I guess, but now I get to resign myself to feeling like a third wheel until this whole thing is over."

Nightshade gave him a very confused look. "_What does that mean?" _

Mathias rolled his eyes and peeked back over the bushes at the couple. "It's like watching two people play a game that you can't play."

The dragon took a moment to think that over and then turned back to the unsuspecting teens. "_I don't like that feeling at all… do wheels really feel that way?"_

Mathias shook his head in a bit of frustration. "No Nightshade, It's just an expression." They watched silently as Hiccup sat up and Astrid started to rise. "Aww, that was a perfect chance for him too."

"_I'm not going to pretend to understand human mating rituals, but I doubt that was the right moment for anything more than what was already done."_

Mathias chuckled a bit. "While you are probably right in this instance, believe me when I say, there are all kinds of crazy relationships out there.

"_Oh but I know that. Do you honestly think this is the first time I've come across a young couple like this?"_ Mathias turned to Nightshade who wore a bit of a knowing grin. "_Back in my home land I even saw a few male couples."_ Nightshade laughed as she took in the contorted face of her young companion.

Before Mathias was about to say anything in response he started to hear the voices of his friends getting closer. He turned and saw them coming towards the tree line. "Come on Nightshade, we've gotta beat them to the campsite." Mathias whispered that as he swiftly ran back to the campsite and Nightshade followed suit.

* * *

As Hiccup and Astrid came into the clearing they saw that Mathias had already started on one of the Hares and he had already given the dragons dinner. "_You two were gone a while."_ Nightshade had a bit of a knowing grin as she spoke which was shared by Mathias.

"Yeah, you were gone a while…. Anything happen?" The two seemed to physically tense up as they frantically looked for a believable excuse.

"Nothing happened." She responded with a bit of urgency.

"Yeah, I just got… distracted by my surroundings."

Mathias lowered his dinner and gave them both a wry smile. "Yeah, your 'surroundings' must have been quite a sight."

"_From what I could see, you were far more distracted by Astrid than your surroundings." _Though Hiccup could not completely understand her language, he had picked up enough over their short time together to understand they were watching.

"Were you spying on us?" Astrid's expression grew a bit angry as Hiccup asked that.

"no way! We were just 'taking in our surroundings' right Nightshade?"

"_Why yes, of course."_

Hiccup and Astrid quickly turned a bright shade of red as they sat down on the other side of the fire. "If you can't find privacy in the forest, where can you find it?" Astrid didn't respond to Hiccup's humor all.

"_It's nothing to be ashamed of; it was pretty obvious to me that you two were together."_

"Relax a bit Astrid, I'm not going to keep it up. Have some chicken." Mathias got up and handed the skewer with the roasted hen to her.

"Actually Astrid, you should give a piece of that to Stormfly, chicken is a Nadder's favorite food."

Astrid finally looked back to the two boys and it seemed that her embarrassment had subsided. "I'm fine, I was just trying to calm down is all." She reached out for the food and took Hiccup's advice, giving a leg to Stormfly, whom sat just behind her.

"On another note, Hiccup, I'm really surprised you were able to figure out what Nightshade said."

Hiccup, who had one of the hares, paused and turned to the dragon in question. "Well I guess I picked it up from the contextual hints you've been giving me. You would comment on what she said a certain way if you didn't outright translate what she said."

"_I'm very impressed Hiccup. It took Mathias months to figure out even the simplest things I was me, would you like to learn?" _

"Wait, you want to teach him? I practically begged you to teach me."

"_That is because I had never heard of a human learning Dragonese before. Humans are physically incapable of speaking the language but that doesn't mean they can't learn it. You are the first I had ever known to understand it."_

Mathias took a moment to think it over before turning to Hiccup. "I guess it could be cool for someone else to know it. You want to learn Dragonese Hiccup?"

Hiccup turned to Astrid who seemed just as surprised at the idea as he was. "That would be amazing!"

Astrid laughed at his child like response. "You and your dragon obsession."

Hiccup smiled at her sheepishly before he turned back to Nightshade. "I'm ready when you are."

Mathias and Nightshade traded expectant glances. "Sorry. But it's going to have to wait until we get back. The last thing we need is to stay up all night only to fall out of the sky come morning."

Hiccup then raised his dinner to his mouth. "Valid point."

* * *

**Okay my lovelies that is a wrap on ch 18. First I would like to say that nothing in this chapter was written with the intention of insulting homosexuality! Pleas do not take it that way!**

**Now that that's out of the way, I hope ya'll enjoyed the uber romance moment between Hiccup and Astrid. I've been planning something like this for a couple of weeks. Of course I did the moment from Astrid's pov mostly because I'm a girl and I felt I could better describe the moment from her view. Also for all of you who have been waiting to see Berk's changes need only wait for the next chapter! Their will be a little bit of time jumping but they are short periods so bear with me!**

**On my last note I would like to apologize in advance about this; due to school work, I will be unable to update for the remainder of this week, but I do hope to get the next chapter up by Saturday so please don't hate me! Until them my super awesome readers! Please review!=^-^=**


	19. Chapter 19 - Meanwhile in Berk

**Hey! Surprise! I posted earlier than expected! Okay that was the good news but the bad news is that I really hate how this turned out. I'm serious! This chapter did not want to be written at all. I put what little details I needed to put in, and then I tried to fill the rest with a bit of fun... at least the Berk part. Please enjoy and don't hate me for this chapter!=^-^=**

**Ch. 19 - Meanwhile in Berk**

* * *

The morning was quiet as the sun rose over the horizon in view of Berk. The village head stood in the center of his village with a signature scowl on his face though it wasn't for the usual reasons. He was staring down the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, who somehow managed to cause a stampede of Yaks which in turn destroyed to storage barn and a few other things.

"The dragons have barely been free more than a week and you go and do this!"

They merely traded mischievous grins. "To be fair, we weren't trying to cause a stampede, we were just trying to see how many Yaks we could-"

"I don't care what you meant to do! The fact is, we now have to rebuild the storage barn! You're lucky only a small amount of food was destroyed!" Stoic looked over to the Zippleback which did the chasing. "Do you want to have them lock up the dragons again!?" The twins didn't answer causing the chief to cross his arms in frustration. "Well, for now, you two will be responsible for fixing the excess damages to the village. That means the fences and the roof of Sven's house, which is still on fire by the way. I don't trust that the barn would be fixed properly in your hands. Now hop to it. Your dragon is grounded and to kept in the dragon arena for the time being."

"No way!" "That's not fair!"

Their retaliation was quickly quelled by Stoic's angry expression. He pointed them toward the burning roof and they trudged off, grumbling all the way. "Geez, I finally get Spitelout and his buddies off my back about the dragons and those two knuckle heads have to go and do this!" He pinched the bridge of his nose and then turned his eyes to the west. "Hope you're doin well Hiccup. It's been about 3 months…"

"Just about."

Stoic turned to see Gobber just behind him. "Don't startle me like that Gobber."

"Sorry about that. Just wanted to know what happened."

"Two knuckleheads happened."

Gobber gave a sympathetic smile. "Well, they could of done worse I guess. Even without the dragon, they've somehow destroyed whole fields."

Stoic nodded in agreement. "True I guess." Their conversation was then interrupted by the sounding of a horn. They turned to the western port tower. "A ship must be approaching."

"I hope it's a trader, I've been lookin to get my hands on some new iron." The two of them walked down to the port where a small crowd was gathered. "What's with this crowd?"

A village man noticed Stoic and let him through. "It's a ship from Langaholt."

Stoic found himself quite confused by this. "What could they want, now of all times?" Stoic stood at the edge of the dock with Gobber in toe. The ship was only a little ways off at this point, and while they stood on the dock, the rest of the crowd stayed back on the land.

"So, you think they come to call on that alliance so soon?"

Stoic eyed the ship as it came closer. "Maybe, but I doubt it. We would have heard of any fighting going on around here. There would be no need to call us all the way inland for a fight their; not when he has such a far reach of his own." The ship sailed quietly toward them as they passed ideas back and forth until it docked. Another horn was blown and two men wearing chainmail and fur stepped up and lowered a board to cross.

Then they crossed with another gentleman just behind them. He looked to be middle aged and wore fine cloths of prominent colors such as purple and red. It was obvious he was of a high social status. His black hair was held in a tight braid and so was his thin beard. The guards in front of him stepped to either side and stood in salute.

Stoic stepped forward to address the man and he seemed to snub the great chief upon seeing him. "What business do you have in Berk?"

The man wiped the distaste from his face in favor of a more business like aspect. "I am Erlingr of Langaholt and I am here with business from my Jarl on behalf of his Lordship King Eirikr." He then pulled out a scroll from his tunic. "I take it you are the one known as Stoic the Vast."

Stoic, who was still sizing up this nobleman, simply nodded and gave a short reply. "Aye." Pleased that he was correct, he then turned and read from the scroll.

"_As a representative of the court of King Eirikr, I Jarl Brandr, seek the assistance of the Berk Viking known as Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third. I ask that he and his dragon riders attend a moot being held at Fjol hall in a fortnight. Given the terms between the village of Berk and the kingdom of Langaholt, I call on aid and pray the journey be a smooth one."_

Erlingr then rolled it back up and presented it to Stoic. Stoic took it without a word and the man looked around at the crowd. "Would it be so bold of me to ask to meet this Hiccup?"

Stoic's expression grew cross and he shook his head.

"He hasn't been home in moths I'm afraid." The nobleman then looked to the one handed Viking whom spoke.

"So he hasn't. Well I do hope his chief can find him. The only reason he has been called is due to this village's unique reputation of bearing dragon riders. Though from the last I heard, this village was more for killing them."

Stoic's expression hardened as he took the statement in. "That was quite a recent change actually."

The nobleman raised his brow. "It was? Well, would it be too much to ask if I could see a few of these supposed trained dragons?"

Gobber turned to his chief. "What do you think Stoic? It shouldn't hurt right?"

The large man then whispered to his friend. "I guess if it makes him leave faster then it's a good shot." Stoic turned and beckoned the man to follow.

"One of you stays here the other follows." With that the prudent man followed Stoic and Gobber up the dock and through the crowd of villagers. The two Vikings whispered back and forth as they led him to the dragon arena.

"So Stoic, seems Hiccup's still alive."

The man was brimming with happiness. "I know and it seems he's gotten himself a reputation."

"What are the chances that Astrid is with him?"

The chief furrowed his brow. "It's hard to say, but considering they didn't leave too far apart, I'd say the odds are good." As they approached the arena Stoic waved his companion away. "Go get Fishlegs and Snotlout, bring them here."

"What about the twins?" Stoic's response was a simple yet steely gaze. "Good point." With that, the patchwork Viking took off for the teens. The nobleman watched him leave the chief but decided to ask would be bothersome. They arrived inside the arena after only 10 minutes or so and 3 dragons were contained within. The nobleman's initial response was very typical as Stoic led him down inside.

"What? They aren't in cages? You just leave them out like this?"

"Yeah, why not?" The man turned to see a young buff Viking stroll down the path and head towards the Monstrous Nightmare. "Hookfang!" The Nightmare rose his head in excitement as the young man threw a fish at him. "Hookfang eat!" The dragon caught the fish in his mouth with ease before charging at his rider. The dragon immediately grabbed him in his jaws and proceeded to swing him around.

The nobleman reacted in kind as he began to berate Stoic. "What part of that is trained!?" The Nightmare was surprised by this sudden outburst and dropped Snotlout on the spot. Hookfang turned to Erlingr and growled.

"No Hookfang!" Snotlout had regained his footing and was pulling on one of the dragon's horns.

"Sorry, that's just how he likes to say hi sometimes." Now a more heavy set Viking had entered the arena followed by Gobber. "If you consider who his trainer is, I'm surprised he listens at all." The grunckle was the next to jump up and practically assaulted Fishlegs. "Good morning Meatlug!" The dragon proceeded to lick his face repeatedly as the Viking pushed her off.

"Alright Fishlegs, our guest here would like a demonstration of a trained dragon. Why don't you demonstrate?" Fishlegs seemed confused at first until he saw the colorful garb and familiar crest adorned on the man.

"Oh yes, of course." He then proceeded to mount Meatlug as she promptly took off easily flying about the arena. He hovered a moment in front of a target and motioned for the dragon to fire. It gained a near bull's eye and landed where it began.

"Well done Fishlegs."

"Come on, that was lame!" Fishlegs grumbled at Snotlouts usual heckling while he dismounted his dragon.

"Why don't you show us something then?"

He gave a cocky smile as he responded. "Why of course. I would be happy to show you what a real dragon can do." Hookfang raised his head up. "Flame up Hookfang!" The dragon immediately caught fire and Snotloud sat proud as peacock on his neck. "What do you say to that eh?" He then pulled the dragon's horns to the side motioning him to attack. In one swift movement the dragon whipped his tail and crushed three barrels. "That's what a real dragon looks like!"

The young man's smile was cut off as smoke came up from behind him. "Yahhh!" He immediately jumped off Hookfang and dropped himself into a trough of water. "Again? Really?" The dragon laughed as he watched Snotlout's duress.

"Well I'm not surprised at all." Snotlout glared at Fishlegs before Stoic ended the confrontation.

"That's enough you two." He then turned to Erlingr and apologized. "As you can see, dragons can be difficult to control." He then turned and motioned to his dragon whom simply sat by and watched the whole thing. "This one here is Thornado. He's my dragon." The Thunder Drum rose to the call of master and stood before the nobleman.

"Yes this one seems a great deal more trained. I certainly hope the other dragons are more like this one." The man then turned to leave but was cut off by two young Vikings dashing through the entrance.

"You haven't even seen our dragon yet!"

"Oh dear…" Gobber could feel the headache already brewing in his mind and his mindset was matched by Stoic.

"You two get back here! I told you your dragon was grounded until further notice!" The twins didn't stop and proceeded to open the cage containing their Zippleback.

"Hmmm? Is that a Hideous Zippleback?"

Stoic rubbed the bridge of his nose again. "Yes… it is."

They were atop the dragon despite Gobber's many attempts to stop them and traded glances. "Alright check this out!" One of the heads then began to let out gas.

"Odin help me…"

Tuffnut then motioned for the other head to light it and a large cloud of fire erupted through the arena. Thornado was quick to dispense it by blasting it away but the aftermath showed all in the area covered in black soot. The twins traded high fives they looked at the results of their handy work. "Isn't that awesome!" Erlinger then stormed out of the arena with his guard in toe and left the chief with his anger.

Gobber noticing the red tone rising in his friend made an attempt to calm him. "W-well, think about it this way Stoic, at least he left." Stoic was not very amused by the attempt and simply moved his gaze to him. "Never mind then…." He smiled sheepishly as he backed away.

* * *

Hiccup paced along the floor of his room as he waited for Mathias to return from Kyndal. His form was followed by the two dragons who sat across the room against the wall. Their heads bobbed back and forth until the motley trader entered with a smile across his face. "So?"

"It's just like you thought. Some scouts from Fjol hall have hanging around for at least 2 weeks. I was barely able get past them."

"This could be about that dragon attack from before but, I don't want to get their attention until I know for sure that they aren't enemies… Have they bothered Balimund?"

Mathias crossed his arms in frustration. "According to him no, but I saw this huge crowd of girls their….. they were looking for you."

Hiccup sighed in exasperation. "It seems every time I go there I get assaulted by them….."

Mathias gave him a quizzical look. "Why do you look so unhappy? There are guys out there who'd kill to be in that position."

Hiccup ran his fingers through his hair. "Yeah but I have a girlfriend, the last thing I need is for her to get the wrong idea."

"Don't worry about that." They both turned to see Astrid enter the room. "I know that's not how you are after all, Yyu hate large crowds." She walked around and leaned on Hiccup. "So what's up?"

"I asked Mathias to check on something while he was in town and it seems some scouts from Langaholt are hanging around."

She raised her brow curiously. "You think this has anything to do with the dragon attack 2 months ago?"

Hiccup crossed his arms in though. "Maybe, but there have been a few attacks since then, they could just be investigating this one since Kyndal wasn't destroyed like many of the others."

"_Mathias! Balimund followed us home again!"_

The three teens responded in unison. "He followed you home?"

Both boys looked at Astrid a bit surprised. "I expected that from Hiccup, but when did you get so fluent?"

She looked a bit offended. "I don't just sit and watch during those Dragonese lessons you know."

"_Mathias!"_

"I'm coming Nightshade!" Mathias then took off to check on his dragon with Astrid and Hiccup in toe.

"Oi, Hiccup!" They arrived in the main cavern to see Balimund about to jump out of his boots in excitement.

"What is it Balimund?"

He gave the couple a teasing smile. "Haven't you two gotten cozy." He went over and hugged them at once.

"Come on Balimund, cut it out."

"What are you doing here anyway?"

He snapped out of his doting and let them go. "Here read this!" He handed Hiccup a folded paper.

"What is it?"

"Just read it!"

Hiccup took a moment to look over the letter. "He wants you to make him a sword?"

Astrid looked over his shoulder. "Who?" Her eyes grew wide when she looked over the Langaholt seal. It composed of a tree and the sun and moon. "King Eirikr?"

"Really? That's amazing!?" Mathias now shared his excited attitude.

"Isn't it!? My steel will be legendary!" Hiccup folded the letter and returned it to Balimund.

"It says you have two weeks to make it."

"Yeah so, I also came up wondering if you'd give me a hand. I want it to be finished in a week but I still have my usual orders to fill." Hiccup seemed a bit uneasy about staying down their for the week, but he just couldn't say no to the poor smithy.

"Alright…. I guess I can, but only as long as I don't get mauled by those girls you keep baiting." The smithy gave him an innocent smile. "Don't even go there; I know it's you that keeps telling them when I'm there."

The man shrugged and walked out. "Let's go Hiccup! I've got too many blades to forge!"

Hiccup seemed hesitant to leave with the man before Astrid leaned in to kiss him. "As long as you don't come back crazy like him, I think I can live with being separated for a little bit." She gave him a smile as he was, by this point, dragged away by the impatient smithy.

"He'd be so lucky to have some of my manliness rub off onto him lass!" He then laughed as he continued out of the cave with Hiccup just behind him. Astrid watched the empty entrance way for a moment before Mathias waved a hand in her face.

"Missing him already are we?"

Astrid, who was a bit agitated by the sarcastic jab, responded by punching him in the arm. "I'll live."

Mathias started rubbing the sore spot immediately. "You'll live but my arm might fall off."

"_It'll be a lesson learned if you ask me."_ Nightshade then proceeded into the room she shared with Mathias.

* * *

**Okay their it is (covers eyes in shame) To be honest it's the first part I hate but I hope it made sense. I wanted to put in some destructive hilarity by the twins and Hookfang being... Hookfang I guess. BTW has any body picked up on the little hints of where Nightshade is from? A cookie goes to the first to figure it out! Next chapter it becomes very obvious so look forward to that! As always please review cause I'll only post after at least 5 reviews (48 hours pending) I'm also on spring break! So I might post around 3 chapters over the next week. It depends on how I'm feeling to be honest. I like to think that I post at an above average pace! Until I post again my wonderful readers!=^-^=**


	20. Chapter 20 - A King's Request

**Hey ya'll! Holy crap I have over 200 reviews!? You guys... I just don't have words to describe how awesome you make me feel! I never expected my amateur writing to be this popular! For this I will take a moment to thank a small few people who made me inspired to write this for so long.**

**Ageis Dragon - You are so much fun to toss ideas around with and I greatly appreciate to OC's Mathias and his dragon Nightshade whom without you, would not be in this story! Though they were molded around a need by me, I'd like to think they are your gift to my story.=^-^=**

**Alpha B. A. 7 - I always look forward to your reviews. They are always in depth and show that you pay alot of attention to what I write. Sometimes reading what you say gives me ideas for future events!=^-^=**

**My good friend Gabe - though he's not on here on , he helps me develop ideas every once in a while when I'm at work.=^-^=**

**Also, Toothless is Best - you are my 200th reviewer so here's some Dragon Flint!=^-^=**

**I have been trying really hard to make this story enjoyable to all my readers despite my severe shortcomings grammar wise. I've been updating relatively fast to sort of make up for those little bits. Please continue to support my writing endeavors.**

**Now back to explanations. The beginning of this chapter will focus a bit on Mathias and Nightshade as I try to give a bit more back ground on Nightshade specifically. I'm trying to fill you in on her so you can better understand her reasons for doing things later on. The rest I shall leave for the bottom so please read!=^-^=**

**Ch. 20 - A King's Request**

* * *

_Though men in arms did rise to fight,_

_All swords were fell by this evil Wight._

_And shadows rose to quench their thirst,_

_each one more terrible than the first._

_Now through the dark a light did shine,_

_from sky above, power divine._

_ -Old Seafaring songs vol. 1 verse 2_

It's midday as 5 dragons sored through the calm breeze not too far from a large town. "And then Hiccup decides to finally grab the blade out of the forge, but drops it! It gets caught on the anvil and bends to the side! Then I had to start from scratch!" Balimund laughed hardily as he recounted a little mishap Hiccup had earlier that week in his stall.

"That would have worked out better if you hadn't placed the water on the far wall." Hiccup tries hard to quell his embarrassment with little success.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed Hiccup, it's not like this is new."

"Thank you Astrid." Her boyfriend responded dryly.

Mathias banked left to lessen the distance to his friend. "Come on Hiccup, at least you guys finished. Besides, I've walked in on that guy almost blowing himself up twice trying to make your dragon powder."

Hiccup chuckled. "So have I."

_"You know I have been curious. Why is it called dragon powder?"_

"It's made from a rock, I call Dragon Flint, that's sort of like candy to dragons. It's black and very oily. It can be mixed together to form a powder that makes a forge burn hotter. Any dragon who eats it will have a fire that burns hotter temporarily."

Nightshade took a moment to think over the information. "_Dragon candy?..."_

Hiccup raised his brow. "You've never had some?"

She shook her head. _"I've never had anything like that, candy wise."_

Hiccup leaned to his side and shifted through his bag before pulling out a small jagged rock. "Have some." He tossed it and she caught it easily in her mouth.

"_THIS! I KNOW THIS! This rock was a gift from Apollo to his sister! The people presented it to us as an offering more moons ago then I have witnessed!" _

Balrog flew lower towards the two boys. "I take it that means you were not born yet?"

"_Yes. A piece of this stone is given to hatchlings after their first moon glow. That is the ritual in which we learn to fly and gain our glow. They still had a large piece of the stone left in our nest… but how did you get one?"_

Hiccup seemed very interested what he could understand of story but Mathias cut in first. "That Apollo guy, he's one of those gods that the humans worshiped where you're from right? I think I remember you mentioning him in a few of your stories."

"_Yes, and we were considered the subjects of the moon goddess Artemis. These humans were very devoted to their beliefs, so much that they even believe that our wrath is her wrath."_

Mathias looked confused at her statement. "What are you talking about?"

Nightshade sighed as she realizes she never told him about this story. "_I'm sorry I never told you about this, but you always wanted to go there so I didn't want to ruin it for you. You see, a long time ago, a dragon egg was stolen from our nest and upon realizing there was a human scent in the air many of my kin went into a frenzy. The Alpha, head of our nest, became very furious and he took several of us to attack the humans. The city of Delphine, which is where our nest was, would have been razed to the ground, but before they so much as fired a shot the humans surrendered. A priest from the temple of the moon which was built in our honor stepped forward with the missing egg. He placed it on the ground and groveled on the ground for forgiveness. He begged for the lives of the citizens and claimed it wasn't them. It was then that the humans dragged a man forward. He was bloodied and tied up and they threw him before us. He claimed it was this man who stole the egg and that it was our right as subjects under Artemis to judge him." _

She remained quiet before Mathias asked her to finish. "What did they do….?"

"_The Alpha gave right of judgment to the mother of the stolen egg….. and she killed him on the spot. The people only bowed in response and retreated back into their city. It was on the very next night that the people started giving sacrifices every 3 days instead of on the full moon."_

Mathias still seemed confused by the story. "So why would this affect me?"

"_Humans have been forbidden to come near our nest since."_

Hiccup saw the saddened expression on Mathias' face and attempted to console him. "Well, I couldn't make out the whole thing but just because she's not allowed to bring you doesn't mean she didn't want you to see it."

Mathias' calm demeanor returned in a flash much to Hiccup's surprise. "I know Hiccup, but that's fine. We can see the rest of your home then. You can show me the site where the humans play games completely naked."

Astrid almost choked on her breath upon hearing that. "Do I want to know about that?"

Mathias laughed with Nightshade. "You need to hear it when Nightshade's in the mood to be dramatic. She makes a good tale of it!"

* * *

Upon reaching close proximity to the town the riders touched town in a thicket of woods on the border. "Well I need to go to Fjhol hall immediately so I'll be see'in ya."

Hiccup jumped off to follow him. "Wait, I'm coming too!"

Seeing Hiccup go, Astrid joined readily. "And me!"

Mathias sighed. "Well I'm going to the market to see if I can't make a few deals."

"Then I'll join you lad."

Mathias was rather surprised that the old man wanted to join him but was more or less exasperated for the same reason. "Great…. I get the crazy old man."

He swiftly received a jab in the back of the head by Bo'mar's walking stick. "You should be more respectful of your elders even if what you say is completely true." Then Bo'mar laughed as he climbed down his dragon.

The other three watched the exchange in utter amusement and then proceeded to leave. "Have fun Mathias."

* * *

"What's got you in a hurry anyway Balimund? You still have 3 days before you need to present the sword." The smithy was walking at a fast pace through the outskirts of the town.

"It's excitement lad! I can't wait to see his reaction to my craftsmanship. It's every smithy's dream to make a great weapon, but how many get to say they forged one for a king!?"

"Not too many I guess."

"Exactly."

Hiccup then turned his attention to Astrid who was taking in the sights as they moved deeper into the town. "This place is huge."

He grabbed her hand and spoke. "Yeah, but it's the capital of Langaholt so that should be expected. I myself have only been here once." Astrid blushed a bit as she squeezed his hand and looked around.

"If you like it so much lass, we should stay a bit longer so you can take it in. I don't know how long I'll have to be here anyway." The smithy looked onto the couple gingerly. "The two a ya can make a date of it tomorrow."

The teens in question blushed a bit before looking away in the same direction. Then a though hit Astrid which made her a bit uneasy. "Wait, with a town this big, what if they find the dragons?"

Hiccup gave her a reassuring smile. "That's why I brought Scorch with us. He is trained to let me know immediately if anything happens to Toothless…. That and I couldn't leave him their alone like that."

"Well, I guess if you say so."

Balimund then stopped short causing them to walk into him. "Whoa hey! What's wrong Balimund?"

"Their it is lad!" The two teens peeked from around the man to gaze upon a large stone hall connected to a castle.

"It's bigger than the Great Hall….." Hiccup couldn't help adoring her amazement to its size.

Balimund next ran up to the doors and was stopped by one of the guards. "Halt! What business do you have here!"

"I'm here to present the King with a sword he commissioned from me." Balimund was quick to pull out the letter he had received bearing the crest of Langaholt. After a moment the guard nodded and motioned the other to open the door.

"He's clear."

The doors opened and the three of them entered the large hall. It was decorated with tapestries and hand carved ornaments everywhere their eyes went. Long tables filled the early portions of the room but the back was clear aside from the throne and a few smaller tables. This area was especially decorated with gold moldings and animal skins.

The previous guard had begun to escort them down the center aisle towards the throne were a very fierce looking man sat. He wore well-crafted armor adorned in gold and furs. He was well built and very well groomed, the last touch being the gold and silver band that adorned his head. The guard stopped about 5 feet from the throne a kneeled. "This man Called Balimund has come to deliver your request my lord."

The king simply nodded and waved the trio forward. Balimund pulled off the hammer he wore on his back and untied the sword he had bundled with it. He placed his hammer to the ground and stepped forward. The king seemed very pleased and stood to receive his weapon. "It is my best work." Balimund then kneeled down and presented it.

The king grabbed it out of his hands and unsheathed it. The blade was razor sharp and embroidered with runes and what looked to be a dragon head breathing fire. "Brilliant work Balimund."

"You honor me with such praise." The prominent man took one more glance at the blade and then set his eyes on the young teens with Balimund. He handed the blade off to the guard that was standing to his right and addressed them.

"And who are you two?"

Hiccup spoke up and started their introduction. "This is Astrid and my name is-"

He was cut off by Balimund who jerked him to his knees and whispered to him. "You have to kneel before introducing yourself out of respect lad." Balimund turned to apologize for Hiccup. "I'm sorry, but he's never been in the presence of one so noble as you my king."

Eirikr laughed a bit and beckoned him to let the boy stand. "It's quite alright. You all may stand." Balimund let out a sigh of relief. "So my good smithy, are you planning stay for the moot? You arrived much earlier than I planned and I thought it would be good that you be there. Given your reputation, I even though of adding you to my court."

Balimund was speechless to say the least. After a moment of watching him freeze in surprise Hiccup decided to shake him out of it. Seeing that didn't work, Astrid took her ax from the clip on her waist and knocked him in the head with the flat of the blade. "Wake up!"

Balimund immediately started rubbing the sore on his head while Hiccup gave her a pleading expression. "Did you really have to do that?"

"It worked didn't it?" She then swiftly placed the ax back in its clip.

"While I do appreciate the assistance lass, did you have to hit so hard?"

All of a sudden the doors to the hall stormed open as a large man strode up the walkway. "Excuse me my lord but, I must have an audience with you."

"Hold on Jarl Brandr." The king then turned his gaze to the three in front of him. "I look forward to see more of your handy work Balimund. Come by in the morning and I will see to it that you are paid handsomely for your sword."

"Yes sir." With that Balimund turned and began to leave the hall with his 2 teenage companions. Before they could move to far away King Eirikr found his gaze upon the girl's ax. Something about it seemed familiar though he could not place where he had seen it.

"Now what is it you needed to see me about Brandr?" The large decorated man bowed and then stood back up to his full height. "My thane, Erlingr, has returned from Berk but, the boy had not been there for months. Also, according to him, they only had four dragons, three of which seemed poorly trained at best."

The King thought for a moment. "Maybe their best dragons were away? After all, if these dragons are as poorly trained as you say, then they could not have been used to fend off a horde of dragons."

The Jarl nodded. "Aye sir. It seems to me that this Hiccup really is the leader and he's hold up somewhere else with a few more dragons."

"So how many do we believe there are?"

"Well, it was my understanding, that aside from the boy, there are at least 3 others. There is another young man around the same age who rides a grey dragon, an older man who rides a Nadder, and a young girl who also rides a Nadder. The girl was the one who had the Berk crest on her ax and that's how we knew where-"

The king motioned for him to stop, having realized something himself. "You said the girl had an ax with the Berk crest on it?"

"Aye sir."

"Their crest is a dragon yes?"

The man once again nodded to the man. "Aye…. What's wrong?"

The king turned and motioned to the guards standing next to the hall leading further into the castle. "I believe they were just here. Guards!"

They made hast to his side. "Yes your highness!"

He pointed to the doors. "I need you to follow the 3 people who were just here. If you see them anywhere near a dragon I want them brought here unharmed!" The guards quickly took off towards the doors.

* * *

"I'm glad we took that short cut through the market." Astrid stretched as she walked with Hiccup and Balimund back to the dragons. "I thought for sure we'd see Mathias though."

Balimund pointed ahead of them to an orange glow. "Their he is. Looks like he beat us back." Just as Hiccup was about to great them Astrid cut him off and motioned for both of them to be silent. "What is it lass?"

Hiccup reiterated her motion and listened. "Someone is following us."

Astrid was on guard with her ax out. "More like several people are following."

Hiccup turned to the glow he could see through the trees. "Let's try to get to the dragons." He took off with the other two in toe and just barely broke the tree line to them when a spear jabbed his side.

"Halt!" Mathias froze at the sudden voice filled with hostility with a piece of bread in his mouth.

Hiccup wore a scowl reminiscent of his father as he spoke to them. "What do you want."

Astrid was on edge and had her ax at the ready to lop off the man's head. "You better not try anything." The man smirked as he motioned with his left hand. Almost immediately several more guards came out with spears. Astrid didn't even flinch as one was placed at her back.

"I'd be careful if I were you lass….. I think they mean business."

The dragons, seeing their riders being threatened, started to make a move but Hiccup stopped them. "Don't!" Toothless was cross at Hiccup's request. He eyed the men angrily but ceased his approach.

"I think that's enough to prove you are the dragon riders."

Astrid was still on guard about the man who was pointing his spear at her as she glanced to the side. "What's your point?"(no pun intended)

The guard smirked. "You are all coming with us to Fjhol hall. My lord King Eirikr wishes to speak with you."

Hiccup raised his brow questioningly. "You do know I was just their right? Couldn't he have asked then? Not that I don't enjoy being held at spear point."

The man then lowered his spear. "He wasn't aware of your identity at the time. You will pack up your things and come with us. We were merely meant to fetch you, not harm you. You will be treated as honored guests."

Hiccup put his raised hands down and turned to him. "You could have fooled me."

Astrid was still a bit vexed at their show of hostility. "I hope you don't make this a habit for your honored guests."

The guard turned to his men. "Clear the way back for the dragons. We don't need a panic."

* * *

They made their way through the village with each rider on their respective dragons, following the guards. The sun was now setting and there were still plenty of people out though they were being held back by some the guards as the riders passed. Their expressions were a mix of terror and wonder at the feat the riders were showing.

The large doors of the hall were opened and promptly shut behind the riders. They walked down towards the throne almost single file with Toothless and Hiccup at the head. Hiccup laid his gaze upon King Eirikr with a bit of unease. "You called?"

The distaste in his voice was obvious, almost as much as in Astrid's voice. "Yes, those spears were very nice by the way."

The king stood and approached Toothless and his rider. Only a couple feet away and Toothless began to growl at the king. Hiccup quelled him with a pat but his glare didn't falter. "I'm sorry for the behavior of my guards, but time was of the essence. I simply had to know that you were in fact the dragon riders."

Mathias broke rank with Nightshade and stepped forward. "And you couldn't have asked without the spears?" "_The aggressiveness seems a bit counterproductive."_ Mathias chuckled. "It was definitely the wrong way to go."

"My apologies again, know you can feel free to make yourselves at home. For the time being you are all my honored guests and as King of Langaholt please ask of me anything you may require."

Nightshade's jaw dropped. "_He's a king?"_

Mathias chuckled again. "Of course he's a king. Don't you see the crown on his head?" "_Hmmmm? Well the human king of my home land is more…. Well less powerful looking. This man looks like a warrior."_ "Weird place."

Hiccup noticed the bewildered expression on the king's face and decided to fill him in. "She speaks Dragonese and Mathias understands her….. If you want to know what she says at any point its best to ask him."

Eirikr still seemed quite confused. "Dragonese?"

"It's an ancient dragon language. Nightshade, my dragon, taught me when I was younger."

The king stroked his short beard. "Hmmm, well, that is quite interesting to say the least."

He turned his gaze back to Hiccup who still had questions for him. "So why were you looking for us? I imagine it has something to do with the dragon attacks lately."

The king gave him grand smirk. "Why yes it does. I heard from one of my Jarls about a group of dragon riders to fend off the attack on Kyndal. Of course, as king, I need to do all I can to defend my domain, so I would like to recruit you to assist me. I am convening a moot in two days and would like to have you as my counsel. I'm sure you and your riders would be far more informed of the situation then me or my men."

Hiccup turned to the others and his gaze fell upon Bo'mar who gave him a knowing smile. "What do you guys think?"

Mathias laughed. "I thought you were in charge? I'm good with whatever you say."

"I'm with you lad, I'm sure we can all agree that you can make a good decision."

He received reassuring nods from the 4 of them and turned back to the king. He gave it a moment's more thought before he nodded to the man. "Alright then, I guess we're at your disposal."

He motioned to a side door as he responded. "Excellent! I shall have you escorted to where you will be staying while you are here. I will clear out some space in the stables for your dragons as well." It was then that the king noticed something moving on Hiccup's back. He watched curiously as a small dragon crept up on his shoulder and seemed to yawn. "Hmm?"

Hiccup turned to see what the man was looking at and came face to face with his little companion. "Oh, Scorch, sleep well?" He had a sarcastic tone in his voice due to the fact that Scorch had been out like a light the whole time they were at spear point to now.

"Another dragon? Isn't he bit small to ride?"

Hiccup laughed followed by a few smaller chuckles from the others. "Of course, but he's not supposed to be ridden. He delivers messages." The dragon gazed curiously at the man before it started its usual ritual of rubbing against Hiccup's face.

The king's servants came from out of the hall and gradually led each of the riders one by one into the castle's depths. Hiccup was the last to be led out and the king stopped him just before he started down the hall. "Hold a moment." He held his hand in front of Toothless which could only be a sign of sheer bravery considering that the dragon did not like him. Toothless growled at the gesture but refrained from attacking him due to Hiccup's wishes.

"What is it?"

"May I have a moment to speak with you?" Toothless looked back to him and then continued his glare at the king.

He patted the dragon's head to calm him before replying. "Alright then." The king motioned for the servant to leave the room and he closed the doors behind him.

* * *

**Okay and that's that! I've been a little worried on how relations with Norse royalty worked but research material on Norse culture is really fragmented so I'm going with what I could figure out and filling in the holes with hunches. Something to note is that Norse kings were very unlike European kings in the fact that they were required to be warriors, good speakers, be charismatic, and several other traits. They were not as sheltered as what you would normally associate with royalty. They even went straight into battle and fought side by side with their men. (Think Lord of the Rings)**

**Anyway, I hope it was very obvious that Nightshade is from the Mediterranean by now. I did change up the mythology a bit to fit with my ideas but standard practice still holds with each god I mentioned and or will mention in the future. **

**As always I hope you liked it and will look forward to my next installment! Review please cause I need at least 5!=^-^=**


End file.
